I Would've Never Thought
by youreananimal
Summary: Reid has been in a relationship for a while. The team finds out and learns how much they have been through together. Both Reid and his girlfriend get the shock of their lives, but learn to deal with it. The team is in this one. No pairings other than R/OC
1. Who's the Girl?

"Let's get Reid's ass to go with us," Morgan said to Emily, "he never goes out with us, that boy needs to get out once in a while."

"It's worth a shot." Emily said with a shrug.

JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan were planning to go out that night. They had gotten back from a rough case and Reid had left as soon as they returned home so they figured they'd stop by and see if he wanted to go out.

"Are we all going in?" JJ asked as they pulled up to his building.

"Why not? That way if he says no we can all drag him out of his apartment." Garcia answered.

"Alright let's do this." Morgan said.

The four of them walked into the building and took the elevator to the ninth floor. Morgan called him as they walked to his door, but he didn't answer. "No answer, weird."

Morgan knocked on the door for apartment 947, "Hey kid, open up."

From his bedroom Reid heard his phone ring, but didn't bother to acknowledge it. He was too busy to even care.

* * *

><p>They had been at it for about a half hour and either of them had showed any signs of stopping. As they continued with their night time fun, she heard the door.<p>

"Wait," She said as she took her lips off of his, "the door."

"Who cares it's not as important as this." He said rolling onto his side of the bed.

Spencer's cell rang again and there was another knock at the door.

"Go," she said with a smile, "better get the door."

Reid got up threw on pajama pants and a robe and walked downstairs with her behind him in a huge t-shirt.

"Reid I know your there answer the door or I'll kick it down," Morgan said jokingly.

"The funny thing is, he's serious" Reid whispered her and she laughed.

The girl laid on the couch waiting for him to finish with this so they could get back to what they were doing. Reid answered the door even though he looked like a mess.

The door opened and Reid was standing there and he looked like he just woke up.

"Hey there pretty boy. Its nine o' clock on a Friday night and we just woke you up. Come on get dressed, we're going out." Morgan said.

"Um no and hold on ill come out here it's a mess in there." Reid said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean no?" Emily said, "come on Morgan, me , JJ, and Garcia." It'll be a blast."

"It s okay I'll pass, I'm not feeling very well actually which is uh why I left so fast today." _Hopefully they'll believe that he thought. _"But seriously, if I wasn't feeling like this I'd go."

"Fine but next time you are so coming with us," Garcia said pointing her finger at him.

"You sure? You're gonna miss a really good time." JJ added.

"Yeah, I'm not really up for it tonight. Sorry guys." Reid said.

"We'll let you off now, but next time, you're ours." Morgan said putting a hand on his shoulder, "Feel better kid. See ya Monday."

Reid waved goodbye and turned around while Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Emily walked towards the elevator. He realized the door was locked and silently cursed himself. She was going to make this difficult, he knew it.

"Open the door." Reid said playfully.

"Wait. Shh, Stay here." Emily said. The four of them stood behind a wall that blocked their view of Reid, but they could easily hear what was going on.

"What?" Garcia mouthed.

"This is so wrong." JJ said with a smile.

"Seriously open the door." Reid said again, "You're going to make this hard for me aren't you? Hannah Lee Pelletier open the door."

The four eavesdropping agents were in shock. Reid had a girl in his apartment. Garcia placed her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing and Morgan whispered "Not feeling good, I don't think so." to Emily and she smiled. They all quieted down and resumed listening when they heard the door open.

"Sorry, can I help you?" she said playfully.

"Haha. You're funny," Reid said sarcastically, "Ow, did you just assault an FBI agent?"

"And if I did what are you going to do? Arrest me?" Hannah said, "Ahh! Spencer put me down! Spencer Reid put me … Ahh!"

* * *

><p>They heard the door close and they all silently walked into the elevator and back to the car.<p>

"What just happened?" Emily asked.

"Reid's got a girlfriend!" Garcia squealed.

"I think we just interrupted…No not Reid. Why didn't he tell us he had a girl?" Morgan said.

"Oh I don't know Derek, maybe because we all would've flipped out and he would've hated it." JJ answered in a voice that said "are you kidding me".

"Morgan, we just spied on Reid and you're asking why he didn't tell us."

"Oh shut it Emily." Morgan said with a smile, "We might as well do what we planned. Some drinking and maybe figure out a way to get some info on Reid's lady friend."

"Amen." Emily said and then drove away.

* * *

><p>"Spencer Reid!" Hannah screamed and then laughed.<p>

"Where were we?" Reid said as he dropped her on the bed.

"Why don't you tell me Mr. eidetic memory?" She said running her fingers through his hair and laughing.

"You're just filled with jokes tonight aren't you?" He snapped back with a smile as he placed his lips on hers and they continued with their bedroom antics.

Monday…

It was a good day at the BAU, no case so it was just filled with paper work. It wasn't necessarily good but it was better than staring at pictures of dismembered bodies. Garcia and Emily had told Rossi and Hotch about what happened Friday night at Reid's. Hotch seemed genuinely surprised, but happy at the fact that Reid had found someone. Rossi just smiled and shook his head when he heard about the eavesdropping. Reid was working on his case files along with the rest of the team. Everyone was working, but the work was interrupted when Emily decided to speak.

"Hey Reid, how ya feeling?" asked Emily eyeing Morgan.

"What? Oh uh good…better. "He answered. He actually almost forgot the excuse he gave his team members Friday night.

"You missed a good time man. A VERY good time." Morgan said smiling.

"I'm sure." Reid said without looking up from his files.

Emily and Morgan both looked at each other and shook heads. Morgan nodded towards Garcia's office and Emily nodded that she understood.

"Be right back gonna go to the bathroom." Emily said.

"I think I'm gonna visit Garcia." Morgan said getting up.

"Okay." Reid said confused.

Emily pulled out her phone as Morgan walked out the bullpen and texted JJ to go to Garcia's.

Emily and Morgan walked into Garcia's and JJ showed up about a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I was tied up with a detective from Seattle." JJ said walking in.

"We need to get this boy talking. He talks about anything any other time." Morgan said.

"We should just let him go. He'll tell us when he's ready. He's always been a private person. He'll have to tell us eventually. Right?" JJ asked.

"I think we should just go out and ask him. Tell him we were there." Garcia said, "It's not like he'll be mad."

"Baby Girl's got a point. I don't see why not." Morgan said, "I think we should do it. Right now."

Rossi and Hotch had taken a break from their work to join Reid near his desk. They were all sitting down and talking and Reid was in the middle of asking Hotch a question about last week's case in Tulsa. When he noticed JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Emily walking towards them.

"You guys are acting weird." Reid said.

"Excuse me?" Morgan said sitting at his desk and putting his hands behind his head. JJ moved folders and sat on Emily's desk and Garcia sat in the empty chair next to Hotch.

"Well Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia are fine, but you two are acting weird," He said acknowledging Derek and Prentiss,"I can tell you guys have got something to say to me."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Prentiss asked.

"Well we've been sitting here for the past seven hours and every once in a while you two look at each other and then at me. We all study human behavior. You keep nodding to each other as if you want one of you to say something, but neither of you want to do it."

Morgan sighed and smiled. "Alright kid, who's the girl?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked suspiciously.

"Well Friday after we uh went to leave your building, we kinda hung around a little before the elevator got there and we heard some things." Emily said unsure of how Reid was going to act.

"You hung around? Really guys?" Reid said with a hint of anger in his voice, but then he got sheepish, "What exactly did you hear?"

"Um. I think that was a onetime thing. See we weren't sure if we were interrupting anything." JJ said with a smile.

"All we know is that you were feeling absolutely fantastic." Morgan added laughing.

"And this is why I didn't tell you," Reid said shaking his head.

"So Reid who is she?" Rossi asked with interest.

"Since they heard some things Friday night, I assume one of them could tell you guys her name." Reid said looking at them.

"Uh I believe it was Hannah something." Prentiss said with uncertainty.

"You guys are unbelievable," Reid said, "and yeah her name is Hannah."

"Can we get a last name?" Hotch asked.

"Only if none of you harass Garcia into doing a background check on her or if Garcia doesn't do one on her own. Please. There is a lot about her and I don't want you to find out by looking through her life."

"We promise." They said in unison.

"Okay then, her name is Hannah Pelletier."

"Where does she live?" JJ questioned.

They all knew Reid and knew the things he said, but the next words shocked all six of them more than anything Spencer's ever said before. Reid swallowed before he answered and opened his mouth then closed it and then opened it again. "Uhh, she, she lives with me." He said nervously while looking down, but then he looked up realizing the looks he was getting from his team members.

"She lives with you? Reid you have been leaving us in the dark. Tell us more. How long have you been together?" Garcia said giddy with excitement.

"I've known her for ten years and seventy one days." Reid said. JJ, Garcia, and Emily's jaw dropped and Morgan sat up in his chair.

"Ten years! Reid you've known this girl for ten years and you haven't married her yet?" Hotch asked in shock.

"Ten years is a damn long time," Rossi added with the same amount of shock Hotch had shown.

"Okay. I said I've known her for ten years. Not I've been dating her for ten years." Reid said trying to relieve the shock from the rest of the BAU members.

"Then how long have you been dating?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. It's actually," Reid hesitated, "complicated, our history. I mean she didn't move in with me until seven and a half months ago. I know the order of words in a standard dictionary, but I couldn't tell you the amount of time Hannah and I have spent dating, but it's okay because she doesn't know either." Reid said with a slight smile. Reid looked at his watch clearly wanting to avoid talking about his love life. It was already four thirty. Most of that day had flown by.

"You don't know? That's all we get? No information. No picture. Just I don't know?" Rossi questioned.

"Yeah. I'll tell you guys. I will. I just need time. It's a long story. It's not exactly easy to talk about," Reid said distantly

"Save it for a plane ride home." Hotch said with shrug.

"Yeah I guess," Reid said quietly.

"Well today was extremely productive." Rossi said standing up. "It's a Monday and it's already almost time to go."

"Thank God." Emily said throwing a close file on her desk, "I'm tired of this paperwork."

"Yeah well the paperwork fun will be short lived cause we have a case in Texas we're gonna leave for tomorrow." JJ said.

"She's right. Go home early get some rest." Hotch said.

Spencer was the first one to move. He grabbed a few files he wanted to finish, shook his head at his team members, and walked out the door.

"Reid's been living with his girlfriend for seven and a half months. We totally interrupted a little something something Friday night." Garcia smiled as they watched Reid get into the elevator.

It was around five thirty when Reid finally arrived home. Hotch had let them leave earlier than usual. Even though he left early he was behind on case reports due to the little talk his teammates started. Hannah wouldn't be back for another hour so he started working on his remaining cases. It was a little after six thirty when Hannah got home. She walked in the door and collapsed on the couch.

"These meetings are killing me." Hannah said with frustration.

"Hey I'll sit in meetings all day if you do these case files for me." Spencer said getting up, then putting his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"It's alright. As amazing as that offer sounds, I think I'll pass." Hannah said looking up at him, "I'm gonna go change. I can't take these heels for another minute."

"What do you want for dinner?" Spencer asked.

"I don't really feel like cooking. Pizza? I'll call." She replied.

"Fine with me." He said.

Hannah came downstairs in plaid pajama pants tucked into her chestnut uggs, and blue sweatshirt that said NYU, and her long brown hair falling over her shoulders and inches away from her waist.

"20 minutes." Hannah said as she walked down the steps.

Spencer was sitting on the couch watching CNN and Hannah lay next to him with her head on his lap. Every time he was home they watched CNN together. Hannah had always been an avid watcher of the news program and eventually Spencer took a custom of watching it with her.

"I have a case in Texas, we're leaving tomorrow." He said. He always hated telling her he had to go.

Hannah sighed and looked at him. "Just be careful."

"Of course," he paused for a few seconds, "they want to know about you,"

"Who? Your team?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't have to tell them every detail if you don't want me to."

"Babe, just tell them what you feel they need to know. They're practically your family. You might as well just tell them everything." Hannah said slightly smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Go for it," she said holding his hand.

They continued talking and watching TV, then there was a knock on the door.

"Food!" Hannah exclaimed.


	2. Overcoming Tragedy

**Alright. So I hope you're enjoying this story. I'm warning you now that there are mentions of September 11, 2001(which will be mentioned a few times during this fic), cutting, drug use, sex. I'm not graphic, but it is in there. I dont own CM although I'd give anything to own it. I only own my OC's Hannah, her parents, and the other OC's introduced later in the story. Enjoy.**

"The plane leaves at 12:30 I'll see you then. Nice job today." Hotch said to his team.

The case had gone on for three days and Garcia flew down with them. They had been called in to Corpus Christi for a series of stabbings. It went relatively quick and they had captured the unsub after he killed one more victim after the arrival of the BAU. They were looking at a four and a half hour flight back to Quantico, but they'd find something to do, they always did. At midnight, they boarded the plane and took off to go home. The team sat in silence for the first half hour. They were all sitting relatively close to each other still tired from the night before. Reid was thinking about what Hotch said a few days ago. He said that he should tell the team about Hannah on a plane ride home. Reid sat looking out the window with his right hand supporting his chin. He figured he'd open up now.

"I almost lost her," Reid said staring out the window, breaking the silence.

"What?" Rossi said.

"Hannah. I almost lost her." Everyone leaned forward clearly they wanted to hear his story.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked interested.

"You guys want to know about her, about us. So, I'm uh just gonna start from the beginning. It's kinda hard for me to talk about. It's hard for both of us to talk about, but I think you guys should know."

"Go for it Reid." Hotch said.

"Alright I um, I met Hannah when I was nineteen, she was eighteen, a sophomore at NYU. We started out as friends, but after about a month or so we started dating. Hannah was doing an internship in New York City. She had been doing it since she was a freshman. We were going out for a little more than a year and everything was going great. It was September. I was at the University of South Carolina attending a lecture and she was living outside of New York City at the time. I was in a class when someone walked in and said that an airliner had crashed into the north tower of the World Trade Center. The professor postponed the class and put on Fox News. We were sitting there watching the building smoking and listening to what was going on. We were talking about how crazy it was that actually happened. I was just about to call Hannah when I looked at the screen for another minute and watched the second plane crash into the south tower." Reid swallowed, he was choking up and his team could tell. "Hannah was majoring in International Business and she was an intern on the sixtieth floor of the south tower."

"Oh my God, Reid." Garcia whispered. Everyone else was just staring in disbelief.

"I called her eighty seven times. I know. Eighty-seven times. I kept dialing and dialing and getting her voicemail, but I didn't care. I kept calling hoping that she would pick up. The probability of her answering was less than two percent. I knew that if she didn't answer her phone the twenty third time I called, she wouldn't answer if I called anymore, but I didn't care. I just wanted to hear her voice, to know she was okay. I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I had never been so scared in my life. When I watched that second plane, I didn't want to believe it."

"I cannot even imagine," Emily said quietly.

"You called her eighty seven times? And then what?" JJ asked.

"I tried again. The eighty-eighth time I called it rang four times and a guy picked up. He asked who was calling and I told him. He was a doctor at NYU Medical Center. He told me Hannah was in surgery. And stupidly I asked what happened. I mean I knew what happened, I watched it, but he told me something completely different. Hannah was being treated for nine broken ribs, punctured lungs, and a ruptured spleen," he paused. "Hannah didn't make it to work that morning. Some guy in silver Escalade was going ninety-six miles per hour off an exit on route one. It hit the driver's side of her car. He said her injuries were life threatening, but if she fought hard, she'd make it."

"Holy shit man" Morgan said.

"What did you do?" Hotch asked.

"I called her mom Stacey in Virginia and her dad Ryan, he's in the army and an instructor at Annapolis to let them know their daughter wasn't dead and to see if they called to say what happened. And I drove. I drove for thirteen hours. I stopped three times. New York City was a mess, but somehow I got to the hospital. Stacey and Ryan were there and even though it had been fourteen hours since I talked to the doctor, she was still in recovery. We waited another four and half hours before she woke up and we could talk to her. The four and half hours we spent waiting we were trying to figure out how the hell to tell her what happened that morning. I said before how she was on the 67th floor, everyone she worked with didn't make it out. That car accident almost killed her, but saved her life.

"Reid you don't have to continue if this is hard for you." Hotch said.

"I told you it was a long story, I might as well finish it. Um, so the doctor got us and told us she'd need some time in the hospital and a lot of medication, but she'd be okay. I remember walking into her room, seeing her lying there. She grabbed my hand and smiled. She could barely talk but she managed to tell me how scared she was that she'd never see me again and asked how long I'd been waiting and how it must have been impossible to find a flight so quick. I didn't have the heart to tell her that every flight in America was canceled and why."

"How'd you tell her?" Emily asked.

Reid smiled. "She always watched CNN. Still to this day she watches it every day. She could have been doing a ton of important things, but she always made time for it. The fact that she was laying in a hospital bed in more pain than she had ever been in didn't stop her. She asked me to put it on. I hesitated and told her to wait. I went to get her doctor and told him about what I had to tell her. He came in with me and I explained to her that four airliners were hijacked and two ended up crashing through the World Trade Center and that both towers had collapsed. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. She didn't say anything, she just told me to put on the news, so I did. Of course the whole thing was repeating the planes hitting the towers and them collapsing. She cried. She cried for months. She had nineteen funerals to attend in a week, but she couldn't attend any of them because she was still in the hospital. She was released two months later and she was never really the same. That's when we broke up the first time. It wasn't really a break up we just decided that being together wasn't right at the time. I was still there for her though. She kept blaming herself that those people died and as much as we tried to convince her she wouldn't listen. I'm only telling all of you this because I told you guys before not to do some background check on her. I didn't want you to find all this out through medical records and police reports, but I know you get curious and want to know about her. The records and reports don't show who she really is. Hannah is an amazing person and she did things after 9/11 that would probably cause all of you to question her sanity. She's better now. She still has her moments, nightmares, thoughts, but she, she had a really difficult time dealing with losing so many people she knew. She uh started to uh cut herself. Her wrists. She did it for a few months, but she stopped. She didn't want to live like that anymore so she got help. She went to a psychiatrist for a while and she helped her a lot. I knew she was experiencing…"

"Survivor's guilt," Rossi finished.

"Yeah. She had a hard time dealing with that, but a few months of treatment she realized that there was nothing she could've done to prevent what happened and learned to deal with the grief. We kept talking. I was there for her whenever she needed it. We saw each other every once in a while. Her senior year we kind of became involved again and she finally graduated. We dated that summer and she started her career in the fall which is when I told her I was planning to join the FBI."

"How'd she take that?" Hotch asked raising his eyebrows.

"She told me to go for it." Reid answered.

"Really? If she's okay with this career I think you should keep her." JJ said laughing.

"I think the fact that she had such close personal ties to September 11th, that it made it okay. I even told her about the BAU and how it worked. How if I got in we traveled a lot and we were put in some dangerous situations. She was still behind me one hundred percent and she still is. I joined the academy and she found a job in Baltimore. We saw each other when we could, we made it work but we weren't as close as we would've liked to be. I graduated from the academy joined the team. Worked here for two years and then she got a job in Alexandria and moved in with her mom. We still kept talking and then Georgia happened. She knew something was up, she even stayed with me two weeks afterwards and I told her everything, the case, Tobias, the drugs. I pushed her away though, I really didn't want her to get herself involved with my problems, but she said she'd do anything to heIp me. So she did what she could, I got clean and dealt with what happened. We both realized that we were both ready for a real relationship and we needed each other. We started dating again in 2008 and we've been together ever since. And as for her moving in with me seven months ago, she kept staying over, I gave her a key and it just kind of ended up turning into what we have now."

"You were not even close to lying when you said your history was complicated," Garcia said, "I can't even believe you two have been through that much."

"I can't either. I still have those moments once in a while, usually after rough cases where I come home and I think that if she had left for work two minutes earlier or two minutes later or the car that hit her was going a few miles faster, she wouldn't be sitting on the couch waiting for me."

"When you think about it that way, that's insane. A few minutes could have made a total difference." JJ said shocked.

"You love her though. I can tell." Emily said.

"Yeah. Now you know why I don't go out with you guys. You're always trying to find me a girl. I've had one. I've had one for a long time." Reid said smiling, then he paused. "it's nice though."

"What's nice?"

"Coming home to someone, someone who doesn't know what we do, someone who listens. And I can see it in all of you, you're all dying to meet her. You'll meet her. Someday. And what Morgan said about marrying her, we're at a good place in our lives. Everything is going great." Reid said.

"Damn, cause I could use a good wedding party." Morgan said jokingly.

"Can we see a picture?" JJ asked. Reid took out his phone and went through his pictures. He had a lot to choose from. He picked one Hannah's mom took of Hannah in a ponytail, jean shorts, and a blue shirt laughing at him because she smeared icing on is face.

"She's cute," Emily said.

"What's with the face Reid?" Morgan asked.

"We were at her aunt's house for the fourth of July and I said something she wasn't too happy about and she decided that hitting me in the face with a piece of cake was a good way to get revenge."

The team laughed. "Wow. What did you do back?" JJ said.

"Got her back and then threw her in the pool," he said.

"I want to meet this girl," Garcia said.

The plane landed around four thirty and everyone tiredly made their way home.

Reid walked in his apartment around four forty five. He quietly walked upstairs and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants and got into bed careful not to wake Hannah up.

"Spencer?" She spoke tiredly.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" he whispered.

"No. I missed you." She whispered back.

"I missed you too." He said as she moved closer and put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

It was a little more than two weeks after Reid had told the team about Hannah. He was actually happy he finally told the team. It's like there were no secrets, but the downside was that his teammates were constantly pestering him to let them meet her. They were in the conference room being briefed about a local case. The whole team was listening to JJ talk, when Anderson interrupted.

"Um. Sorry, but Dr. Reid, someone's here for you." He said as he moved out of the way.

"Hey," she said smiling, "I don't understand it."

"Understand what?" Reid said.

"That you can remember every digit of Pi, but you can't remember to bring your phone with you." She said laughing and holding his phone up.

The team just silently listened to the conversation. They were shocked. She was gorgeous. Hannah was wearing dark pants, black heels, and a light blue button down shirt. She had bright blue eyes and long brown wavy hair. She was small, and when she held up Reid's phone she had a tattoo on her wrist. She reached up with the opposite hand to put her hair behind her ear which made at least eight ear piercings visible and a tattoo on her other wrist. She definitely didn't seem like the type Reid would go for.

"You're funny. Give it to me." He said and then she handed it to him.

"I called to tell you that Leo is sending me to New York for three days," She said nervously.

"New York City? You gonna be okay." He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Casey's going too. I mean it's almost been ten years, I can't avoid the city forever." She answered.

"So, you gonna introduce us?" Rossi asked

"Oh right. Sorry. Um, this is Hannah, and that's Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jereau or JJ, Aaron Hotchner, and David Rossi." He said pointing to his teammates.

"Nice to finally meet you," Hannah said smiling to the team.

"The same to you," Morgan said staring at Reid.

"I've heard a lot about you." She said

"I wish we could say the same," Emily giving Reid a look and shaking her hand.

Hannah's phone rang and she answered.

"Hey. Shut up. Yeah he is pretty great," she smiled at Reid. "Alright. I'll meet you there. See you soon. Bye." She spoke softly and hung up.

"My flight leaves at two, I'm gonna stop home really quick, but I'll see you in three days."

Reid got up and said, "I'll walk you out."

They both walked down the stairs and stood in front of the elevator. Meanwhile the rest of the team was watching their goodbye through the door.

"If you get a case, just be careful," she said worried.

"Always, and if you need to call at anytime, go ahead." He replied

"I love you." She said and he put his arm around her waist and kissed her lips.

"I love you too," he replied as she walked into the elevator.

"I'll text you when I land," she said and waved as the doors closed.

The team ran to their original seats as Reid walked up the stairs back to the conference room where he was greeted by stares from everyone.

"Damn," Morgan said.

"What?" A confused Reid muttered.

"She's beautiful," Garcia said and Reid just smiled.

JJ continued with the briefing and everyone acted as if nothing happened. After fifteen more minutes she finished and they got started.

"Hey Reid I have a question." Emily said grabbing everyone's attention, "What are her tattoos of?"

"Um she actually has 3. Her left wrist says "Never" and her right wrist says "Forget" She got them a year and a half after 9/11. She wanted to cover her scars, she wanted a better reminder. Her third is," he stopped for a second, "Is on her right hip. It says "Carpe Diem".

"Ohhhh. That's nice." Prentiss said.

"And I'm sure you've seen the one on her hip MULTIPLE times," Morgan said and then elbowed Reid in the side and laughed.

"Funny, Morgan."

"Funny…and true"


	3. Oops

Reid had come home for two nights to no one. It was strange to not have her with him. It was only three days, but he missed her. Thankfully the team had a local case that kept his mind off of her. Spencer came home late the third day. Hannah called that afternoon and said she just landed so she'd be home when he got there. He walked in the door around ten and walked into his room to Hannah sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"How was it?" He asked

"It was alright. It brought back a lot of memories; I made Casey go with me to Ground Zero. I just wanted to see it. It was surreal." She whispered to him.

He walked towards her, lifted her head up, and kissed her lips. Hannah smiled and then kneeled on the bed. She took of Spencer's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They undressed each other, did what they needed to do, and fifteen minutes later they were passionately making love to each other.

"That was…that was," Hannah said.

"Absolutely fantastic." Spencer said.

"I was gonna say great, but yeah that works." Hannah said smiling.

"you done?" he asked.

"oh no." she said sensually and rolled toward him.

Twenty minutes later, and they were continuing and then Spencer stopped.

"What?" Hannah said.

"I think…I think," Spencer couldn't find the words to explain what happened. It was easy to say, but he couldn't. "It broke."

"Noo!," She paused."You know what? Forget it. Its fine Spence. I'm on birth control, I'll go to the pharmacy tomorrow if it'll make you feel beter. We'll be fine. We will." She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

'Hannah, you promise?," he asked nervously and seriously.

"I promise," she said.

They were both done after that. Hannah knew she would be fine. She'd buy a contraceptive in the morning. She really didn't need it, she just wanted to reassure Spencer and herself that everything would be okay. She eventually drifted off to sleep after thinking about it for a few minutes. Reid on the other hand, lay awake for a good hour. He was really worried, but Hannah was right. She was on birth control. There was a three to ten percent chance anything could possibly happen. Everything would be okay. Hannah and Spencer both got up for work the next morning. There was definitely something different between them. They talked at breakfast, but Hannah could tell last night was still in his mind. As Hannah went to leave, she turned toward Spencer.

"I'll stop on my way to work. Don't worry." She smiled and kissed him goodbye.

Reid walked into the BAU and sat as his desk starting on the case files he had waiting for him on his desk.

"Good morning Spence," JJ said walking into the bullpen, "How was your night?"

"Uhh good," he said half lying. His night was good, he just could've done without one thing, "Hannah came back from New York yesterday."

"Did she say how it was?" JJ said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. Her meetings were boring, but she went to visit ground zero which is a big step for her. She also went shopping. She did a lot of that. I don't understand it." Reid answered.

"Ground zero. Wow. And what don't you understand exactly?" JJ asked.

"Girls and shopping."

JJ laughed, "it's just the way we are."

The rest of the team made their way into the office and Reid's mind drifted away from last night and he focused on his job and the conversations his coworkers were having.

* * *

><p>Three and half months later…<p>

Hannah woke up a few mornings in a row not feeling too good. It was June, so it wasn't flu season. She had also come home completely exhausted. She ignored it for a few days, but one Tuesday while Spencer was on a case she went into work earlier than usual. She was having a conversation with two of her coworkers Joey and Casey when she ran into the bathroom in the middle of it. Casey followed her into the bathroom to make sure she was okay.

"Hannah? You alright?" Casey said walking into the bathroom.

"No." Hannah said opening the door. It had been clear she was crying. Her eyes were red and her make up was smudged.

"You wanna talk about it?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. My stomach's just been weird the last few weeks and I've been getting sick a lot. I'm gonna go home," she looked in the mirror and fixed herself.

"Hannah." she looked at her,"Are you…?" Casey asked

"I don't know," Hannah interrupted fairly quickly. "I'm just gonna go home." Casey hugged her.

Hannah grabbed her bag and walked into her boss' office. "Uh, Leo, I'm going home. I woke up this morning and I feel horrible."

"Yeah go ahead. I hope you feel better." He said.

"Thanks." She said and then walked out of her office building and got in her car. She checked her phone and texted Spencer.

WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME?

IF THIS KEEPS GOING THE WAY ITS GOING PROBABLY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY.

OK. I LOVE YOU.

LOVE YOU TOO.

Hannah put her phone in the cup holder and took a deep breath. Her stomach still felt strange. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove toward her and Spencer's apartment. The way home her mind came back to one thought. She didn't want to believe it, but it was a major possibility and she had to deal with it. She pulled into the pharmacy parking lot, sat there for a moment to gather her thoughts, took out her wallet and went in. She got what she needed, paid, and drove home. She opened the door to their apartment and walked up to the bathroom glancing at the clock on the nightstand before she went in, it was only ten thirty. In the bathroom, she took the pregnancy test out of the box.

"Here we go." She said to herself

Three minutes later, she paced around the bedroom for a while shaking it. The test was faced towards the floor so she couldn't see the result. She walked around for a while just shaking the pregnancy test, too nervous to turn it over. Eventually, she stopped shaking it and sat on the bed. Hannah was shaking. She took a deep breath before she turned it over preparing herself for what could be the shock of their lives. She finally gathered enough courage to turn it over, and when she did she was staring at a tiny pink plus sign. Hannah closed her eyes. They were always so careful. Always. She glanced at the clock again. It read seven after twelve. It had taken more than an hour and a half for her to actually look at the test. She picked up her phone and called her doctor.

"Dr. Charles office," the receptionist answered.

"Hi, umm. I'd like to make an appointment tomorrow if that's possible." Hannah said staring at the pink plus sign.

"Yes..we have one at…let me see…uh we have one at ten forty five, unless you want something later." She said.

"Uh no, that's fine I'll take it." Hannah said.

"Alright then, it's set. I just need your name."

"Hannah Pelletier," she said quietly.

"Alright Ms. Pelletier, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Hannah whispered and hung up.

After she hung up, she wrapped the pregnancy test in a paper towel and tossed it into the trashcan. She sat back on the bed and picked up the phone to call the one person she needed right now.

"Hey Hannah!" a woman answered.

"Mom. Hi. Umm. Can we go to lunch, I really want to talk to you about something." Hannah said to her mom.

"Yeah I'll pick you up soon. Everything okay baby?" Stacey asked.

"Yes uh no, I don't know just, just please get here." Hannah said close to tears.

She almost cried but she didn't. It wasn't real, not yet. Her mom came about a half hour after she called and they went to a small restaurant. Hannah and Stacey sat down at a table and Stacey asked her daughter if she wanted a glass of wine giving her the perfect opportunity to break the news.

"You sure you don't want a glass? I'll pay." Stacey said with a smile.

Hannah smiled, "I would but um," she looked down and played with her napkin and whispered, "but um you, you can't have alcohol when you're pregnant."

Stacey was silent and Hannah looked up at her mom. Stacey's hand was over her mouth and there was a trace of tears in her eyes. "Hannah." Stacey whispered.

"I uh, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow at ten forty five. I wan…I need you there with me."

"Of course." Stacey said as she got up and hugged her daughter.


	4. I Think We Can Do This

Stacey arrived to pick Hannah up at home. She called out sick that day as she could deal with whatever she heard from the doctor. Hannah got in the car and they drove to the doctor's office. Hannah and Stacey walked in and sat down. They waited fifteen minutes before her name was called. She held on to her mom's hand the entire time. The nurse brought her back and did an ultrasound. Hannah had her eyes closed but opened them when her mom spoke.

"Oh my God. Hannah." She whispered as she squeezed her daughter's hand. Hannah opened her eyes and looked at the screen.

"You're definitely pregnant," the nurse said and the doctor walked in about a minute later.

"Alright Hannah, let's see. Well it looks like you're around eight and half weeks along. I have this feeling you were having signs a while ago, but you put the idea out of your head. Hannah if you don't want to keep the baby, we can refer you to adoption agencies or…" he said and then Hannah interrupted.

"No. I'm gonna keep it." She said shakily.

"Alright then. Everything looks great…" he paused, "And right now we're looking at a March 6th due date,"

Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Wow." Was all she could say.

"You can't really hear a heartbeat until about twelve weeks so I'll make your next appointment August 7th. You can call back for a time. If you have any questions or concerns, just call. I assume this is your first child. Pregnancy is difficult, but if you take care of yourself and do everything you need to, it'll be a lot easier." Dr. Charles said.

Hannah pulled her shirt down and sat up. "I do have one question. I was in a car accident almost ten years ago and I have to take a ton of medicine everyday because I don't have a spleen so…" she asked.

"Do you have your medication with you?" Hannah went into her bag and pulled out five different pill bottles and the doctor read the labels. "It won't affect the baby. You can stay on them, I mean you need to, but it won't do anything. I'm going to add a few more pills though. Just two prenatal vitamins. Try to take them once a day." He answered.

"Thanks doctor." she said.

Hannah went to leave with her mother and a sonogram inside a yellow envelope.

"And Hannah," Dr. Charles said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Congratulations," he said and she slightly smiled.

Hannah sat in the car and for the first time since she found out she was pregnant, she cried.

"Hannah, you two can do this. I know you can. You love each other, you can do it." Stacey said hugging her daughter.

"I'm terrified. I'm happy. I mean it's something Spencer and I created. But how… How am I supposed to tell him?" she said through her tears, 'Everything was going great we were finally done dealing with our problems," she was in hysterics now. "Neither of us are ready for this. We've never even talked about kids."

Stacey rubbed her daughter's back, "Hannah, listen to me. You are ready for this. He loves you and you love him. You two have been through everything together. I think having a baby will be the greatest thing that's happened to you two in a while. You're scared. You're allowed to be, but I'm going to tell you that you two can do it.,." she paused, "You want to do it, right?"

"Of course mom, I just don't know how he's going to react," Hannah sniffled.

"I'm sure he'll be there for you. You're going to have to talk a lot about this. You'll both get used to the idea of being parents and when the baby's born you wont be able to imagine life without it." Stacey said still rubbing Hannah's back.

Hannah wiped her eyes,"I know."

Stacey stopped rubbing her back and looked at her. "There is a great thing that's going to come out of this situation. Hannah, you're going to be a mom and I'm gonna have a grandchild. Do you know how happy that makes me?" Hannah smiled a little. Stacey drove Hannah home after the appointment and stayed with her until about nine when Spencer called from Denver.

"Heyyy. We just finished the case I should be home by one am or so. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you too. I'm glad you're done. I just want you to come home." Hannah could feel her eyes watering and she didn't want to cry. Not on the phone, he'd know.

"Well lucky for you I'll be home in a few hours." He said.

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too. We're gonna take off in a few minutes so I'll see you when I get home." Reid said. "Hannah, are you okay."

"Fine. Just really tired," she said.

"Okay. Go to bed. I'll see you when I get home."

Hannah hung up and laid down on the couch and fell asleep with her right hand on her stomach.

* * *

><p>Reid hung up the phone.<p>

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Hannah just seemed off." he said,

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. She seemed upset. She really wanted me to come home. I mean she's always happy when I come home, but she seemed like she really wanted me to come home. And lately she's been," he paused, "different."

"Different how?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. Just not herself," he said.

"We'll be home soon kid, you can talk to her. I'm sure everything's fine. She's probably just tired." Morgan said.

"Yeah." Reid said.

* * *

><p>Spencer took out his keys and unlocked the door. He walked into the room and saw Hannah lying awake on the couch.<p>

"Did you wait for me?" he asked putting his bag on the ground and sitting next to her.

She nodded and grabbed his hands, "Spence I know it's like 1:30 in the morning, but I really need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"Um nothing's wrong. But before I tell you I just want to let you know that I know we can do this. I don't know how you're going to react, but I'm going to be completely honest with you Spencer. I'm scared, terrified actually, but I want this. I want to do this. I've gotten through my accident and depression and you overcame a drug addiction and you see and experience horrible things at work, but you manage to come home and still be this amazing guy. And I…I think if we can do those things, we can do this."

Spencer was actually scared now, "Hannah where are you going with this?"

"Spencer you're one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me and maybe this happened for a reason, but…" she started crying.

"Hannah? " he said nervously.

"Spencer, I'm, " she sniffled and took a breath, "I'm pregnant. Before you say anything or think anything, I just want to let you know that I think… I know we can do this. I know you can do this."

Spencer was silent. He ran his fingers through his hair and thought about that one night, but it didn't happen then.

"How far along are you?" he managed to ask.

Hannah put her hand on her stomach and sniffled, "eight and a half weeks."

"That's more than two months."

She nodded, "I know,"

"Hannah I just… I cant believe it. We were so careful."

"Not careful enough. It happened and we're going to have to live with that. As scared and unprepared as we both are, this is probably the best thing that's happened to us in years. I know its a lot to take in I'm still trying to deal with it myself. I just want to know, what you think? " She said quietly.

"I-I-I don't know." he said and Hannah stood up.

"Well I don't need an answer now. It's almost two and you're tired I can tell. We'll talk about it tomorrow." she said coldly. They went upstairs and laid in bed for a few minutes. Reid was facing the wall and Hannah was facing him. He turned around.

"Hannah?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," she replied

"When are you due?" He said looking at her.

"March sixth," She said looking down.

Reid didn't sleep at all. Hannah was pregnant, with his child. She was actually pregnant. Eventually Spencer drifted off into a half awake, half sleep and was woken up by the slam of the bathroom door at seven thirty. He was still in shock after last night's news. Hannah opened the door a few minutes later.

"How long does this last?" Hannah said putting her work clothes on.

"What? Morning sickness?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom and she nodded, "it varies with different women. It usually lasts ten weeks or so, but some women it lasts their entire…"he had a hard time actually saying the next word, "pregnancy."

"Great." She said and walked downstairs.

Hannah was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Spencer walked in and sat down. It was silent for a few minutes and he finally spoke.

'We're really gonna be parents?" He asked

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm gonna be a…a father?" Reid asked

"Yeah," she slightly smiled, " a great one."

Hannah got up and opened a drawer and took out the yellow envelope. She took the white sheet of paper and turned it upside down and slid it across the table. Spencer flipped it over. He was looking at his child. This was really happening.

"I'm gonna leave for work. I'll see you tonight." She said picking up her bag and keys and placing a kiss on his head, "I'm telling Leo when I get in. You can tell your team if you want, or you can wait. Just don't wait too long." She smiled and walked out the door.

Reid was so tired from the night before. He'd gotten in late and barely slept at all. He walked into work, coffee in hand, and sat down at his desk. The whole team did paperwork all day and Reid didn't say more than four words to any of them. Everyone noticed that something was up with Reid.

"Hey kid, everything alright?" Morgan asked concerned.

He just nodded. The whole team was trying to figure out what happened that caused Reid to act like this.

"Is everything okay between you and Hannah?" Hotch asked and Reid nodded again.

Everyone went back to working. Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia were all working near Emily, Morgan, and Reid's desks. Once in a while someone would ask a question, but Reid couldn't help but think about his future. He threw his pen on his desk and put his head in his hands.

"Reid?" Emily asked.

He thought for a second and spoke loud enough for the whole team to hear him. "Hannah's pregnant." Reid said flatly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Spence," JJ said.

"She told me when I got home last night. I barely slept. I just…I didn't expect it at all." Reid said leaning back in his chair.

"Um wow. How do you feel about that?" Morgan asked shocked.

"Terrified. Confused. We were always so careful. I love Hannah, but the whole idea of actually being a…a father. I'm not ready." He said quietly.

'Reid. I think you're more ready than you think you are." Rossi said.

"Yeah well I've got seven months to be ready." Reid said.

"Seven?" Emily asked confused.

"She's eight and a half weeks along," Reid said looking down.

"Oh wow," she replied.

Garcia shuffled over to Reid in her bright orange heels, "Reid! Oh my God! Congratulations! Our little baby is actually going to have a baby!" she said hugging him.

"Thanks Garcia," he whispered

"Reid do you want to talk?" Hotch asked and Reid nodded. They both walked into Hotch's office and shut the door. Reid sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Dave's right," Hotch said, "You probably are more ready than you think you are."

"I don't know. I just, I don't understand. We were always so careful. Everything between us was finally okay. Hotch I'm really not ready for this. " Reid said with his head still in his hands.

"Reid. If you don't think you're ready you don't have to do this," Hotch said and Reid looked at him.

"Hotch, how could you even say that? I'm not going to leave her alone. I'm going to be there for Hannah and my child. I'm not going to be my father." Reid shot back.

Hotch had a look of content on his face, "See. You want this. Reid if you didn't think you and Hannah were capable of being parents you wouldn't have reacted the way you just did. You love her. Like you said before you have seven months to be ready for this. I'm sure Hannah is just as scared as you are and she understands how you feel. It happened and you're going to have to except that. It seems you two have been through hell and back with each other. It's not gonna be easy, but it's a really good thing. You're a smart kid Reid. You'll figure it out."

"You did that on purpose?" Reid said and Hotch raised an eyebrow, "You don't have to do this. You said it because you knew I wouldn't even think of doing that."

"You can do it Reid. You'll get used to the idea of being a father and it'll be the greatest thing that'll ever happen to you. And I know you don't really have anyone to go to about this. If you need anything, I'm here. I've gone through all of it. We've got about an hour left, just go home. Talk to her." Hotch said to him.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said and stood up.

"Hey Reid," Hotch said and Reid turned toward him,"Congratulations." and Reid smiled slightly. He walked downstairs, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the bullpen. Hotch followed shortly after.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked.

Hotch and the team watched Reid walk into the elevator, "He will be." Hotch said.

Reid walked in on Hannah asleep on the couch and the sound of Anderson Cooper's voice on the tv. He walked in and knelt down next to her. He pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her. Her eyes opened tiredly.

"Spence?" she said still groggy from sleep.

"I think we can do this too." He said quietly.

She smiled and kissed him back and flung her arms around his neck.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Pancakes?" she smiled.

Spencer shook his head and smiled.

'What?" She said sitting up.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering what the crazy cravings you're gonna have for the next few months will be." He said.

Hannah stuck out her tongue and walked into the kitchen with him. Over dinner they talked about how she found out and that her mom knew. Hannah told Spencer that she told some people at work and when she told Casey she squealed and hugged her. Spencer talked about his team's reactions and Hannah laughed when he told her about Garcia. Hannah mentioned the doctor's appointment on August 7th and told him to come with her if he wasn't on the case. They had talked a lot more than they had the night before which Hannah liked because she didn't want to avoid the subject forever. They finished dinner and sat on the couch. Hannah looked at a framed photograph of Spencer and his mom and smiled.

"You're gonna have to call her," She said.

"Who?" Spencer said.

Hannah nodded toward the photograph and he looked at it.

"I didn't even think of how I was going to tell her." He said.

"'We can do it tomorrow. Its Saturday we're both off. We can talk about everything and get ourselves together and not worry about work for the next two days." She leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer looked down at her for a minute and smiled. His left arm was around her and he put his right hand on top of her left, which was lightly placed on her stomach. Later that night, the laid in bed and talked.

"Spencer?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you scared?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"So am I. You know I came home yesterday and I thought about this, about you. I don't expect you to be a hundred percent okay with this, but I just want you to be here." Hannah said.

"Hannah. I swear to you, there is nothing that would ever make me want to leave you, especially this. The thought of that never even crossed my mind." He responded.

"I never even got your opinion. We never talked about kids, did you even want any?" she asked.

"It's funny because Emily asked me one time a few years ago when we had a case in California. She asked if I ever considered having baby geniuses one day," Hannah laughed, "We had just started seeing each other again a few months before. I never actually answered her. But, when you were in surgery for your accident and we didn't know if you were going to make it. I thought about our future together and what we could have later in life, but that was before everything happened."

"But you want to do this right?"

"Uhh, yeah," he answered. Hannah smiled and yawned she rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"As scared as I am, I'm actually excited to be a mom, and I think you're going to be a great dad. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better about this whole thing. I mean it. I really think that you're going to be amazing." She said and he smiled.

"March sixth. You know only five percent of babies are actually born on their due date?" Spencer whispered. Hannah looked up and smiled slightly.

"I do now," Hannah yawned and a few minutes later she was sound asleep.


	5. Ten Years Comes With Lots of Tears

**Quick note: I know the 10 year anniversary of 9/11 is on a Sunday. But for this story its on a thursday. **

The next morning Spencer woke up to the slam of the bathroom door…again. It was Saturday and he hadn't gotten much sleep in the past two days, and Hannah was up at six forty five. He hated seeing her like this. He tiredly got up and opened the door. Hannah was sitting on the floor in the bathroom. She looked tired and miserable and he couldn't help but feel personally responsible. She told him to go back to sleep, she'd be fine. After about forty minutes Hannah came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Spencer sat up and rubbed her back. She laid back down and they both fell asleep for another few hours until once again Hannah ran into the bathroom. They had both stayed home that day. Spencer called Diana that afternoon and told her that she was going to be a grandmother. Thankfully, she was having a good day and she was actually very excited despite the disappointment that they weren't married. She couldn't stop telling Spencer and Hannah how happy she was.

A few weeks came and went. Reid had gone on a few cases, but the first one away from her since he found out she was pregnant was the hardest.

"How's Hannah doing?" Rossi asked on the plane ride home.

"Good. She's got a doctors appointment tomorrow. She wants me to go." He replied.

"As you should. And you? How are you doing?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. The whole thing still hasn't hit me yet. I hate seeing her deal with morning sickness and all that. She actually yelled at me yesterday because women go through hell for nine months and the men get the fun part." He smiled.

Rossi smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but JJ interrupted him.

"I agree with her one hundred percent." JJ said.

"Thanks JJ." He smiled.

"Anytime."

Reid came in late the next day. He ended up going to the doctor with Hannah. Hannah laid down and the doctor came in and asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. They both looked at each other, they hadn't even mentioned that to each other. They talked it over for a few minutes and both decided to wait until the baby was born. Hannah was doing great and they even got to hear the heartbeat for the first time. Hannah squeezed Spencer's hand and smiled. He walked into work happier than he's been in weeks.

"How did Hannah's appointment go?" JJ asked when he walked in.

"Good. We heard the heartbeat." He said.

"Oh my God. Spencer. That's so exciting." She exclaimed hugging him.

Another month had gone by. Morgan had started referring to the baby as "baby genius" and even started pestering Reid about naming the kid Derek if it was a boy. Reid knew he was kidding, but Hannah thought it was funny and every so often she would refer to the baby as "baby genius" as well. It was September 10th, a Wednesday. They'd had a pretty quiet day at the BAU. Morgan, Emily, and Reid had been talking for a while.

"I can't believe tomorrow will be ten years," Morgan said.

"Ten years. I think that's crazy." Emily added.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem that long ago," Morgan replied.

"I know," Reid said quietly,

"Hey kid, what's up?" Morgan asked.

"Hannah, I'm just worried about how she'll be tomorrow," he said.

"Oh right," Morgan said.

"Every year she gets so upset. I hate seeing her like that. She lost so many people that day. I mean she got through the grief, but even ten years later it's still going to be hard on her and now she's pregnant. Reid said.

"Are you coming in tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. She told me to go in, but I don't know, I'll talk to her about it," he answered.

The next morning at Reid's apartment, it was five am. Hannah hadn't slept that night. She was dreading the next day, specifically the grief, and all the other constant reminders of that one day. She laid in bed next to Spencer and rolled over facing him. Hannah was a little over four months pregnant and she had a small baby bump. She looked at Spencer, put her hand on her belly, and fell asleep. She woke up two hours later to Spencer rubbing her arm.

"You were crying," he whispered looking at her.

"I was?" she asked confused.

"What was it?" he asked.

Hannah sat up and broke down, "All of it, the car, the planes, the smoke, the dust, the sirens. I can't believe it's been ten years. It's not fair Spencer, it's just not fair." She said in hysterics. Spencer sat up and pulled her into a hug. She was shaking and he was rubbing her back.

"I know baby. I know. Hannah I'm gonna stay home with you." He said as she cried on his shoulder.

"No." She lifted her head up. "Go. I'll be fine. If I need you home I'll call you okay. Please go to work." she sniffled.

'Are you sure? Hotch will be fine with it, he'll understand." He said and wiped a tear off of her face.

"I'm positive. I'll probably try to sleep all day anyway. I didn't really sleep last night. Spencer I'll call you. I promise," she said. Spencer got dressed for work. They both went downstairs and Hannah grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch. She turned on the tv and let herself cry.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied, kissed her, and he looked at her before he walked out the door.

"Go!" she said with a slight smile. Spencer walked out the door and went to work. Everywhere you went was somber that day. The news consisted of memorials and recaps of event that had happened ten years ago. Even the BAU was particularly different. Reid walked into work around eight.

"Reid, you're here," Morgan said when he walked in.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to leave early. Hannah told me to go into work. I didn't want to, but as long as she's okay."

Everyone worked on files for most of the day. Around twelve thirty Hotch called them in for a meeting about a potential case they'd have to leave for in a few days. Hotch was talking when Reid's phone rang. Hotch gave him a nod so he could answer.

"Hey. Yeah. Hannah. No.." Reid blinked back tears. "I know. I'll leave in a few minutes. Okay?" Reid sad into the phone and stood up, "Hold on. Hotch, can I leave?" and Hotch nodded and he went back to talking. "I know. Did you sleep at all? Okay. Yeah, I'll be home. Yes. I promise. I love you." Then he walked down the steps. The team watched him walk down the stairs.

"I can't even imagine what she's going through right now," Emily said.

Spencer came home and Hannah was asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her quietly so he didn't wake her up. Hannah had CNN on and he sat there and watched it until she woke up crying four hours later. Spencer grabbed her hand and she sat up.

'Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said and pushed her hair out of her face, "Did you lay here all day?"

"I got a shower," she said.

"Did you eat anything?" He said.

She looked up at him with her puffy red eyes and sniffled, "I'm not hungry."

"You didn't have anything? Hannah, it's not just about you," Reid said harsher than intended, "What I mean is that you may not be hungry, but its not just you should be thinking about. Look down."

Hannah looked down at her small baby bump and put both of her hands on it.

"I know you're upset and this is how you deal with what happened, but you need to eat something. Not for me. Not for you, but for the baby. Please. Anything you want," he said.

Hannah was silent. Her hands were still on her stomach, Spencer was right; she had another human life she was responsible for.

"Pizza? Pancakes? Chinese?" he asked.

She looked at him after he said pancakes.

"Pancakes it is then," He said.

Hannah ate her heart out. They both knew she was hungry, but Spencer didn't say anything because he knew he'd upset her. For nine years Hannah did the same thing, and this year would be no different. Hannah finished eating and so did Spencer. He had made himself soup because he couldn't handle anymore pancakes. It was around eight when Spencer sat next to Hannah on the couch and grabbed her hand as she watched another replay of the planes hitting the towers. She sniffled.

"I should've been there," she said softly.

"Hannah, don't do that to yourself. You're here and alive. Hannah if you weren't in that accident you wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have you and we wouldn't be having this baby." He said putting his hand on her stomach. She laid down next to him with her head in his lap and rested his hand back on her belly. They were quietly watching the news and Hannah fell asleep for about ten minutes when Spencer quickly took his hand off of her. She smiled for the first time that day.

"You felt that too?" she said rubbing her belly.

"Hannah was that… was that the first time?" he asked

"For you? Yes. I've been feeling it for a few days." She said pulling his face towards hers and kissing him, "thank you." She said.


	6. We're in Vegas

Spencer walked into work the next morning. Hannah still seemed upset about yesterday, so Spencer told her to meet him at work around twelve thirty. And they'd go to lunch. She agreed and they both went their separate ways to work. He was excited to have her come to work. Since Hannah was first introduced to the team, they had met her many times afterwards, but none of them had seen her since she had gotten pregnant.

"How'd it go?" Hotch asked when he walked in that morning.

"Exactly how I thought it would. She laid on the couch and watched the news all day and cried. I know that just reminds her of it all, but that's how she copes so I just let her do what makes her feel better."

"Whatever works I guess. Its different for everyone." he said.

It was a little before twelve thirty when Hannah got off the elevator at the BAU. Her hair was wavy and down. She had on a navy blue dress that showed off her figure and her belly and matching heels. She got off the elevator to walk into the bullpen, and as soon as she stepped out Emily, JJ, and Garcia going into the bullpen from Garcia's office greeted her.

"Hannah!" Garcia squealed and hugged her. She pulled back and looked at her. "Look at you! Oh my God! Congratulations!"

Hannah smiled and said a quiet thank you. JJ and Emily both hugged her and said a few things to her as well. The four of them walked through the doors together. Garcia couldn't stop talking about Hannah's tiny belly and Hannah started laughing. Reid looked up when he heard her laugh.

"Heyy,"he smiled and kissed her.

"Hannah how ya doing? How's baby genius?" Morgan said hugging her.

"Good," she laughed.

Rossi and Hotch came downstairs noticing the little gathering downstairs. They both greeted her. Hannah's right arm was around Spencer's waist and her left hand was on her stomach

"You alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I'm just not used to the whole human being moving around inside of me thing yet," she said

Garcia walked over to Hannah and put her hand on her belly."OMG! That's so cute," Garcia said when she felt it move.

"We're going to lunch. I'll be back at like one thirty," Reid said taking Hannah's hand.

"It was nice seeing you guys again," she said and waved as she walked out with him.

* * *

><p>Hannah was around twenty weeks pregnant. Spencer and Hannah both decided that they should visit his mom at some point before the baby arrived. They decided on the first weekend of October. Hannah and Spencer boarded the ten pm flight to Las Vegas from Reagan National Airport. Spencer sat next to Hannah and before they took off she grabbed his hand.<p>

"Nervous?" he asked and she shook nodded yes, "about flying?"

She smiled slightly. "I don't know. Normally I'm fine with flying, it's just…" she put her hands on her stomach.

"Hannah you can fly. Your doctor said you'd be fine. You've got nothing to worry about. You're both healthy and you're only twenty weeks along." Spencer said and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand when they took off. Hannah relaxed about a half hour into the flight and fell asleep on his shoulder. She had one hand resting on her stomach and the other holding Spencer's hand. Spencer fell asleep on the way there as well. Hannah did better than she thought she would flying. She didn't get sick or have any dizziness or headaches. Two and a half hours into the flight a small movement in her stomach woke her up. She smiled and lifted her head up and looked at Spencer. He moved and she realized he was awake.

"Do you want to know what woke me up?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked tiredly. She took his hand and rested it where she felt the baby kick. She held his hand there until she felt it move again. He lifted his head up and looked at her and smiled. Hannah smiled and then looked down at her belly.

"She's really excited to be a grandmother," he whispered to her. "She always writes about it and asks how you're doing." Hannah smiled still looking down. "Hannah you've met my mom what nine times? She thinks you're a great girl."

She put her hand on top of his and looked at him. "You're a really great person Spencer." he put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. The plane landed around midnight in Las Vegas. Hannah and Spencer checked into their hotel and got into their room. They both showered and got into pajamas. Hannah was laying on her back across the bed and started to fall asleep and she laughed.

"What?" Spencer said standing over her.

"We're in Vegas. I'm five months pregnant. It's funny cause…" Hannah said looking up at him.

"Hannah I know exactly what you're thinking. I will tell you this right now. I would definitely do it, but I'm pretty sure if I came home married to you Garcia would kill me." He said smiling.

"Would she?" she asked sitting up laughing.

"She'd be pretty mad she wasn't there," he said sitting next to her. Hannah and Spencer both laid in bed facing each other. Hannah laughed and then yawned.

"Then we'll wait, night Spencer." she said and he kissed her.

They woke up that morning and went to breakfast then went to visit Diana.

"Dr. Reid, Hannah. How are you?" Dr. Norman asked when they walked in.

"Great. Thanks. How's my mom," Spencer asked.

"Your mother is doing a lot better. She's been a lot happier since she found out about you two. Congratulations by the way." He said.

"Thanks," Hannah said with a smile.

Hannah and Spencer followed Dr. Norman to Diana's room where she was reading. Spencer walked in with Hannah behind him.

"Hey mom." he said quietly.

"Spencer. Hannah." Diana said and stood up. She walked over to Spencer and looked at him and smiled. She hugged Hannah. "I am so happy you came to visit."

"Hi Diana." Hannah said. Hannah, Spencer, and Diana sat down and talked for a while. They mostly talked about how Hannah's pregnancy was going. Diana felt the baby move. She told them how happy she was about being a grandma. She asked if they had any names and they didn't. A few hours went by and Hannah and Spencer went to leave.

"Spencer." Diana said before he left.

"Yeah mom," he said.

"I am so proud of you Spencer," she said and he smiled.

"Thanks mom," he said and smiled.

"And something else. Make sure you take care of her and will you please marry the girl already?

"I'm working on that, but I promise it'll happen." Spencer said and he hugged his mom goodbye.

Hannah and Spencer said their goodbyes and drove back to the hotel.

"What are you thinking about?" Hannah asked rubbing her belly and looking at Spencer.

"My dad," he said, "He lives like seventeen miles from here."

"You want to see him?" Hannah asked confused.

"Yes. No. I don't know," Spencer replied.

"If you want to, go." She said grabbing his hand.

He shook his head, "I don't think I want to see him. I don't want to explain all of this. I feel like he'll feel obligated to come back into my life for our child. I'm just not ready to deal with that."

"I get it. If you're not ready then don't do it." She paused. "Hey Spence."

"Yeah Han?" he asked.

"I could really go for some ice cream." She said and he laughed.

Two days later they boarded their flight and returned to Virginia.


	7. Names & The Future

"How about Samantha," Hannah asked Spencer as he got undressed, "No," she said answering her own question.

Hannah and Spencer had been doing this whole name thing for the past three weeks and weren't getting anywhere. She had one girl name she liked, but wasn't really sure about it. Hannah and Spencer had stopped attempting boy's names because it was too difficult. Every time Hannah mentioned a boy's name she liked, he'd somehow connect it to a past case he worked on.

"Olivia," Hannah said. "I actually really love that name. Olivia Reid."

"No middle name?" Spencer said.

"Oh no there's a middle name. I'm just not gonna tell you," she said smiling.

"Why not?" he asked

"Cause I want to surprise you and I know you'll love it," she said hugging him after he sat on the bed.

Hannah was twenty-five weeks pregnant. Her stomach was definitely more noticeable than it had been. Spencer was warming up to the idea that he was going to be a father in less than three months, he was sill scared, and he was still not used to seeing Hannah noticeably pregnant. Hannah laid on her side facing him and smiled.

"I have the perfect name for a girl." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Morgan," she said laughing.

"No,' he said smiling picking up a pillow from the floor and dropping it on her.

"It actually sounds really pretty. And that was mean. You can go sleep on the couch tonight," she said hitting him with the pillow and laughing. Spencer put the pillow back on the floor.

"Goodnight Hannah," he said

The team was on a flight home from a particularly rough case. All cases were emotionally draining, but cases with children were especially hard. Reid was trying to sleep, but couldn't. The rest of the team was sound asleep, except Hotch. Hotch noticed Reid's restlessness and walked over to him.

"It all changes," Hotch, said after sitting down.

"What? Reid said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"The cases. Once you have a child, your thinking it changes. It becomes more personal."

"Why are you telling me this?" Reid asked.

"Because you haven't slept the whole flight. And I've been there. You can't stop thinking about them. I'm just letting you know that your outlook on some of these cases will change," Hotch said to him.

"Yeah, I've realized that." Reid said nodding

"Got any names?" Hotch asked.

"To be honest, I don't even know," Reid said, "We have some we like. No boys names yet though."

"You can't pick a boys name without thinking of a past unsub." Hotch said and Reid nodded. "Haley and I had that problem too."

"That's almost as bad as when Haley suggested Gideon." Hotch said and they laughed.

"You think you're not ready and you're terrified, Reid, but when you hold him or her for the first time, it'll be one of if not the greatest day of your life." Hotch said to Reid.

Hotch was the closest thing he had to a father since Gideon left. He was really glad he was there for him. The plane landed around eleven thirty pm and the team walked into the bullpen before they left. Hotch passed Reid's desk on his way out.

"Hey Hotch," Reid said as he walked past his desk. Hotch stopped before he opened he door and looked at him. "Thanks."

Reid got home around eleven forty five. He walked in quietly in case Hannah was sleeping. He silently walked upstairs and put his pajamas on and got into bed. Hannah was sound asleep and on the night table next to her was an empty pint of strawberry ice cream, her newest food obsession. He smiled and looked at her. He couldn't help but wonder about his child's future. Reid stayed up thinking. He went downstairs at two thirty. A few minutes later Hannah tiredly walked downstairs. She had on pajama pants and a sweatshirt. She was now twenty-eight weeks pregnant and she looked like it. She was still thin, but her stomach was getting a lot bigger. Her hair was in a messy bun and her bangs were hanging loosely around her face.

"What are you doing up?" Spencer asked when she walked up to him.

"Your child's been kicking me in the rib for the past hour and a half. I heard you go downstairs. I didn't even hear you come in.," she said tiredly sitting down slowly as she spoke, "I should be asking you the same question. Rough case?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he said

"About?" Hannah asked leaning back on the couch.

"The baby." Spencer said. Hannah put her hand on her stomach when she felt the baby move again.

"What about the baby?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. I just," he hesitated, "I want the best for it. My family history of schizophrenia, I didn't even think about it until a week ago and Hannah what if the baby is a "genius". My childhood wasn't great and I don't want to see our child go through what I went through. I'm not home a lot and I just, I don't wanna be like my father.," he said.

Hannah sat up and grabbed his hand and looked at him, "Spencer, first, you're not your father. You'll never be your father. Sure you travel a lot, but a few days away isn't seventeen years. And what if this baby is a "genius" times are different now it's not like it was when you were in school. There's a ton of things we could ask ourselves. What if it has your amazing, big, brown eyes or your mind or your wavy hair or your amazing personality? And the whole schizophrenia thing, the baby has what, a ten percent chance of inheriting it? That's not a lot."

Reid smiled slightly, "Ten percent chance. You sound like me."

Hannah smiled and rubbed the part of her stomach the baby kicked, "I knew at some point you'd think about it and want to talk about it. I asked my doctor yesterday at my appointment, which by the way went great. I have the sonogram in my bag if you wanna see it later. I did my research. I've known you long enough to know that it would bother you."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?" Spencer said rubbing her belly. She smiled tiredly. Spencer stood up and helped Hannah off of the couch. They both walked upstairs and laid in bed. Hannah was cuddled up next to Spencer. It was a cold January night. They laid in bed for a few minutes.

"Ow. Baby please let mommy sleep," she whispered. Reid put his hand on her stomach and felt the baby move again.

"I know what this baby will definitely inherit from you." Hannah whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"You're inability to sleep." she said with a smile. Reid pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. And with that they both drifted off to sleep.


	8. Let's Not Talk About Lila Archer

**Really hope you guys are enjoying this story. So far its done and I'm just adding more chapters. I really enjoyed writing this. It's my first fanfiction I've decided to publish. Just for the heads up they'll be some really cute moments and a baby coming up in future chapters.**

After that night the next few weeks had been difficult. Hannah was becoming more exhausted as her pregnancy progressed. She was fine, but the closer she got to her due date, the more scared she got. Spencer was away on a case for three days later that month and she cried a lot. She laid in bed wondering if Spencer would even be home if she went into labor. She didn't want him going after some psychopath in San Diego while she was having his baby. Spencer came home from work one day and Hannah wasn't downstairs. He figured she was laying in bed so he went upstairs. Hannah was in the baby's room folding clothes and blankets. Hannah and Stacey had worked on the nursery while Spencer was away and it was done fairly quickly. Spencer walked in and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her swollen belly.

"We're getting close," he said as she was still folding. They stood there for a moment and Hannah turned around with her stomach against him and started crying into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked holding her as she cried.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder leaving tearstains on his shirt, and said thorough her tears, "I'm so scared." He held her for a few more moments He wasn't going to admit to her that he was scared too. He just told her that she'd be fine and that they'll get through it together.

"I… I… I just don't want you to… to be on the other side of the country when the baby's born. I don't wan… want to do this by myself."She said in hysterics. It was the first time he'd seen her cry like this over her pregnancy. Spencer knew where she was coming from. The thought had crossed his mind a few times before, but he never said anything.

"Hannah, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll be there. You have nothing to worry about. I drove thirteen hours to see you in the hospital when you had your accident and I'll do anything to be with you when the baby is born." Spencer said still holding her as she cried and sniffled every once in a while. Hannah pulled away from him and wiped her mascara-smudged eyes.

"I'm sorry.," she said quietly.

"For what? Crying? Being pregnant?" Reid said rubbing her arm. Hannah was looking down at her stomach and Spencer lifted her head up and kissed her lips. "It's okay Hannah. Everything is going to be okay," She wiped her tears and smiled.

"I know," she whispered back. That night Hannah and Spencer sat together and watched CNN.

"Hey Han," Reid said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"JJ wants us to go over her house tomorrow night. It'll just be the team. I told her I'd see how you were feeling. They keep asking about you," he said to her.

She smiled, "we'll go."

"You sure? I mean if you don't want to. You're more than eight months pregnant, they'll understand."

"I'm sure," she said.

Spencer and Hannah arrived at JJ's last. No one on the team had seen Hannah since December. Her belly was significantly bigger than the last time they saw her. Hannah was greeted by a hug from all the team members.

"Look at you! Oh my God!" Emily said to her and hugged her.

"Damn girl! You look very nice and very pregnant." Morgan said looking at her and rubbing her belly and Hannah laughed. Rossi and Hotch both hugged Hannah and asked her how she was doing. JJ walked in and hugged Hannah and Spencer.

"I'm so glad you guys came.' JJ said

They were all sitting on the couch talking. Morgan turned towards Reid and Hannah.

"Baby genius have a name yet?" he asked. Hannah and Spencer both looked at each other and smiled.

'We have a few," Reid said.

"We've got like three girls names and two boys names," Hannah added, "Cause your job makes boy names too difficult to agree on."

"And it would be easier to pick girl names if Hannah would tell me the middle name she has in mind," Reid said smiling at her.

"I had a good name this morning. Spencer wasn't a fan." Hannah said.

"What was it?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked at her with narrowed eyes and she laughed before she spoke. "Lila," she said and Morgan Hotch, JJ, and Garcia all started laughing.

"He told you about that?" Morgan asked laughing.

"Told you about what?" a confused Emily asked.

"Can we not go there?" Spencer asked blushing.

"Before you and Rossi joined the BAU we were working on a case in LA like what? Five years ago?" Hotch started to say.

"It involved a certain actress named Lila Archer." JJ added to Hotch's story.

"The Lila Archer?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah. So anyway, pretty boy over there and Lila spent a lot of time together those few days and. " Morgan said looking at Reid who was mortified.

"Lila decided to go swimming with young Dr. Reid, and soon enough they were both sucking face in the pool at her house," Garcia finished.

"Oh my God! Reid you made out with Lila Archer in a pool?" Emily asked shocked.

"Umm… Hannah, are you okay with them talking about this?" Rossi asked.

She started laughing, "It's fine."

"Were you two dating when it happened?" JJ asked

"No, but we were still talking. I actually called her the night we got back and told her what happened," Reid answered

"You weren't mad?" Morgan questioned.

"No. I mean it was Lila Archer. She's a celebrity, that doesn't happen to often to anyone. And I looked at it this way. If let's say I don't know, Orlando Bloom threw himself at me in a pool, I mean I'd be all over that. So I forgave him, but I do still tease him all the time." Hannah explained. JJ, Emily, and Garcia laughed.

"Orlando Bloom? Really? You can sleep on the couch tonight." he joked.

"I'm carrying your child," she said rubbing her stomach, "who by the way doesn't understand that I don't enjoy being kicked for hours on end. You get the couch." she poked him and laughed.

"Yeah, they don't care. You go through nine months of hell to make sure your baby is healthy and you get repaid by being kicked in the ribs at two am." JJ added.

"Exactly," Hannah agreed. Reid shook his head and everyone laughed.

They stayed for a few more hours talking about everything from high school to sports teams to crazy memories. Spencer and Hannah decided to leave JJ's and go home around eleven. They said their goodbyes and drove home.

"You work with some really great people," Hannah said in the car on the way home.


	9. Baby Genius

The closer Hannah got to her due date, the more her pregnancy took its toll. Her back hurt more and she couldn't sleep very well. Mostly because her belly was so big and she couldn't find a comfortable position. Most of the time Spencer would wake up in the morning alone in bed and Hannah would be passed out on the couch when he went downstairs in the morning. Hannah especially found it hard when Spencer left for cases. She was okay with him going, she just didn't want him to not be there if anything happened, it was February eighteenth and Hannah woke up that morning with horrible back pain. Spencer was already at work. She blew it off and eventually fell back asleep. She was thirty four weeks pregnant. She still had time. She was fine the rest of the morning so she went downstairs and watched some tv. Around two thirty she felt a strong pain that lasted a few minutes long. She figured it was just the baby moving around until she felt a similar pain around four hours later. Spencer didn't come home until eight thirty that night and she hadn't felt any pain since around six thirty. He got home and they talked a bit. She tried so hard to hide her pain from him. It was ten thirty when Hannah and Spencer went to bed. Her pains were getting closer together and by midnight they were forty five minutes apart. She laid in bed rubbing her stomach still hiding her pain. She was trying to convince herself she still had time and that she wasn't really going to have this baby within the next day. It worked for most of the night until at one twenty seven am Hannah felt the worst contraction yet. She grabbed her stomach and winced pretty loudly. Spencer heard her and woke up.

"Hannah? You okay?" he asked tiredly.

"I still have like three weeks. Call my mom, tell her to come over," Hannah said in pain. Spencer was surprisingly calm. He grabbed his phone and called Stacey while Hannah laid on her side and he rubbed her back.

"How far apart are they?" Stacey asked.

"Around forty five minutes," Hannah stated shakily sitting up.

"I'll be there soon," Stacey said and they hung up.

Hannah got up and walked downstairs and laid on the couch. Spencer sat next to her and held her hand. They didn't say anything to each other. They just remained there silent. Hannah let go of his hand, grabbed her stomach, and moaned in pain. By the time Stacey arrived her contractions were thirty minutes apart. She had a few of those. One was so bad; she leaned on Spencer's shoulder and started crying. The tears weren't from just pain; she was in pain and scared. She sobbed on his shoulder through the last contraction and he held her. Stacey sat down next to her daughter and rubbed her back.

"Do you want to go now?" Stacey asked her.

Hannah lifted her head off Spencer's shoulder and nodded. They got in the car with Hannah and Spencer in the back and Stacey driving. The thirty-minute drive there was silent except for occasional moans and sobs from Hannah. The pain was getting more intense and twenty minutes into the car ride she found herself once again crying into Spencer's shoulder. His arm was around her rubbing her stomach. Even though she was crying, he still felt her shaking.

"I'm scared," Hannah confessed in tears.

"Hannah," Stacey said lovingly, "You're doing fine. You have nothing to be scared about."

They parked and walked into the hospital. By four am Hannah was lying in a hospital bed breathing through her contractions. When she arrived she was four centimeters dilated so she had a while to go. Spencer hated seeing her in so much pain. He let her hold his hand when she needed to. She squeezed it so hard one time he whispered "Ow" and she smiled and apologized.

"It hurts," she said

"I know Hannah," he said still holding her hand and rubbing his thumb against it. Hannah was so tired he could tell, but every time she tried to fall asleep she'd wake up in pain a few minutes later. After an hour or so the doctor came in.

"Hannah we can give you something that'll take the edge off so you can sleep. It only lasts for two or three hours, but you can get some sleep so it'll only help." Dr. Charles said

Hannah nodded and within a few minutes she was sound asleep. Spencer and Stacey went to get coffee. Reid stood there pouring his fifth packet of sugar into his cup.

"You better not teach my grandchild that amount of sugar is acceptable in anything," he smiled. "How you holding up?" Stacey asked Reid when they sat down.

"I don't know. I just can't believe this is finally happening." he said.

"I feel like we've had this conversation before, a little more than ten years ago." Stacey said, "I thought she was dead until you called me. Even when we were waiting for her to get out of surgery I was terrified."

Reid sat silently for a moment remembering the day of her accident. "I know. I thought she was gone forever. She came out of surgery and she was in so much pain. I hated seeing her like that. I still do."

"The only difference now is that after the pain, you two will have a baby. You've been through a lot. I know she's scared and I can tell you are too, but as soon as you hold him or her, you wont be," Stacey paused. "I'm glad she found you Spencer. I don't think I could ask for a better person to be the father of my grandchild." Reid smiled and Stacey hugged him. "Hannah told me your mom wasn't too thrilled about you two not being married."

He laughed, "Yeah."

"It's not my highest concern, but do me a favor and before you give me anymore grandchildren, marry her" Stacey said smiling and patted him on the back, "you two will be great."

"We should probably go back in there," Spencer said,

When they went back into the room Hannah was still asleep. She was lying on her right side. The hair that didn't fit in her ponytail was in her face and her left hand was thrown across her stomach. Spencer was sitting on a chair next to Stacey on the opposite side of the room. She slept for another half hour.

"Spencer?" she said in pain.

Reid got up and walked over to her side and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He moved her hair out of her face and picked up her hand.

"I'm right here.," he said.

"I don't think I can do this," Hannah said teary eyed. A tear rolled down her cheek and Spencer wiped it away.

"Hannah. You know what the doctor told your parents and I when you were in surgery?" Spencer said quietly. She shook her head no and squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. "He told me that your injuries were life threatening, but if you fought you'd make it. You fought cause you didn't want to die and if you can do that I know, I know for a fact that you can do this." Spencer was still holding her shaking hand and another tear rolled down her cheek. Hannah put her arms around Spencer's neck, pulled him forward, and kissed his cheek. Hannah was shaking and crying a little. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. The doctor came in a few minutes later to check on her. It was around eight am.

"You've got about a centimeter and a half.," he said. "You should have this baby by ten, maybe earlier."

'Not even two hours." Spencer whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

She wiped her eyes and smiled and it faded, she closed her eyes, and she squeezed his hand. At eight forty three Hannah started pushing.

"1… 2… 3… 4," the nurse counted, "Hannah you're doing great."

Hannah took a deep breath and squeezed Spencer's hand.

"I can tell you now. This baby is gonna have a lot of brown hair." the doctor said. Hannah smiled a little and pushed again.

"You're getting there honey," Stacey encouraged pushing Hannah's hair out of her face.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10," the nurse counted once again. Hannah took another breath and squeezed Spencer's hand harder.

"One more Hannah." the doctor said.

" I knew you could do it," Spencer whispered. Hannah pushed, her head fell back into the pillow and she closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence and then a loud cry,

"You've got a little girl," the doctor said holding her up. Hannah looked up at her and smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. Spencer, still holding her hand and teary eyed himself, smiled at Hannah.

"You did it," Stacey said and sniffled, "I'm so proud of you Hannah."

'We'll clean her off and she's all yours." one of the nurses said. A few minutes later the nurse came in with her wrapped in a white blanket. "Congratulations you two. She's healthy and beautiful." the nurse said giving her to Hannah.

Hannah held her in her arms. "Hey sweetie" she said softly and gently kissed her head. The baby's eyes were still closed. A few minutes later she whimpered and opened her eyes. She looked just like Spencer.

One of the nurses came in, "You've got a name?"

They had both decided on a first name a little more than a week before. Hannah looked at Spencer and said it. He smiled when he heard his daughter's middle name.

"She has your eyes, Spencer." Stacey said smiling at her granddaughter.

"Hannah may I?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Of course," she smiled handing their daughter to Spencer. Spencer sat down and held her. She was beautiful.

"I'll never leave you. I promise," he whispered to her.

"Hand me my phone." Hannah whispered to her mom so Spencer didn't hear her. She secretly took a picture of him holding their daughter. It was over his shoulder so you could see Spencer was holding her and close enough to see the baby's face. Hannah opened an email and typed in Penelope's email address and added the photo. Underneath she typed:

OLIVIA DIANA REID

FEBRUARY 19, 2012 9:36 AM

5 LBS 3 OZ, 18 INCHES

She pressed send, smiled, and gave the phone back to her mom. Hannah looked at Spencer holding Olivia and smiled.

"We did it," she said.

Spencer held her for a good fifteen minutes. Olivia whimpered some more and Spencer handed her back to Hannah. "What's wrong Livy?" she asked rubbing her tiny hand with her thumb.

Spencer stood up, "I'm gonna let my mom know she's got a granddaughter. I'll be back." he said kissing Hannah's head

"okay" she said looking at Olivia

* * *

><p>Back at the BAU it was already ten thirty and Reid still wasn't there. They all spent the entire morning wondering where he was.<p>

"Spence still isn't here?" JJ asked Emily and Morgan.

"Nope. Hotch said he didn't get any emails, voicemails, or texts from him." Emily said.

Garcia was in her office when she saw she had an email. She opened it and her jaw dropped. She got up and ran to get the team. All of a sudden Garcia came through the bullpen doors.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, "Get Hotch and Rossi!"

"You okay baby girl?" Morgan asked concerned.

"Yes. Fine. Go get them!" Emily picked up the phone and called Hotch while Morgan called Rossi. About a minute later they both came down.

"What's this about?" Rossi asked confused.

"Just come with me! You need to see this." she said excited. The rest of the team followed her into her office. "I know where Reid is!" she said sitting down.

"Where?" JJ asked interested.

She went to her email and opened the newest one. "You guys have to be prepared for the cuteness that you're about to see." she said and scrolled down. "My dears, meet the newest member of the BAU."

"Oh my god!" JJ said

Rossi smiled, "I guess that's a good reason to not come to work."

"Guys. Reid's a father." Emily said looking at the picture.

"Damn. The kid's got a kid." Morgan said quietly.

Garcia scrolled down to where her name was written. "Olivia Diana Reid," Hotch read out loud.

"We have to see them, " Garcia said, "We don't have a case. After I got the email I checked all local hospitals. They're at Inova."

"Since we don't have a case, I guess." Hotch said.

The six of them got in a Suburban and drove to the hospital.


	10. Our Family

Hannah had just finished feeding Olivia and she fell asleep in her mother's arms when Spencer came in a few minutes later.

"What did she say?" Hannah asked.

"She was crying. I could hear that, She said it was the second best day of her life and that she's proud of you and really happy. She also loves her name. A lot." he said quietly.

"I emailed Penelope a picture of you holding her," she smiled," she said she convinced Hotch to let them stop by."

"You took a picture of me holding her?" he asked.

"How could I not? You looked so happy," she looked down and smiled at their daughter," we did a damn good job."

Spencer looked at Olivia and laughed, "Yeah."

Spencer and Hannah continued talking until they were interrupted.

"Umm you have a few visitors," the nurse said.

"They can come in," hannah said.

The team walked in. Reid stood up and hugged Emily, then JJ, then Garcia.

"Congrats Reid. How does it feel?" Rossi asked giving him a handshake.

"Really great." he replied.

Hotch hugged Reid, "you were right," Reid said.

"I told you," he said nodding.

"Hey congrats. Now you've got two beautiful girls in your life." Morgan said shaking Reid's hand and then hugging Hannah.

"After nineteen hours of labor? If I look beautiful now I probably look drop dead gorgeous any other time." she said jokingly.

'Well I mean... " Morgan said winking at Spencer. The rest of the team laughed. Emily was holding Olivia and the rest of the team congratulated Hannah as well.

"Oh my god. She's adorable." Emily said holding her. She was sleeping, but she opened her eyes and yawned.

"Spencer, she looks like you." JJ said.

"its her eyes," hannah said.

"I love her! And now auntie Penelope has a baby girl she can spoil!" Garcia said as Olivia grabbed her finger. Hannah looked to her right side and realized her mom wasn't there.

"Did my mom go home?" she asked Spencer.

"She was outside with me. She told me she'd be back in like fifteen minutes." he said to her.

"oh. where'd she go?" she asked.

"I didn't ask." he replied. Each member of the team took turns holding Olivia.

"Morgan you have to hold her head," JJ said.

"Everyone assumes I don't know how to hold a baby. Hey! JJ, I got this," He replied.

"I mean if you're going to be her godfather I would hope you know how to hold her." Hannah smiled and Morgan looked at her.

'What?" he asked.

"I mean, if you don't want to or if Mr. muscle man Derek Morgan can't handle it…" Hannah said jokingly.

"No I want to, I definitely want to," Morgan said smiling.

"What about a godmother?" Rossi asked. The team knew who it was going to be.

"Easy. I don't know how she didn't see this coming. Because JJ already has the honor of being a mother and I have the job of being Henry's fairy godmother, there's only one more option," Garcia said and the team looked at Emily.

"Reid? Hannah? Me?" She said.

"You've always been there for me and I think you can handle it." Reid said. Olivia was done being passed around and started crying. Morgan handed her to Reid who rubbed her back for a minute and she stopped.

"She's not even four hours old and I can already tell she's going to be a daddy's girl," Hannah said moving a piece of the blanket out of her face.

"Uh oh." Morgan said and JJ playfully smacked him on the arm. Stacey walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey, sorry," she said walking in, "I'm guessing this is the BAU."

"Yes it is," Rossi said.

"Stacey. Hannah's mom," she said. "Hannah your father is so… dysfunctional. I don't understand how he is in the military. Honestly."

"He's here?" Hannah asked surprised and seconds later an older man in an army uniform. Walked into the room.

"Dad!" Hannah said.

"Hey baby," he said kissing her head. She couldn't hug him because Olivia was in her arms. "Spencer. Congratulations," and Reid nodded hello and they shook hands.

"I postponed a sub training mission and drove from Annapolis to see her," he said taking Olivia when his daughter handed her to him. He held her for a minute and said, "it's amazing. September eleventh I saw that plane hit the building and then heard about your accident. I thought I'd be seeing you buried before you graduated college. More than ten years later and I'm holding my granddaughter."

"Dad," Hannah said as she wiped a tear from her face," Stop."

"I was thinking the same thing this whole time," Spencer said.

Hannah smiled and wiped her eye again, "Stop making me cry!"

"Hannah, speaking of your accident, what time is it?" Stacey asked worried.

"Uh twenty five of one.," Hotch said.

"Wh-Oh my God!" Hannah said.

"What?" Morgan asked confused.

"I assume Spencer told you guys about my accident way back when. I have to take a ton of pills everyday because they took out my spleen. There's this whole mess with red blood cells or something. I don't even know. And I never took them today. Spencer you were supposed to remind me!" she said and slapped his knee. Stacey walked over and handed Hannah five different pills.

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied." he said. Olivia whimpered in her sleep.

"She really is a beautiful little girl." Hotch said.

"Definitely worth nine months of hell," Hannah added.

"And an almost broken hand," Spencer said looking at Hannah.

"You're lucky it was just your hand and I didn't say anything to you," she snapped back smiling.

"Consider yourself lucky. When Haley had Jack she called me a…what was it? a… good for nothing son of a bitch and then she said she'd never sleep with me again. She also said some other choice words I'm not gonna repeat." Everyone laughed

"I think I told Will I hated him. Yeah I definitely said that... a lot." JJ said.

"See, it could've been A LOT worse." Hannah said to Spencer and he shook his head.

"Do you want us to go? I'm sure you didn't get any sleep last night." Emily said, "and you're definitely going to need to catch up on that."

"I'll take her." Stacey said and handed Olivia over to her grandmother,

"Thanks for visiting," Hannah said tiredly.

"Thanks for the email." Garcia said.

Hannah laughed, "I knew you'd be near a computer and I didn't know if you guys went anywhere. I figured you all would want to be the first ones to see her."

"Hannah, we'll see you soon hopefully," Hotch said, "And Reid" he looked at him," We'll see you next Thursday. You get nine days off."

"Thanks Hotch," he said. Hannah laid down and fell asleep. Reid walked out with the team.

'You look exhausted yourself, kid," Morgan said.

"Hannah got me up at one," Reid said.

"You should go home and sleep. When they get home, there will be no such thing as the word sleep. Believe me." JJ said.

"Yeah, I should probably do that," he said, "hey Morgan, Emily, can I talk to you guys for a minute."

"What's up, kid?" Morgan asked,

"Hannah and I were talking the night we came home from JJ's. She said something and it got me thinking. I told her, she thought it was a good idea. We decided you two. You've always been there for me. This whole team is the family I never had. Our job is dangerous and unpredictable. If anything happens to me doing this job, I want you two to make sure Hannah and Olivia get through it. If anything happens just look out for Olivia like you do for me." Reid said to them.

"Reid!" Prentiss hugged him, "of course."'

"Anything for the Reid family," Morgan said smiling, "speaking of the Reid family. I believe Hannah is the only one without that last name."

"Thanks," he smiled, "you're not the first person to mention that."

Morgan patted him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he said.

Emily and Morgan got in the car with the rest of the team and Reid walked back up to Hannah's room. Hannah was still asleep with Olivia asleep on her chest. Stacey was sleeping on her husband's shoulder. He walked in and Hannah's dad woke her up.

"I think you two should go home and sleep. I'll drive home." Ryan said. Reid looked at Hannah and his daughter. He really wanted to wake her up and say goodbye.

'We should probably tell her we're leaving." he said quietly. Stacey nodded toward her and Spencer walked over to her.

"Hey Hannah," he whispered and she tiredly opened her eyes and looked at him, "We're gonna go home. We'll be back tomorrow."

Hannah tiredly smiled and said "I love you."

"I love you too." he said and kissed her forehead and she went back to sleep. He looked at his sleeping daughter and whispered "bye Olivia." Reid went home, made dinner, and fell asleep. For a few minutes he thought. It was weird having no one home with him. At nine thirty pm Reid woke up to his phone dinging. He opened the text message to a picture of Hannah holding Olivia who was asleep on her chest. He scrolled down to the message;

GOODNIGHT DADDY.

Reid smiled as he typed the reply.

GOODNIGHT GIRLS.

He put his phone back on the table. He laid back in bed and the last thing he thought before he fell asleep was "I'm actually a father."


	11. Sleep?

**Some Chapters get kinda short. I didnt really know if combining seemed right.**

Two days later Hannah and Olivia were released from the hospital. It was nice to have her home again. Stacey was staying with them to help out for the first week or so. Hannah came up with the idea and she also mentioned that Stacey would stay over when Reid left for cases. It was six thirty at night and Olivia fell asleep. Hannah and Spencer were both already in their pajamas. They put Olivia to bed. Hannah was still in a little bit of pain. They both stood there for a few minutes watching their daughter sleep. Spencer put his arm around Hannah and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think she's the greatest thing that's happened to us," Reid whispered.

"I was hysterical the day I found out. I didn't know how I was going to tell you," Hannah whispered, "We both weren't ready, but I knew when I told you that you would've been as terrified as I was and that when I told you you'd be there. She was totally unexpected, but looking back. I don't think I would've done anything differently."

Spencer hugged her and whispered, "Me either."

"You ready for your first night with a baby?"

"We'll see." he replied. They both quietly walked downstairs and ate dinner. They finished and both fell asleep on the couch. An hour later, Stacey walked downstairs holding a crying Olivia. Hannah sat up and took her.

"I heard her moving around. I changed her for you, I figured you two are going to need as much sleep as possible. " Stacey said, "I'm gonna go to bed. If you need anything let me know."

"Thanks mom." Hannah held Olivia and rubbed her back. "Shhhhh, baby girl. You're okay. Shhhhh." She kept crying and Hannah rubbed her back until she calmed down. Within the next hour and a half Olivia fell back asleep. At nine thirty Hannah put Olivia back in her crib and they both went to sleep. They slept pretty well until at one thirty Hannah heard Olivia whimper. She knew she was hungry. Hannah got up quietly so she didn't wake Spencer up and put on her robe. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked Olivia up. Hannah went into Olivia's room, changed her, and sat down to feed her. It took another hour after she was done eating for her to actually fall back asleep. At three Hannah put Olivia down and went back into bed,

"She okay?" Spencer said tiredly.

"Yeah. She was just hungry. Go back to sleep." she whispered

At six thirty Olivia started crying again. Hannah laid there a few minutes.

"you want me to get her?" Spencer asked.

"It's fine." she said getting up. Hannah grabbed her and brought her into bed with them. Spencer sat up and talked to Hannah while she fed Olivia. forty five minutes later Olivia yawned but she still wasn't asleep yet.

"She yawned," hannah said.

"It's a start," Spencer said.

"Wednesday night I got done feeding her and she sneezed. She had this look on her face like she didn't know what was going on. It was the cutest thing. She even started crying and then sneezed again. It was so sad cause she was petrified, but it was pretty funny." Hannah said and Spencer laughed.

"Let me hold her, "Spencer said. Hannah handed her over to her dad. They both laid down. Spencer was laying on his back and Olivia was laying on her stomach on his chest. Hannah was faced towards them. Within minutes Olivia was sound asleep.

"Definitely a daddy's girl," Hannah said. Spencer stayed up with Olivia asleep on him. Hannah fell back asleep about ten minutes after Olivia.

Spencer looked at Hannah and whispered to Olivia, "I think It's about time I ask mommy to marry me huh?" Olivia moved around a little bit. Spencer couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.


	12. Marry Me?

Spencer kept in touch with his team on his time off. They texted him a lot. He got a few questions for a case, but most of the time it was JJ asking how he, Olivia, and Hannah were doing. Reid woke up that Monday and told Hannah he had to run somewhere, but he'd be back. Hannah told him to go. He drove to where he wanted to go and drove to the FBI headquarters. He just wanted to stop by and check with one of his teammates. He went up the elevator doors and checked JJ's office, but she wasn't there. He walked down the hallway to Garcia's and passed the bullpen carefully so no one saw him. They'd be angry he came back early. He heard JJ and Garcia talking to each other and walked in the doorway and knocked. Garcia and JJ both turned around.

"Spencer!" JJ asked excited but confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Reid! How's life?" Garcia asked.

"Life's," he paused, "Life is amazing. I came here cause I wanted to ask you something. I think you should call Emily. Tell her to come in here. Just don't tell her I'm here. You two are fine I just think she can help too."

Garcia dialed Emily's desk phone. "Hey Emily, my love, I need you in my office of supreme knowledge. Just you. Yeah like right now." she hung up. "She'll be here in a second or two."

"What's this about Reid?" JJ asked.

Emily walked in, "Ye... Reid! What are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him. "You still have four days away from this place. Why the hell would you come back early?

Reid smiled, "I wanna ask you're opinion on something." Reid reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box and handed it to JJ and she opened it, "You think she'll like it?"

All three girls stared at the engagement ring, "If she doesn't, she's crazy." JJ said.

"You're really proposing to her?" Emily asked.

He nodded, "I mean I want to spend the rest of my life with her and she is the mother of my child. "Garcia hugged him.

"She's a great person for you Spencer. She really is. You're lucky you found her." JJ said giving him the ring back. "When are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know yet. Whenever I feel the opportunity comes up," he shrugged.

"Well you know what the answer's gonna be." Emily said. Spencer's phone rang.

He looked at it, "Hannah." he answered it," Yeah. I'll be home in like fifteen minutes. Again?" he laughed," she's gonna have to get used to it. Yeah. I'll be home soon." and he hung up. "Livy hates sneezing. It's funny. She'll sneeze and she gets really confused and starts to cry and then she sneezes again and looks at me or Hannah like she's terrified." The three girls laughed.

"Well go home to your baby girl and beautiful soon to be fiancee." Emily said, "We'll see you on Thursday."

"Good luck with it. Let us know when and where it happens if it's before Thursday." JJ said.

Reid left the FBI building and drove home. Hannah was in the kitchen making herself lunch.

"Where'd you go?" Hannah asked.

Reid smiled," I bought you something, but I'm not going to tell you what it is."

Hannah put her arms around him and looked up at him." Can I have a hint?" she asked.

"Let me think about it for a second," he kissed her lips," No."'

"Fine. You can make your own lunch." she smiled and walked to the table and sat down to eat.

"Is your mom home?" he asked.

"Yeah she's upstairs on my laptop." she said chewing.

He laughed," Okay."

"Wait," she said and swallowed," Livy's asleep so be quiet." Spencer walked upstairs and knocked on Stacey's door. She looked up from the computer and told him to come in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and set it on the desk. Stacey looked down at it and opened it.

She smiled," It's about time. She'll love it." Spencer turned to walk back downstairs and he checked in Olivia's room. She was laying in her crib awake. Spencer walked over and picked her up.

"Hey Livy." he said holding her. She grabbed at his finger and put it in her mouth. He smiled at his daughter.

It was the Friday night after the Thursday Reid returned to work. Hannah had stopped by her office so her friends could see Olivia for the first time. Spencer still had the ring and he was trying to figure out when he'd actually give it to her. Only JJ, Emily, and Garcia were the ones that knew. Stacey called Spencer's cell work and told him that she'd watch Olivia tonight. She told him she knew how badly he wanted to do this, but couldn't find the right time. Spencer was distracted all day thinking of how he was going to do it. He finally had an idea. He got home hours after Hannah.

"You're mom's coming over tonight to watch Liv," he said.

"Why?" she asked slightly interested.

"I want to take you somewhere." he answered.

"Where?" she questioned..

"I'll tell you later." he said and kissed her.

Stacey arrived about an hour and a half later. Spencer and Hannah left. Reid was nervous. He didn't know why. He knew she would say yes. Hannah and Spencer went to dinner. It was nice to have just the two of them. They finished dinner and got in the car.

"Thank you," Hannah said kissing his cheek. They started driving. Spencer held her left hand while he drove.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"twenty three minutes and you'll see." He answered her,

Hannah always loved DC. Spencer remembered how earlier in their relationship they went to West Potomac Park during the day to talk about some of their problems. It was the spot where they realized they had gotten rid of the major demons keeping them from a solid relationship. Spencer pulled into the parking lot and they got out. They walked for a while holding hands. Spencer's right hand was in his pocket playing with the box. The lights from the Washington Monument and Lincoln Memorial were what kept the park lit up so late at night. They both sat down on a bench in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Reid had his arm around her, but took it off and grabbed her hands and faced her.

"You do realize we've known each other for more than twelve years." He asked her and she nodded. "If I knew then what we would go through together, I don't think I'd change any of it. Everything that happened made us appreciate each other that much more. We've gotten ourselves in so many situations where we realized how much we needed each other. Your accident and the aftermath, my drug addiction. We were always there for each other. Any decisions I've made you supported me. I don't know many people who would be okay with letting the person they love do the job I do, but you've been there since the beginning. I knew early in our relationship that you were going to be really important in my life. I don't think I've ever been so happy. I didn't think I would ever be a father or even be ready to be a father, but now that we have Olivia that it's the greatest thing in the world. I see some pretty bad things at work I cant get out of my head, but coming home to you and Olivia makes everything so much better. You two are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Hannah was crying a little, "Why are you telling me this now?

She really has no idea Reid thought. He spoke. "I want to give Olivia the life I never had and I'm saying this now because I just wanted to tell you that everything we've been through has made me realize that you are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. That I want me you and Olivia to be a real family." Spencer stood up and got down on his knee and pulled out the box. Hannah covered her mouth and sniffled. "Hannah Lee Pelletier, will you marry me?"

Hannah wiped her tears and was still crying, "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes." Spencer took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

"You know engagement and wedding rings go on your left ring finger because of an Ancient Egyptian myth stating that that finger contains a vein that leads straight to your heart?" Spencer said wiping her tear and making her smile even more.

"I love you," she said and she kissed him again.

Hannah and Spencer walked together for a few minutes and went home. Stacey was sitting on the couch watching tv when they walked in. Hannah looked at her mom and she noticed tear and mascara stains on her face.

"FINALLY! " Stacey exclaimed and got up and took her daughter's left hand, "It's even more beautiful on your finger."

"You knew?" Hannah asked.

"Her, JJ, Emily, and Garcia," Spencer said, "You had to be expecting it at some point."

She smiled, "Well yeah, just not today."

"She's asleep," Stacey said," I put her to bed like an hour and a half ago. I'm gonna go home. I'll see you two sometime soon I'm sure"

"Thanks Mom." Hannah said and hugged her. She grabbed Spencer's hand and they walked upstairs. Hannah took off her heels and put them in the closet. Hannah was still in her black dress and she walked over to Spencer. She undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt halfway. Hannah laid down on the bed and Spencer leaned over her and kissed her. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him again.

"Are we rea… " Spencer went to say but he was interrupted by a loud cry from the other room.

"We were," she answered and smiled and sat up, "I think life has other plans for us at the moment."

Hannah walked out of the room and came back in a minute later with Olivia crying in her arms. "Calm down sweetie. I've got you?" Hannah asked as she sat down on the bed and kissed her head. Hannah fed her and she fell asleep again.

"So when are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Whenever you want." he whispered.

That Monday Reid went into work. He was sitting at his desk when JJ and Garcia walked in. Emily and Morgan were sitting in front of him.

"I did it. Friday night. West Potomac Park I did it." He said. JJ, Garcia, and Emily were looking at him with smiles and Morgan looked at him confused.

""AHH! SPENCER!" JJ said and hugged him.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Friday night Hannah was made the future Mrs. Dr, Spencer Reid!" Garcia said.

"You proposed?" Morgan said surprised and Reid nodded, "Well it's about time."


	13. Daddy

Olivia was now five months old and had already started crawling. It was a Thursday morning and Spencer was downstairs before he left for work. Olivia was in her high chair throwing cheerios on the ground and Hannah was putting dishes away. Hannah turned around for a second.

"She's unbelievable," she said laughing,

Spencer bent down and looked at his daughter, "You're getting more cereal on the floor than you are in your mouth." Olivia looked at him for a second, picked up a cheerio and held it up toward her dad.

"Daddy," she said still holding it up. Hannah turned around.

"Did she just?" Hannah asked.

"She just said daddy," Spencer said as Olivia dropped the piece of cereal in his hand and he looked at Hannah, "Her first word was daddy."

Hannah walked over to Olivia and kissed her head, "She's three months old and I started trying to get her to say that a week ago when you were in Buffalo. She picked that up so quickly." Olivia looked at her parents confused like she didn't know what she just did.

"Livbug, you just made my week," he said kissing her cheek. Spencer kissed Hannah and told her he'd be home later unless they had a case. He grabbed his bag and opened the door.

"Daddy!" Olivia said pointing out her hand like she was waving and Reid smiled.

"Bye Livy," he said.

Reid was sitting in the conference room at the BAU with the rest of the team. JJ was briefing them on their newest case. Hotch took notice to Reid's demeanor. He seemed very happy this morning. Reid was looking through the case file JJ handed out.

"Hey Reid. What's on your mind." Hotch asked and the team looked at him.

"Livy said her first word this morning," he said and then looked up at his boss.

"What was it?" Rossi asked.

"Some obscure word that none of us knew until high school?" Morgan said jokingly

Reid smiled, "Daddy." The rest of the team smiled at him. Their newest case was in Santa Fe and after Hotch told the when the plane was leaving Reid called Hannah. After Olivia was born he hated telling Hannah he needed to leave even more. He hated being away from them, but it was his job and he loved doing it.

"Got a case?" she answered quietly.

"Yeah. Santa Fe. We're leaving in a half hour." He replied hesitantly.

"We'll miss you. Be careful," she whispered.

"I will. I love you both," he said

"We love you too and we'll see you in a few days," she spoke.

"Bye." Spencer said and hung up.

The case they had was hard, especially for Reid. All of these men were found stabbed multiple times. After a new body emerged Reid made the suggestion that the unsub was a woman. After changing their preliminary profile to that of a woman it made more sense. The team came to the conclusion that she was killing men that looked like her father. Reid worked alone at the police precinct trying to think of a possible reason for a woman to do this. He noticed that it was a revenge killing possibly due to sexual abuse she faced as a child. After some investigating from the team they found the woman who fit the description. In order to find her before she killed again, they talked to her father. Reid talked to him accused him of raping his daughter for years and forcing her to keep quiet. The team watched as Reid worked to break down the father of the killer to admit what he did. It took only a few short minutes before he actually got him to confess to sexually abusing his daughter and told them where to find her. The team rushed to a house Andi Montez lived in where they found a list of potential victims and Garcia gave them the address of the next. They found her and arrested her. The case took five days to complete and after they handed over the woman to the local police they flew home. Reid was silent for a lot of the flight.

"Exceptional job, Agent Reid," Rossi said.

"Thanks," He said quietly.

"Yeah, kid, you figured the whole thing out. If we didn't crack Montez's father we wouldn't have found her," Morgan added and Reid nodded.

"You okay Reid?" JJ asked and he nodded.

"You've obviously got something on your mind," Emily said.

Reid hesitated, "We see this stuff all the time it's just… I don't know. I know Andi Montez was the killer, but she did it because of what her father did to her. He caused all of it. I just don't understand how he could do that to his own daughter. I mean I figured it out, but… "

Hotch interrupted." You weren't thinking like a doctor or an agent, you were thinking like a father," Hotch said and Reid nodded," It happens. Sometimes it works and sometimes it impairs your ability to think like an agent, but it worked this time."

"He was sick I get that. I jus... It's not right. It was his daughter," Reid said. Hotch just shook his head. The plane landed around five am. Reid hadn't slept that well on the flight because he couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. He opened the door to his apartment quietly and silently went upstairs. He cracked the door to his room and set his bag down on the floor. He opened the door to Olivia's room careful not to wake her up if she was sleeping. He walked in and looked at her. Her eyes were open and she smiled when she saw her dad.

"Daddy," she said and put her arms up and he picked her up. He held her in his arms, grabbed her favorite blanket, and sat down on the chair in her room.

"I missed you Livbug," he said tiredly. He was tired, but he sat there for fifteen minutes rubbing her back until she fell asleep again. Olivia woke up crying a few minutes later. "Shhh. You're gonna wake mommy up," he said rubbing her back to get her to stop. She calmed down when she realized she was in her dad's arms. He took her downstairs and laid down on his back on the couch with Olivia on her stomach on his chest. She fell asleep and Spencer fell asleep a short while later. Hannah woke up at six thirty. Usually Olivia started crying around five thirty, but toady she didn't. She sat up and put on her robe. She noticed Spencer's bag in the corner of the room. Hannah walked into Olivia's room, but she wasn't there. She walked downstairs quietly to see if Spencer had brought her down when he came home. She walked down the last step and looked at the couch. Spencer was sound asleep and Olivia was asleep on top of him. She smiled and walked over to her sleeping fiancee.

"I don't think I could possibly wake up to anything better than this," she whispered tiredly.

Spencer opened his eyes tiredly and looked at his daughter asleep on him and smiled," She was crying I brought her down here. I guess we were both pretty tired."

"I'll take her. I have to feed her. Go change and lay in bed I'll be up with her in a few minutes," Hannah bent down and gently picked up Olivia who was still asleep. Spencer sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't even realize he was still in his work clothes. He got up kissed Hannah's cheek and walked upstairs. She kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Hey Livy." she whispered and Olivia stirred. "Livbug you have to wake up and eat and then you can go back to sleep." Her eyes opened tiredly and she yawned. Hannah sat on the couch and fed her. When she finished she carried her back upstairs, changed her, and walked into their room. Spencer was laying down facing the wall, but when Hannah sat down with Olivia, he turned toward them. Olivia was more awake then she was a few minutes ago. Hannah put her on the bed and she crawled around.

"What time did you get in?" Hannah asked watching where Olivia was going.

"Five," He said and yawned, "I tried to be quiet, I guess it worked."

"You didn't get a lot of … Hey, Olivia. Not near the edge of the bed. Come here," hannah said holding out her arms, "of sleep did you?"

"No," he said and Olivia crawled over to Hannah and looked at her mom.

"What beautiful?" she asked looking at Olivia.

Olivia pointed to Spencer, "Daddy" she said.

"Yeah. It is daddy. He came home and he's really tired so we should let him sleep," Hannah said and Olivia stared at her. Spencer and Hannah both laughed at the confused look on their daughter's face. "Give daddy a kiss goodnight" Hannah said and then blew a kiss to her, Olivia crawled over to her dad and attempted to blow a kiss to him.

Reid smiled, "Thank you."

"I think you should go back to sleep too baby girl," Hannah said picking Olivia up and laying her stomach down on the bed between them and then Hannah laid down next to her. She rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep. Hannah smiled at Olivia.

"What?" Spencer whispered tiredly.

"Something my mom said the day after I found out I was pregnant. She said that when the baby is born you won't be able to imagine life without it. She was right, I just cant imagine life without her," Hannah whispered and Reid smiled. For the next four hours the three of them slept. Hannah woke up and looked at Olivia who managed to kick her pink blanket off of her. Hannah sat up and covered her again. Olivia opened her eyes and Hannah picked her up before she started to cry so she didn't wake Spencer up.

"Good morning Livbug," Hannah whispered holding her. Olivia whimpered and Hannah walked into her room and let Spencer sleep.


	14. Mr and Mrs Reid

**The Chapters are getting kinda one-shottyish. I'm going through months skipping a lot, but really just trying to get big moments in all of their lives. There are only like 2 chapters left I have written so far. I really want to continue writing about Reid's life as a father and Olivia growing up. I have some ideas but none I like enough to put up. So I'll probably just wait to put up the last chapter. They're really all just a bunch of cute moments between Reid and his family and the team. I really love those of you who like this story. Reviews are appreciated.**

Hannah and Spencer decided to get married that August. They didn't want a big wedding. Hotch, Emily, Derek, Penelope, JJ, and Rossi were all there along with Diana Reid who got to see her granddaughter, was six months old. Hannah had a few close friends and family members there as well. Hannah looked beautiful and Spencer smiled at her as she walked down the aisle. They said their vows to each other. Reid mentioned some things about Hannah and September 11th which caused her family members and Hannah to tear up a little bit.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Dr. Reid you may kiss your bride." Hannah and Spencer smiled at each other and he pulled her in and kissed her lips.

Olivia, who was being held by Stacey, put her arms up, "Mommy! Kiss!" Everyone laughed and Hannah took her from her mom and kissed her cheek.

"Well Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Spencer Reid," Morgan said afterwards. They had a small dinner and then went home where Diana came before her flight left that morning.

"Spencer. She's beautiful," Diana said holding Olivia for the first time and Spencer smiled. Diana held her for fifteen minutes and Hannah walked in the room. Olivia looked at her mom and put her arms out.

"Mommy," she said and Hannah took her.

"Hi Livbug," she said and kissed her head than put her on the floor and she crawled around.

"She looks so much like you Spencer," Diana said looking at her crawl around.

"Doesn't she?" Hannah said sitting on the floor and Olivia crawled over to her mom. Hannah held Olivia's hands as Olivia stood up. Olivia looked down and smiled at Hannah and she smiled back.

"Daddy. I standing," she said.

Spencer smiled and looked at Olivia, "Good job Livy." Hannah pulled Olivia closer and sat her in her lap.

""She's smart too," Diana said. She was right too. Olivia knew more words than the average six month old and if she heard a word a few times she knew it. Hannah sat her on the floor and started to tickle her and she started laughing. Olivia fell asleep around eight thirty and Spencer put her to bed.

"Hannah?" Diana said.

"Yeah." she replied.

"I'm very happy you're the girl he fell in love with," she smiled. "I know he's happy with you. And I myself am in love with the beautiful granddaughter you gave me."

Hannah smiled at Diana's remarks, "He's amazing. You did a good job." They all went to bed relatively early because Diana's flight was leaving early in the morning. Hannah and Spencer went to bed together for the first time as a married couple. Hannah was laying next to Spencer and his arm was around her. Hannah yawned. Reid pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Mrs. Reid," he whispered and she smiled.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>It was November fifteenth and a breezy autumn day. Hannah and Spencer were trying to get Olivia to walk,<p>

"Come on sweetie! You got it!" Hannah encouraged. She was only holding one of Olivia's hands, which was a step up from holding both. Olivia slowly let go and walked about a foot before she fell on the grass. Spencer bent down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Daddy, food." Reid laughed. Hannah pushed Olivia's windblown hair out of her face and looked at her.

"You wanna go home and eat?" she asked and she nodded. They left and Olivia fell asleep on the car ride home.

"Walking is exhausting," Hannah whispered to Spencer who carried her inside. He sat on the couch with her still asleep on his shoulder. Hannah made Olivia star shaped pasta with butter and cinnamon. She walked back into the other room where Olivia was still asleep. She woke up crying a few minutes later.

"Fuzzy," she cried. Hannah walked upstairs. Olivia became accustomed to calling her favorite pink blanket "fuzzy". Spencer put her on his lap as she cried.

"Livbug, Mommy's getting fuzzy. Calm down." Spencer said rubbing her back. Hannah walked down a few seconds later with her blanket. Hannah picked her up and gave the blanket to her. She walked into the kitchen with her and got her food. Olivia slowly ate. She finished and Hannah laid her down on blankets on the floor. She fell asleep not even five minutes later. That night Hannah went upstairs at seven thirty to put Olivia to bed. While Hannah was in Olivia's room someone knocked at the door. Reid opened it and was shocked with who was standing there.

"Hi, Spencer." the man said.

"Dad?" Reid said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I'm in DC for a week for work. I know it's been some time, but I figured I'd stop by." William Reid said.

'Some time? It's been almost four and a half years," Spencer looked behind him to make sure Hannah wasn't coming down. He was mad his dad just showed up. Why didn't he do it sooner after the last time he saw him? He thought about Hannah and Olivia and realized that his dad should see what he's been missing out on. "Uhh you can come in. There's uh a lot I'm going to need to explain." William walked in and him and Spencer sat on the couch., "Coffee?" Reid asked.

"Sure," he replied. Spencer came back in and gave it to him and sat back down. Reid thought about how he should start to explain the past few years. William had seen his son in 2008, but didn't know he was seeing someone prior to that. Hannah walked downstairs quietly and they both looked at her. William Reid was surprised that there was someone else in Spencer's apartment especially a woman. She was a small, skinny woman in jeans, Uggs, and a long sleeve brown shirt with her hair down.

"I can't believe how," Hannah paused, "uh hi." Hannah said confused.

"Hannah, this is my, my dad, William Reid." Spencer said looking at her. 33"Dad, this is Hannah, my uh, my wife."

Hannah and William were both shocked by each other's presence. Hannah knew about Spencer's dad and couldn't believe he just showed up.

"Wife?" William asked surprised. He expected to talk to his son, not his son and his daughter in law.

"Yeah," Spencer said. "We got married in August."

"Nice to meet you." he said and Hannah smiled and hesitantly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. Hannah sat next to spencer and they talked. Hannah and Spencer talked about their relationship and how long they've known each other.

"Fourteen Years?" William asked.

"Yeah we were both seventeen." Hannah said.

"Spencer. I've missed out," he said, "I'm sorry."

_He has no idea how much he's missed out. He's shocked to see he has a daughter in law, but wait until he finds out his granddaughter is sleeping upstairs_ he thought. They talked for a total of about two hours when all of a sudden Hannah got up and walked towards the steps.

"Hannah," Spencer said and she turned towards him. He nodded to her and she walked back upstairs.

"She's a beautiful woman, Spencer." William said after he drank some more coffee. A few minutes later Spencer heard Olivia's door close.

"Remember when I said I had a lot to explain," Spencer said before Hannah came back downstairs.

"Yeah," William said. Hannah walked down holding Olivia wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket and sat on the couch. Olivia was awake, but quiet and her head was rested on Hannah's shoulder. Spencer looked at Hannah and then his dad.

"This is your granddaughter." he said. William's heart sank. She was facing him and from what he could tell she looked just like her father. His only son had a daughter. His first grandchild.

"-what's her name?" William asked.

"Olivia Diana Reid," Hannah said. Olivia lifted her head up at the sound of her name. She looked around tiredly. Hannah sat her on her lap and let her lay back on her right arm and put her blanket back over her. "She's ten months old." Olivia was still half asleep.

"Spencer. I-I did not expect this at all," William said

"Either did we." Spencer said and Hannah smiled. Olivia yawned and started crying. Spencer got up and went into the kitchen and came back and handed Olivia her teething ring. She chewed on that while Spencer and Hannah talked about Olivia. They didn't get into the personal stuff because Spencer wasn't close to his father. William couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"She looks so much like you," he said.

Olivia got tired again and yawned. Hannah got up.

"Say goodnight to daddy," Hannah said.

"Night Daddy," Olivia said and blew him a kiss.

Spencer smiled, "Goodnight Livbug."

William put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this. Spencer, I'm sorry. I understand why you didn't call and tell me, I just don't understand why I didn't do anything. I left I should've done something before. I can tell you I wasn't expecting to come here and meet my granddaughter. I was gonna talk to you about everything. I came to stop by and talk about maybe actually trying to piece ourselves back together and maybe build a relationship. I wasn't going to ask for phone calls every day or anything extreme. I figured you got your explanation the last time I saw you and even though we understand my decision I know your mad. You've got every right to be mad. I'll understand if you don't want to fix anything. I don't think I would if I was you."

"I was going to call you," Spencer said and William looked at him.

"When?" he asked.

"When Hannah told me she was pregnant," Reid answered, "Both of us were terrified. We talked about it and realized we could do it. Mom was so happy. I was planning to call just to let you know, but I didn't know what to say or how to say it so I never did."

"I'm proud of you Spencer. I'm doing a horrible job of showing it, but I really am." William said.

"Thanks," Spencer said.

"I should go. We both have work tomorrow," William said and they both stood up. Hannah walked downstairs. "Hannah, it was very nice meeting you." she smiled. Reid walked to the door and let him out. "Maybe if you don't have a case we can talk before I go back to Nevada. I told you why I left, but we still have got about twenty years we need to talk about."

"Maybe. Uh bye dad," Reid said and William nodded. Reid shut the door and turned towards Hannah. "I was definitely not expecting that."

"I could tell. What are you going to do?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. I should talk to him." Spencer said.

"If you do, you don't have to tell him everything." she looked at him.

'I know. I've got a few days to think about it." He said and walked upstairs. Hannah stood there and shook her head and then went upstairs with him. It was already 10:30 and they were pretty tired. They both went to bed. The next day Spencer went into work.

"Hey Reid. How was your weekend?" Rossi asked.

"Good, Interesting," Reid paused and smiled," Hannah and I tried to get Olivia to walk. She's getting it, but not quite there."

"And what was so interesting about it?" Rossi asked

"My uh my dad stopped by last night," Reid said.

Morgan sat up in his chair, "Your father came over last night?" and Reid nodded.

"He's in DC for work. He came by to talk about things. We never got to what he really came to talk about. I can tell you that I don't think he'd ever been more surprised than he was last night. He came to talk to me, but he met his daughter in law and granddaughter."

"Wow. Guess he didn't see that coming." Emily said

"No," Reid paused, "He wants to talk. I don't really know how I feel about that."


	15. Visit to the BAU

**last chapter for now. Im messing around with story ideas at the moment. I'll try to update as much as possible. I've got school now, but hopefully my weekends will leave me with some free fanfic time.**

"Heyy. We've got a case in Middletown, New York," JJ said walking into the conference room with files. JJ briefed the team and they left for New York an half hour later.

The team got home from New York four days later around three in the afternoon, but by the time they finished paperwork they all went home at five. Spencer walked into his apartment a little after. Hannah was sitting on the floor playing with Olivia when he got in. He took his bag off his shoulder and put it on the floor and sat down on the floor. Olivia heard someone behind her and turned around.

"Daddy home!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Olivia, you wanna give me a hug?" he asked and put his arms out. Hannah told her to stand and held her hands while she attempted to walk. Olivia walked a foot and then let go of Hannah's hands and slowly walked over to her dad. Spencer grabbed her hands when she got close enough, picked her up and hugged her. "You did it Livbug!" he said and kissed her cheek.

Hannah came over to Spencer and Olivia and kissed Spencer's lips. "Hi." Then looked at Olivia. "You walked sweetie. I'm so proud of you." Olivia smiled. "We just had to bribe you with a daddy hug." Spencer sat Olivia back on the floor and she stood up and slowly walked towards her blanket a few feet in front of her.

"Now we're gonna be chasing her around," Hannah said.

"I can't wait," he said and smiled.

"Mommy. I hungry." Olivia said standing with her blanket in her hand.

"I'm sure you are too," she looked at Spencer and he nodded. "I'll go make dinner. Watch her." she said getting up. Hannah walked towards the kitchen and turned towards Olivia and Spencer. Spencer took Olivia's blanket and put it over her head.

"Where's Olivia." he asked. She ripped the blanket off of her head and her brown hair was all messed up.

"I right here daddy," she said and hugged him. He picked her up and they sat on the couch. She fell asleep for a while on his lap and then Hannah came in and said they were eating.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Reid went into work. The team was doing paperwork and around one he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Daddy!" Olivia said in Hannah's arms. Hannah set her down and she walked a few feet and she reached her arms up. He took her and sat her on his lap.

"Heyy. What are you doing here?" he asked and kissed her.

"We were on our way home from the doctor. Olivia is not very fond of needles. Let me tell you. She wanted her daddy so I figured we'd stop by." Hannah said.

Olivia put her arm out and showed her dad her arm with a band aid on it, "Owiee," she said and Reid kissed her arm.

"Is it better now?" he asked and she looked over and noticed Emily.

"Reid, she got so big," Emily said.

"Emmy!" Olivia waved and Emily smiled. Olivia had called her Emmy since she learned her name. She could say Emily, but Olivia just said Emmy.

"I think she's the only person in the world I would let call me Emmy." she said.

"Hello Mrs. Reid," Derek said and laughed. Olivia! Hey cutie," Olivia waved and then put her head on her dads shoulder. JJ, Hotch, and Rossi walked downstairs from Rossi's office. JJ walked towards Hannah.

"Hannah, hi." she said and hugged her, "I haven't seen you two in forever." she bent down to Olivia's level. "Hey Olivia."

"Hi JJ." Olivia said still resting on her dad. Olivia also waved at Hotch and Rossi.

"It's unbelievable how much she looks like you Reid," Rossi said.

"She acts like him too," Hannah added, "She's the definition of daddy's little girl." Olivia looked around at everyone and then her dad.

"Auntie Penelope," she asked and the team smiled.

Reid stood up and lifted Olivia above his head and then kissed her forehead "We'll go see her. "Reid walked out of the bullpen and Hannah smiled and shook her head and sat down at Reid's desk.

"I see he's enjoying himself," Rossi said.

Hannah smiled, "More than you know."

"He is very happy," Hotch said.

"I know. I don't think I've ever seen him happier. Especially when he gets home after you guys work on a case. This happened a few times, but about a month ago you guys came home from I think Montana. It was like six am and Olivia usually wakes up around that time, but she didn't. And I walked into her room to see if she was okay and she wasn't there, so I went downstairs. I've seen them like this a few times but didn't take a picture until then. So I look at the couch and see the most adorable thing." Hannah took out her phone and pulled up a picture of Reid asleep on the couch with Olivia asleep on top of him. They passed her phone around and looked at the photo. "He's an amazing father," Hannah said and smiled.

"I honestly didn't think he had it in him," Derek said.

"Her first Christmas is coming up isn't it? And we get two weeks off" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah. She's very excited about Christmas and I'm very excited about the two weeks off." Hannah laughed.

Meanwhile Spencer walked into Garcia's office with Olivia.

"Hey Garcia." Reid said.

"Reid! My dear what can I do for you?" she said and turned around. "Oh my love! Forget I asked that. Give me the cutie pie."

Reid laughed and handed Olivia to Garcia.

"Auntie Penelope!" she said excited.

"Hi there cutie." Penelope said, "Reid you don't know how excited I am that her first Christmas. You cannot even imagine the things I am going to buy for this little girl. All the things I wanted to by Henry and Jack but couldn't cause they're boys. Bless you Dr. for bringing a baby girl into my life."

"Garcia, she's ten months old." Reid said

"I don't care. I'm going to spoil this child senseless." she replied and Reid laughed.

"Is Hannah here?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah. She's in the bullpen talking to everyone." Reid answered.

"Let's go. I need to leave this office anyway," Garcia said still holing Olivia and they walked out. They walked through the doors of the bullpen.

"Is there any law prohibiting an FBI tech analyst from stealing a fellow FBI agent's daughter. I am seriously debating whether or not to give your daughter back to you. She is adorable." Garcia said. The team laughed.

"Hi Penelope," Hannah said, "You know she can walk now?"

"NO! Dr. G Man failed to mention that to me. I would've watched her walk from my office." Garcia said excited.

"If you did that, you'd be watching her try to walk for the next two hours," Hannah laughed, "She just started walking by herself like five days ago." Garcia put her down and she stood for a moment. "Come here Livbug," Olivia slowly walked towards her mom and she picked her up. Olivia's head was leaning on Hannah's shoulder and they talked for a few minutes.

"I think we wore her out," Hotch said. Olivia was sound asleep and Hannah smiled at her.

"We should probably go. I think we've distracted you from your jobs long enough and she needs to nap." Hannah said and stood up. "It was nice talking with you guys. I'm sure I'll see you soon. Christmas or New Years or whenever." The team waved to Hannah and said goodbye. She turned towards Spencer,"And we will see you later."

"Bye Hannah," Reid said and kissed her, "Bye Livy," he whispered and Olivia stirred. Reid walked with Hannah to the elevator and they said their goodbye.


	16. You're Doing What?

**sorry its been a while. I've got tons of school work and a busy schedule and I'm not gonna lie I suffered from writers block. i have the next chapter in my head and i'll try not to make the wait so long. thanks to all of my readers. reviews are nice. enjoy.**

Hannah went Christmas shopping with her mom. It was few days before and she put a few things off until last was watching Olivia while she was out. She stopped by her moms house to leave the presents there. Stacey dropped Hannah off at home around eight thirty. She walked from the car into the freezing weather and went up to their apartment. She opened the door to darkness and turned the light on. Hannah set her bag on the kitchen counter and walked upstairs. to her bedroom. Spencer was laying in bed still in his clothes from work, asleep with a book open face down on his stomach. Curled up next to him was Olivia in blue snowflake covered footie pajamas, sound asleep as well. Spencer's left arm was around Olivia and her head was resting on his side. Hannah smiled, took her phone out, and took a picture.

"That is so going on Facebook," she said laughing. Spencer opened his eyes almost startled by Hannah's voice.

"What?" he said groggily and moved.

"Careful, she's right next you," Hannah said and walked over to the bed. Spencer took the book off of himself with his other hand and smiled at Hannah.

"Wanna help me out here?" he whispered. Hannah quietly sat down and gently picked up Olivia. Spencer sat up disheveled, "did you get anything?"

"A few things. I left them at my mom's. She wraps better than me anyway that's for sure. How long were you two asleep?" Olivia whimpered and started crying. "hi baby. Calm down." Olivia grabbed on to her mom's shoulder and Hannah kissed her forehead. Spencer rubbed her back with his hand.

"Livy," he said,"she fell asleep around seven forty five on my side. I couldn't really move anywhere or I'd wake her up, so i just kind of laid there and fell asleep," he said. Hannah smiled at Olivia.

"Mommy, i want fuzzy," Olivia said looking at her. Hannah set her on the ground.

"where is fuzzy?" she asked and Olivia looked at her. Olivia started crawling over to the door. Spencer got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Livy, you're going to have to walk," he said as he put her on her feet. Spencer slowly walked Olivia to her room and back with her blanket as Hannah changed. She had just finished taking her make up off when Spencer walked back in with a giggling Olivia in his arms.

"What's she laughing about?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Spencer said and set her down on bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Hannah asked tickling her and she giggled more. Spencer's cell rang from across the room. Spencer walked over and answered.

"uh hi," he said, "I know. I did. Tomorrow night?" he paused,"yeah i guess that's fine. You're uh you're welcome. I'll be there. Bye." he hung up.

"Do you have a case?" Hannah asked. Spencer shook his head and sat on the bed.

"No. I was thinking about it and I uh I'm going to talk to my dad tomorrow," he said looking at her. Hannah's blue eyes widened in shock.

"Wow," she said.

"I don't know why. I just figured we need a mutual understanding of each others lives. I haven't thought about what I'm going to tell him. There's so much. You. What happened in Georgia. I think Georgia is going to be the hardest to talk about, if I talk about it." Olivia crawled over to Spencer.

"Daddy," she said looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"What Livbug?" he asked and she yawned.

"Bed," she said tiredly. Hannah and Spencer walked into her room and put her to bed. She fell asleep a few minutes later. Hannah sat on the bed.

"You're really going to talk to your dad?" she asked.

"The thing is I have so much to talk to him about, but I don't know how to. I think that's part of why I haven't tried to make things better in the past. How am I supposed to explain what happened to you and I or that I had a drug addiction." he said.

"Spence," she said wrapping her arms around him. "That's in the past. Neither of us are the same people we were years ago. it's first time you're really gonna talk to him about your life with him. You don't have to tell him all of it tomorrow." hannah said.

"I know. I just. I feel like I have to," he said.

"I love you, did you know that?" Hannah said and kissed him.

"I had a feeling." he said and kissed her back, "so what did you get me for christmas?"

She smiled, "goodnight Spencer,"


	17. The Talk

The next night Hannah took Olivia to her mom's house so Spencer and William could talk at his apartment. Spencer tried to think of how and what he was gonna say, but he couldn't. He figured he'd just wait until they started talking and see where it would take them. William arrived around five that night.

"Spencer," William said.

"Dad," he replied.

They both sat down at the dining room table facing each other. Reid's hands were wrapped around his coffee mug and William was leaning against the back of his chair.

"So, how are things?" William asked breaking the silence.

"pretty good, you?" Reid replied.

William nodded, "not so bad. And your mother how's she doing?"

"good. Better. I haven't seen her since august, but she writes. She's definitely been happier because of Livy." he answered.

William smiled slightly and took a sip of his coffee. "I still can't believe I have a granddaughter and a daughter in law. How'd you meet her anyway."

And so this is where it begins Spencer thought.

"uh well we were both seventeen. She was just starting her freshman year at NYU. I was in New York for a while doing different post graduate things. I was next to her in a few classes. We just started talking and a few months later she asked me out and we dated for about a year and then..." he stopped he knew he'd have to explain it. "I went to different colleges every so often, so every once in a while I was out of state. Hannah had an apartment outside of New York City. She was driving to the building she interned in and got in this horrible car accident. The accident happened to be the morning of September 11, 2001and the building she worked in just so happened to be the south tower of the world trade center. She almost died that day, it was terrifying." Reid looked at his dad. William had a look of shock on his face.

"Spencer. I would've... That's crazy...Wow."

"We had to work out some issues with each other after that. We weren't mad at each other, but Hannah's accident made her think about other things and not a relationship. I respected that, I didn't expect her to act like nothing happened. We had our moments, but there was never a time when we stopped talking to each other."

"That's unbelievable. Is she okay now?" william asked.

"Yeah. She'd have those days, but ever since we had Olivia, she doesn't bring it up as much. I know she still thinks about it, but she's more accepting. There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I haven't talked to anyone, but Hannah about it. After it happened, I never wanted to talk about it, I just wanted to forget. Dad, I know this will be a total shock to hear. I didn't even want to bring this up, but I think you should know. I had a...a drug addiction. "

William looked confused and baffled "What?"

"It wasn't by choice. I regret it and always will, but i did realize that wasn't how I wanted to live and certainly didn't want to kill myself.

I stopped. It was in 2006. The team was working a case in Georgia. What we thought was a team of three men were killing certain people and justifying it with religious reasons. JJ, if you remember her, and I went to interview a witness named," Reid swallowed, "Tobias Hankel. We figured out that Tobias was doing the killing and the team of three was just him taking on personas of himself, his father, and Raphael the archangel.

JJ and I split up, a decision to this very day I regret. I ended up in a cabin miles from where we were. Tobias drugged me. No matter how much I begged him not to, he still did it. The team found us. I shot Tobias and I took the drugs with me. He used Dilaudid. I didn't want to do it, but there was a part of me that did. When I used them I forgot everything and it was a good feeling. Hannah knew something was up when I came home. I just wouldn't open up to her. She stayed over every night until I finally had to tell her. There are things you never forget and the look on her face when she opened the bathroom door and saw me sticking a needle in my arm will be with me forever. I took it out and told her everything. I expected her to walk out and tell me to fix myself and then maybe we can start this over, but she didn't. She didn't leave. After the initial shock she looked at me and I'll never forget what she told me. She said that she didn't want to lose anyone else and that she'd stay if I got help. And I did. I struggled with cravings afterwards, but I never went back to doing it. I didn't tell anyone on my team. I like to think that Hannah saved my life."

"Spencer. I...I don't even know what to say to that."

"I know what you want to say. That how could I, of all people end up addicted to drugs. I don't know, but I'm not that person anymore. After that whole mess everything was great," Reid said. "and then June 2011. I came home from a case in Denver and at 1:30 in the morning Hannah told me she was pregnant. We were both not expecting it and terrified. But we had to except it and February 19th at 9:36 am Olivia was born. It was probably the greatest day of my life. I'm gonna tell you something. I made a promise to her and myself that I'd never leave because I didn't want to be like you. Did you ever regret it?"

"What? Leaving? All the time Spencer. I've always regretted just leaving you and your mother. Especially now. You're so successful and have everything going for you and i have nothing to do with any of it and thats something I have to live with for the rest of my life."

"I told you everything I wanted to tell you. What've you been up to." Reid said and took another sip of coffee and checked his text message from Hannah telling him they were coming home.

"to tell you the truth nothing. I've been working. It's all I ever did. But a few years after I left I was with another woman." Spencer looked at him with broken eyes. "It didn't work out, it just didn't feel right. I was so stupid to leave," he said shaking his head.

"yeah," Reid said quietly.

"I am really happy you decided to talk to me and told me everything." William said.

"Me too,"

"So, are you and Hannah thinking of having more kids?" William asked.

"We weren't even planning on having Olivia. It sounds horrible saying that. I know, but she's probably the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. But more, I'd like to get past christmas and Liv's first birthday before we even go there," Spencer said.

"i have a question," William asked and spencer looked at him. "did you ever want to talk to me again? I mean before that whole Las Vegas thing in 2008? Did you ever want to know what happened?"

"You left me a hand written letter and mom never talked about you after that day. I wanted answers and I didn't know if I would ever understand why you did it," he said.

"I don't expect you to understand it, I barely understand it," William said."how's the FBI going for you?"

"Great. I love it, but now it's harder traveling now, I hate leaving them. Although Hannah's been with me before i joined and she's always been okay with it. It was harder telling mom I was joining the FBI than it was with Hannah. She..." Spencer was interrupted by the door opening. Hannah took off Olivia's coat and set her on the floor. Olivia looked up.

"Daddy!" she said and walked over to Spencer. He picked her up and set her on his lap.

"Hi Livy," he said and kissed her head.

"Daddy, cold," she said and he hugged her.

"are you warm now," he asked and she shook her head no. Hannah walked over and handed Olivia her blanket. Olivia reached up and grabbed it and smiled.

"Hi," Hannah said to William and Spencer.

"Hey," he said and kissed her.

"Hi Hannah," William said. Olivia looked at her mom. Her hair was all over.

"You're a mess baby girl," Hannah said fixing her hair.

"Hey Livbug, that's your grandpa," Hannah said. Olivia looked at him and waved shyly. William smiled a little and waved back and she put her head on her dad's chest.

"It's unreal how much she looks like you, Spencer," William said.

Reid smiled and looked down at her. William looked at his watch.

"It's late, i should probably get going. Hannah it was nice seeing you again."

"You too William," Hannah said taking Olivia from Spencer and he stood up. "Say bye Livy," And she waved. They both walked to the door.

"Spencer, I really appreciate you taking the time to talk about things. Merry Christmas," William said putting his hand out.

"Uh you're welcome," Spencer said shaking his dad's hand. William walked out the door and turned to go down the hall.

"dad, merry christmas," Reid said and William smiled slightly and the door closed. Spencer turned around.

"Wasn't that bad was it?" Hannah asked from the kitchen.

"No, it wasn't. I'm actually glad i talked to him. I mean i left out a lot, but I told him enough." he said.

"did you tell him about..." Hannah said.

"i told him about your accident. Not everything and i did tell him about the Dilaudid."

"Wow," she said.

"MOMMY!" Olivia said holding her arms up.

"Hey, beautiful, you need a bath," Hannah said.

"No." Olivia said.

"No?" Spencer said picking her up walked upstairs and Hannah followed. Hannah washed her and dressed her. Olivia, wrapped tightly in a blanket, fell asleep about forty five minutes later in Spencer's arms.

"We should put her in bed," Hannah whispered.

"A few minutes," Reid said looking at her. Hannah looked at him holding their daughter and smiled. "What?" he said.

"Nothing. I just love seeing you with her," Hannah said.

Spencer smiled and said, "We did do a good job didn't we?"

Hannah laughed. "Yeah, we did." she said and kissed him. Hannah was leaning on Spencer's shoulder and was watching Olivia sleep. She moved around a little bit. Hannah got up and walked out of the room and returned with another one of Olivia's blankets.

"You want her to sleep with us tonight?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she replied. Spencer laid her down in between them and they all fell asleep.

It was 6:26 in the morning when Spencer was woken up by Olivia. He was sound asleep until Olivia crawled closer to him and grabbed his nose.

"What are you doing Livbug?" he asked quietly trying not to wake Hannah up.

"Daddy," she said and giggled.

"Shhh, Liv. Mommy's sleeping. Go back to sleep," he said rubbing her back. Olivia yawned. He put her next to him and rubbed her back until she fell back asleep. Reid looked at Hannah and Olivia sleeping next to each other. He smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself and fell back asleep. Around 8:20 Olivia started crying. Hannah sat up and put her on her lap.

"Calm down. Heyyyy. We're right here sweetie. Shhh. You're okay." Hannah said holding her.

"Mommy," she said crying. Hannah looked at her and wiped the tears off of her face. Spencer was lying in bed leaning on his left hand. Hannah got up and changed her and then came back in.

"Is she all good now?" Spencer asked.

"Mhm." Hannah got back under the covers and hugged Olivia.

"It's freezing," she said and kissed Olivia's head. Olivia crawled over to Spencer and kissed his nose.

"good morning," he said.

"Food," Olivia said. Spencer sat up and started tickling her.

"Livbug's hungry!" he said as she squealed and giggled.

Hannah laughed.

"She is the happiest baby I've ever seen."


	18. FBI Christmas Party

The team was getting ready to leave the office.

"Hey Reid, you and Hannah going to the Christmas party?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. Are any of you going?" Reid replied.

"Of course. You should totally bring 's going, and hotch and Morgan and Emily and Rossi and JJ and Wil..." Garcia said.

"Hey baby girl, he gets it," Morgan said.

"I'll see if Hannah wants to," Reid said."It's only a few hours and I'm sure you two need a night out."

Emily said. Hotch walked passed their desks on his way out the door. "I'll see you all at the Christmas party,"

Hotch said and they waved goodbye.

"I guess that means you're going," JJ said and Reid smiled. "Where are you guys going for Christmas anyway?"

"Hannah's aunt's. I think," Spencer said.

"Nice," JJ said.

It was the night of the party. Hannah just finished putting mascara on. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at Spencer.

"I don't think I've seen you dressed this nice since our wedding," she said with her hands on his shoulders. Reid was in a tux. Simple. Black with white. Hannah had on a long sleeve, form fitting, red dress that stopped right above her knees and high silver strappy heels. Her long brown hair was loosely curled and her blue eyes brightened with the mascara and light eyeliner she had on.

"You look... Wow," Spencer said and Hannah smiled.

"You, speechless? I must've done something right," she laughed."my mom called like twenty minutes ago, so she should be here..." Hannah and Spencer heard the apartment door open. "Now," she said. Hannah and Spencer said goodbye to Olivia and Stacey and left for the party. They arrived a little after eight. They met up with JJ and Will.

"JJ, how are things? How's Henry?" Hannah asked."Really great. And Henry's good. he's getting so big. How's Olivia?" JJ asked.

"Amazing. She's just this happy ball of fun and she reminds me of Spencer so much it's not even funny." Hannah replied and JJ laughed.

"They're great when they're little," JJ said an Hannah walked in a few minutes later. He stopped and looked at Hannah and then Reid.

"Damn, mrs. Reid," Morgan said.

"Morgan don't be a pig, she's married... to Reid," Emily said walking with Garcia.

"And look at Ms. Prentiss. Already has the wine in her hand," morgan teased.

"You're so lucky i left my sidearm at home," Emily snapped back. The team members laughed. Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, and Kevin joined in their conversation shortly after.

"Hey Reid, how's Olivia?" Emily asked.

"Amazing," he replied.

"She is the greatest lit..." Hannah started to say before she was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. she turned around."Oh my God," Hannah whispered shocked.

"Hannah?" a woman who looked to be about fifty five said.

"Leah? Wha-I thought-oh my God," Hannah said again. The team was watching and listening to the encounter confused. The woman hugged Hannah tightly and blinked away tears.

"It's been what more than eleven years. You grew up so beautifully. I heard about what happened to you, I would've seen you in the hospital, but everything was just so... " Leah asked looking at her.

"Crazy? I know it's fine it took me a long time to learn to deal with everything. I didn't even know who got out and who didn't. You? I thought you didn't get out. Lindsey was on your floor. I talked to Melinda afterwards, but she couldn't take the grief and when they told her how Linds died. She started drinking," Hannah said quietly.

"Lindsey didn't think she had another option. It's a horrible way to lose your best friend. I don't know," Leah said, "what are you doing here. You in the FBI?"

"No. Spencer i..." Hannah said."Spencer Reid? You're still with him?" Leah asked and noticed him standing there. The rest of the team still confused.

"I'm married to him actually," Hannah said looking at him.

"I knew it. I knew back then you two were going to marry each other," Leah said hugging Spencer and they both smiled.

"I'm so sorry. This is Leah Heston. She uh, she worked with me at the World Trade Center."Hannah said shyly. The team greeted her.

"The BAU. You're all well known throughout headquarters. Even us accountants know about your work. Hannah and Spencer, I can't believe this. When did you two get married?" Leah asked.

"August. We also have a ten month old daughter." Hannah said.

"Oh my God. You two have got life going for you don't you? What's her name?"

"Olivia." Hannah said.

"Awww, Julian joined the marines," Leah said.

"What? You mean the thirteen year old who thought it was funny to play jokes on me twenty four-seven. He's what twenty four now? Damn." Hannah said. Leah took Hannah's hands and looked at her wrists.

"That's something to be proud of. Not many people can say they survived that physically and mentally. I went out to get coffee that morning, Ted made me. We were lucky Hannah," Leah said.

"Yeah. Lucky. It took me three years to realize that," Hannah said.

"Well that's the past. Look at everything you have now. I'll give you my number, we should talk sometime, catch up and meet your little girl. It was so great seeing you Hannah… and Spencer. Nice meeting you too," she said to the team. Hannah hugged her goodbye.

"It's been a while since I've heard Lindsey's name, you alright," Spencer said. Hannah looked a little upset and he put his arm around her waist.

"Me too and Melinda's. I'm fine. I had no idea Leah got out. It's crazy." Hannah said looking at him.

"Hey Reid, did you ever talk to your dad?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I did. Last weekend actually. I told him almost everything," Reid said. Emily grabbed another glass of wine. JJ laughed and shook her head.

"After you're fourth. We're cutting you off," Rossi said.

"I can stop anytime I want. I'm an adult, I can handle it." she shot back.

"You two should have a glass. Reid i don't think I've seen you drink ever."

"I can't. Alcohol and the medicine I'm on do not mix very well. And as for Spencer he rarely does. Although Halloween in two thousand three I believe. All of us. We were all tra..." Hannah said and Reid interrupted.

"I thought we were never gonna talk about that again. That was a one time thing and everyone involved promised not to talk about it again," Spencer said. Hannah laughed.

"I cannot imagine Reid drunk," JJ said.

"Only happened once. Never happening again," he said,"ever."

"There's a lot of things we don't know about you Reid," Hotch said.

"Oh you guys have no idea. The things I could tell you about him," Hannah said.

"Or we could talk about you. They know nothing about you," he said.

"Changing the subject, typical Reid," Emily said. Everyone laughed. The team sat down and talked for another two hours. Around ten thirty Hannah got a text and checked her phone.

"Hey, Spence. I think we should go," she said and gave him her phone.

He smiled."Someone wants us home," he said.

"You're leaving" JJ said.

"Yeah. My mom told me Livy keeps waking up and asking for mommy and daddy," Hannah said.

"Henry's probably getting there too," JJ replied. They all said their goodbyes and on the way out the team watched Hannah and Spencer say goodbye to Leah. They got home around eleven.

"Thanks Stacey," Spencer said.

"Anytime. I love being with her," she said. "I fed her at eight. I don't know if she'll be hungry."

"I'll see. Thanks mom," Hannah said and let her out. Hannah walked upstairs into her room. Olivia saw her mom and smiled.

"I missed you." She came down with Olivia."There she is," Reid said. Hannah put on CNN and they sat on the couch. Olivia was in Hannah's lap.

"You think she'll fall asleep soon?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely. She looks exhausted and we're home," Hannah replied. Olivia fell asleep about ten minutes later. They put her in bed and went into their room. Spencer looked at Hannah.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful," he said and she smiled. She kissed him and they both fell on to the bed.

"Spencer! At least let me take my shows off," she said slipping her heels off. She smiled. "Now, where were we?"


	19. Merry Christmas

**I figured I should put some of Hannah's family in here. It's their first christmas as a family, but I thought I'd introduce a little more background with Hannah's character. I'm trying to put a little bit more about her in these newer chapters. I'm thinking of a way to show how much Hannah really went through in 2001 and afterwards. Just let me know if thats what you guys are interested in. Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are appreciated.**

"She is the cutest thing." Hannah's Aunt Jody said holding Olivia. "and she looks like her daddy," Hannah smiled. Olivia put her arms out towards Hannah. She had been held by almost every person there and she just wanted her mom."Hannah, you're necklace. It's gorgeous." Jody said.

"Isn't it? Spencer got it for me," she said holding the purple pendant surrounded by diamonds.

"Amethyst. Liv's birthstone. Speaking of him, Where's Spencer?" Jody asked.

"He's talking with my dad. It's been a while since they've seen each other." Hannah said and Olivia started walking away. "I better go get her." Hannah looked at her. "Nana!" she exclaimed. Stacey picked her up.

"Don't you look adorable," she said. "Merry christmas Livy."

Olivia tried saying Merry Christmas but it came out as Mowwy Cwismas.

"You were close sweetie," Hannah said. Stacey set her down.

"You want to go see daddy and poppy?" Olivia nodded.

"Go get him!" Olivia and Hannah walked into the family room where Spencer, Ryan, and a few more of Hannah's relatives were sitting. Olivia walked over to Spencer. He put her on his lap.

"Hannah. Go see your family. I'll watch her." Hannah smiled and walked into the kitchen with her cousin Jake and his wife.

"Oh. Spencer. Chris is coming home," Ryan said.

"What? You didn't tell her?" Spencer said as he rubbed Olivia's arm as she leaned on his chest."he came home Wednesday. He was going to stop by, but Stace thought he should wait and surprise her. He'll probably be here in about twenty minutes." Ryan said.

"She is going to be so surprised. He's been in Pakistan for what? Eleven months, " Spencer said and Ryan nodded. About fifteen minutes later Hannah sat down on the couch. Olivia was sitting on the floor playing with Hannah's cousin. "Hey Hannah. I think someone wants you?" Ryan looked up and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God!" she screamed and jumped up. Hannah flung her arms around the blonde haired, green eyed, twenty seven year old standing in front of her. She wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm going to my aunt's tonight. I figured I'd stop by and see my second family," he said.

"I'm just happy you're okay. Everyone knew didn't they?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," her family members said in unison.

"I've been in the desert for the past eleven months. Hey Spencer. I didn't realize it, but I worked with Agent Hotchner a while back. I totally didn't make the connection until a few weeks after he left. Tell him I said what's up!"

"Really? I'll do that. I'm sure he'll remember working with you. The mind is capa..." he said.

"Spence," Hannah said laughing.

"How's that little girl of yours?" he asked.

"She's getting big. You haven't seen her!" Hannah sat on the couch. "Hey Olivia, Livy. Come here," Hannah said holding her hand out and Olivia walked slowly over. She sat her in her lap. "Say hi sweetie," Hannah said. Olivia waved shyly.

Chris smiled."Wow. She's a cutie," he said. Chris stayed for another fifteen minutes and talked. He left right before everyone started eating.

"I'll see you guys soon. And Hannah, Spencer, I'll stop by sometime."

The family sat down to eat dinner. After gift exchanging and dessert, Hannah and Spencer went home.

"Livy, did good for her first christmas," Hannah said. Reid looked up into the rearview mirror and glanced at Olivia sound asleep hugging a new stuffed bear and smiled.

"I'm a little nervous though," Reid said.

"About what?" Hannah asked with confusion.

"How much Garcia bought her," he said and Hannah laughed.

It was January fifth. Hannah and Spencer were both sleeping when Spencer's phone rang. It rang once and He looked at the clock 6:35 am. Christmas vacation was over. He got up and answered."Hey JJ," he said tiredly.

"Sorry. First day back and we've got a bad one"

"Where?" he said.

"Wichita," she replied.

"I'll be in by 7:15," Reid said and hung up. Hannah was sitting up in bed hugging her knees.

"Where ya going?" she asked.

"Wichita," he said.

"Be careful," she murmured.

"Hannah. You know how much I hate leavin..."

"Spencer Reid. Don't give me that." she smiled. "I've put up with it for this long. You know if I didn't support what you did and couldn't deal with your job I would've left nine years ago. We've had you for two weeks. Don't feel bad," Hannah said. He kissed her head.

"I love you," he said and got in the shower.

"Spence, can you bring her in here before you leave?" she asked laying down and he nodded. Spencer walked into Olivia's room quietly and picked her up. He whispered to her and kissed her head.

"Bye Livbug. I love you." He walked back into his room and laid her down next to Hannah.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he bent down and kissed her.

"I'll call when I land. I love you."

"I love you too," she answered quietly. Spencer walked out of the room and drove to work. JJ briefed the team in the roundtable room and they boarded the plane.

"Hotch? Do you remember a Chris Staub from Pakistan," Reid asked.

"I do. He's a Corporal. Good kid," Hotch said. "You know him?" Reid nodded. "How?"

"You want the full story?" he asked.

"It's a long flight," hotch answered.

"He's Hannah's best friend's brother. If you guys remember Leah from the Christmas party." the team nodded."she mentioned a Lindsey and Melinda. Lindsey was Hannah's best friend. she was on the seventy fourth floor. She uh she jumped. Melinda learned how Lindsey died and she took it hard. She drank, a lot. Chris was her son he was only thirteen and she just never treated him the way she should've after Lindsey died. She just couldn't look at him. Melinda took everything out on Hannah. She hasn't seen her in a while, but sometimes she shows up. Hannah helped him out. She was like his older sister. Chris graduated high school. He spent a lot of time with Hannah's dad Ryan who's in the army and decided he wanted to join. He wanted to do it for his sister and to maybe gain some respect from his mother. Hannah and him have been close forever. He surprised her on Christmas by showing up. He told me he worked with you. He says hi by the way."

"How's Hannah doing with the whole thing?" Rossi asked.

"She's better. I haven't really seen her upset about it since the tenth anniversary. She hasn't really talked about it after Olivia was born."

"That's good," JJ said.

"It's great," he said.


	20. Death & Regret

**As I was saying before I wanted to incorporate some of Hannah's past in are going great for them, but you know I had to bring some emotional things in here. There's a mention of suicide and drinking. So here's a warning. Enjoy.**

Spencer was at work. It was a tuesday afternoon. The team was in the confrence room talking about Strauss' new adjustments to how the BAU would handle cases from now on. Around twelve thirty Hannah walked in looking upset.

"Spencer," she said quietly. The team looked at her and Spencer stood up and walked over to her.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" he asked. They walked right outside the open door to talk. The team was in hearing distance.

"I can't do this. I'm tired of it," she said and he hugged her. She was crying in front of the team, but she didn't care.

"Hannah what are you talking about?" Reid asked nervously.

"Melinda," she sniffled. "Everything I've done for her. She called me in the middle of the night for years after Lindsey died and every time I'd answer the phone and talk to her regardless if she was sober or not. I took care of her for years so I didn't lose her too. She didn't come see me when I was in the hospital once. She blames me for everything Spencer. I didn't ask to get in that car accident. I didn't ask five terrorists to hijack that plane and crash into a building. And I sure as hell didn't ask Lindsey to do what she did. And you know what she told me? January 2002 I was at her house it was like four in the afternoon helping her out because she was wasted. She made me feel so guilty. I went upstairs in her bathroom. I talked to her this morning, told her about Olivia. She told me that she should've of left me bleeding on her bathroom floor. That she didn't want to help me. She didn't think it was fair I got to live. I don't remember what happened because I passed out. I called Chris to ask him. He came home early from school. He drove me to the hospital. I had no idea. It was selfish if me I know. I realized it that's why I'm here, that's why I stopped. There were 2,973 families affected that day. She wasn't the only one to lose someone. I still tried to help her get better and get Chris through high school." she said. Spencer wiped the tears off of her face."

"Hannah. Why now?" he said quietly.

"Chris called me like twenty minutes ago. He just wanted to see her. To she if she got better. It's been more than eleven years. Today would've been Lindsey's thirtieth birthday and she's still not over it." she cried.

"Did she...?" Spencer asked and Hannah nodded.

"He found her in the bathroom with half a bottle of vodka and two empty pill bottles. She's gone. Spencer, I had finally made peace with everything that happened that day and she does this," Hannah said crying. Spencer hugged her as she cried into his chest. He was teary eyed himself. He had no idea Hannah almost killed herself and Melinda was going to let her. He also hated seeing Hannah so upset. Hannah and Spencer were unaware that the team heard their conversation. JJ looked at Emily.

"Oh my god," she said shocked.

"Those two have been through hell," Morgan said to no one in particular. Reid walked back into the conference room.

"Hotch..." Reid spoke.

"Go. Come back after the funeral when you're ready." Hotch said and Reid walked out with Hannah. They both drove home.

Stacey was watching Olivia while Hannah went to visit Spencer. Hannah went upstairs and laid in bed crying. Stacey came back about forty five minutes later.

"How is she?" Stacey asked.

"Hysterical. I can't believe she did it. I mean I can, the life she had, she was bound to break sooner or later. Stace, you can stay here for a while. She'll come down soon. I'm sure," he said holding Olivia. "I might just do that," she replied. Olivia was in a very giggly happy mood. Spencer held her.

"I think you might make mommy feel better," Reid said to Olivia.

"Mommy!" Olivia said and Reid smiled.

"But you have to be quiet in case she's sleeping. He walked upstairs and into his room. Hannah was facing the opposite way. "Hannah," he said quietly. "What?" she sniffled.

"I have something that might make you a little happier," he said. Spencer sat Olivia on the bed and she crawled over to her mom and hugged her.

"MOMMY! I HOME!" she said and Hannah smiled. She hugged Olivia and sat up. Spencer sat on the bed. He rubbed her back.

"I told you she'd make you happier. Your mom's downstairs. You should come down and eat something. It'll get better Hannah. It always does." Olivia lifted her head up and looked at Hannah. Hannah slightly pushed Olivia's hair back, smiled, and kissed her head. "I love you," Olivia said. Hannah wiped her tears.

"Let's go downstairs," Hannah said and walked down with Olivia in her arms and Spencer behind her. She sat on the couch next to her mom and set Olivia on the ground with Spencer. Stacey put her arm around Hannah.

"I'm so sorry," she said. Hannah put her head in her hands.

"I'm so torn up about this. I don't even know if I should go to her funeral. She almost let me die," She said.

"Hannah think about it. The funeral's Monday," Stacey said. Hannah heard Olivia laughing and looked up. Spencer was laying on the floor holding Olivia up and she was smiling and laughing. "The good thing is, you didn't die and now you've got everything to live for," Stacey said as they both looked at Spencer and Olivia.

Stacey left around nine. Hannah and Spencer laid in bed together. His arm was around her and he listened to her talk until she fell asleep. Hannah woke up around four am. She quietly got up and went downstairs. She made herself tea and sat at the table. A few minutes later Hannah felt someone massaging her shoulders.

"I'm not gonna let this take over my life. I just need some time to deal with it," Hannah said. "I know. I deal with grief at work all time. You deal with this however you want. Just don't do anything you'll regret." Spencer said. He sat down across from her. "I could never. Not anymore. I... I know you never knew about what I did. She looked at her tattooed wrists," she started to tear up. "I did this to make the pain go away. I never actually wanted to kill myself. I almost died once, I didn't want to. But the things she said to me. She made me feel so bad, so guilty. I wasn't thinking straight and she'd been drinking and I did the stupidest thing. And if Chris never came home, I don't know what would've happened. But you don't have to worry about me doing something like that again. I never want to be in that position again."

"I thi..." Spencer said but he was interrupted by a loud cry. "Want me to get her?" Hannah shook her head no.

"I want to go back to sleep anyway." Hannah put her cup in the sink. They both walked upstairs into Olivia's room. She was laying in bed crying. "Shhhhh," Hannah picked her up and rubbed her back, "Don't cry Livy," Hannah sat in the chair in her room and held her until Olivia fell back asleep. She put her back in bed and they went back to bed.

"I love you Spencer," she said.

"I love you too," he replied and Hannah rested her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	21. One

Hannah woke up around seven am. She looked over to make sure Spencer was still there. He got home late the night before and Hotch told them they didn't have to come in until eleven. She quietly got up so she didn't wake him up and walked into Olivia's room. She opened the door and heard her moving around.

"What are you doing?" Hannah said tickling her tummy. Olivia smiled. Hannah leaned on the side of her crib looking down at her. Olivia looked at her mom with glassy eyes, like she was about to cry."Do your teeth hurt?" Hannah asked and picked her up. She sat down on the chair and held her before she started crying. "Good morning sweetie. Happy Birthday," she said. Olivia smiled.

"I want Daddy,"Hannah smiled and talked to her while she was changing her.

"He's sleeping Livy. Later. You want Mommy and Daddy's bed?"

"Daddy!" she said. Hannah put her on the floor and grabbed two blankets. Olivia started walking out of the room."Olivia!" She looked up at her. "Daddy's that way," Hannah whispered pointing to the left. Olivia walked into their room and Hannah picked her up and gently set her on the bed. Olivia pointed to Spencer who was still sleeping. Hannah shook her head no and put her arms out. Olivia crawled into Hannah's lap. Hannah wrapped her in both blankets and Olivia fell back asleep. Hannah laid in bed awake watching Olivia sleep. She couldn't believe Olivia was already one. He turned around to face Hannah.

"What's she doing here?"

"I was up at seven. I went into change her and she wanted daddy, but I didn't want to wake you up so I figured laying in bed was the next best thing," she whispered.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Spencer said quietly.

"I know," she said.

"It's tied with the other best day of my life," he looked at her."And what was that?" hannah said."Graduating from the FBI academy," he smiled. Hannah laughed quietly. "Although the day I met you tops that just a little bit."

"Well aren't you just hilarious?" Hannah asked and he smiled. Olivia yawned.

"Mommy," she said quietly. Hannah rubbed her back for a minute. Spencer brought her closer to him."Happy Birthday Olivia," he said. Olivia was snuggled up against her dad. He looked down at her and smiled. "She makes me not want to go to work."

"At least you get to go in later than usual," she said.

"yeah," he said.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Cases involving children. I haven't looked at them the same way since the day you told me you were pregnant. This one wasn't any different. It was rough. Every time my mind always goes straight to her." he said. Olivia moved around and sat herself up. She sat on the bed looking back and forth between Hannah and Spencer. She was sitting in her footie pajamas with a blanket half on her and her brown hair staticy and messed up. Hannah laughed at Olivia's expression.

"I love she's becoming her own little person," Hannah said. Reid sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Hannah held Olivia's hands because it was hard to keep her balance on the bed. She wobbled over to Spencer and stuck her arms out.

"Daddy hug!" Olivia exclaimed. Reid smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I have to get ready for work Livbug," he said and kissed the top of her head. Hannah took Olivia downstairs and fed her while Spencer got dressed for came down and ate.

"I'm gonna go," Spencer said and kissed Hannah's head."I love you," she said and he smiled at Olivia who was throwing cereal on the floor. Unfortunately for her parents it was her favorite thing in the world.

"Livy, just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean you can abuse the privilege," he said picking up cereal pieces and handing them to Hannah. He looked at Olivia. "Stop," he said and she smiled. She then picked up four pieces and threw them at Spencer's face. He closed his eyes. Hannah was drinking tea and started laughing.

"Okay. That was funny," Hannah said.

"She has your sense of humor. And it was not," he said trying not to laugh. He picked her up and kissed her. "You are so bad Livy, but I love you. I'll see you later," Hannah sat her on her lap and fed her a little more of her breakfast."Bye Livy," he said.

"Bye daddy!" she said. Reid arrived at work last.

"Reid late? What is this?" Morgan said. Reid shook his head, set his coffee down, sat at his desk.

"Yeah Reid, why so late?" Emily asked.

"I was picking up cereal off of the floor and Olivia thought it was funny to just keep throwing it," he said. JJ had walked in while Reid was talking.

"And she's too cute for you to get mad," she said.

"Even when she throws cereal in my face," he said. The three of them laughed.

"What's today's date?" Morgan asked.

"Nineteenth." Reid said rather quickly and got looks from the team. "Liv's birthday. It doesn't seem like it's been a year."

"Aw, Reid," Emily said. Hotch came in and Rossi shortly after. Reid was telling them about Olivia this morning when Garcia walked in.

"I've had today circled and starred and hearted. Hearted... Is that a wor... Never mind it is now. But I am so excited. She's gonna love what I got her!" Garcia said.

"Garcia, Christmas was less than two months ago and I'm pretty sure if you give her anymore things Hannah and I will need to get another house." Reid said.

"Well start dialing you're realtor's number Dr. Reid," she said and the team laughed, "We're coming over tomorrow anyway. I haven't seen her since new year's."

"Oh Penelope," Morgan said.

"Don't oh Penelope me, derek," she said.

"How did you find these people?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know Dave. I really do not know," Hotch said and team started working on yesterday's case files. Reid's phone was sitting on the desk and it vibrated. He looked at the picture Hannah sent to him of Olivia with a crushed cupcake in front of her and most of it smeared on her face and hands and the caption NANA THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NICE TO GIVE HER A CUPCAKE. 35 MINUTES LATER WE'RE STILL TRYING TO GET IT OUT OF HER laughed to himself and Emily and Morgan looked up."You're goddaughter is the biggest mess maker," he said handing Emily the phone. They both started laughing.

Hey at least she's happy," Morgan said.

"Yeah even if mom and dad aren't." Emily added and Reid and Garcia had come over later that night.

"Hey guys!" Hannah said.

"Emmy!" Olivia exclaimed from the floor

."Hi birthday girl," she said. Olivia walked over and hugged her.

"She's so gorgeous," Garcia said.

"She loves you guys. She was so excited you were coming tonight," Hannah said. Garcia and Emily stayed for about two hours.

"Too much partying?" Emily asked as they looked at Olivia who was sleeping on the couch."It's a tough life Emily," Garcia said."So tough."

Hannah looked at the clock. It read 2:19 am. She laid in bed awake and looked at Spencer who was sound asleep. She continued lying there until she heard what she thought woke her up a few minutes earlier. She quietly got up and walked tiredly into Olivia's room. She was two now. Hannah walked over to her where she was laying in bed crying, and picked her up.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asked. Olivia continued crying. Hannah moved Olivia's hair and touched her forehead in the process.

"Are you getting sick?" Hannah got a thermometer, took her blanket and covered her and sat down with her. She continued crying and Hannah rubbed her back. "Shhh, I know, sweetie. Calm down. Shhh." She said. Olivia finally calmed down a little bit and Hannah took her temperature. She waited a few seconds and looked at it. It read 102.3 degrees. Hannah set the thermometer down and held Olivia.

"Poor baby."

"Mommy," she cried. Olivia shivered and Hannah wrapped her blanket tighter.

"I'll be right back okay?" She walked silently into the bathroom and grabbed fever reducer medicine and gave it to Olivia. She was till crying, but she calmed down. "You'll feel better." A few minutes later Spencer tiredly walked into the room."I thought I heard her," he said, "she okay?"

"She's got a slight fever, nothing major," Hannah said rubbing her back. Olivia turned her head toward her dad and put her arms up. Spencer took her.

"Hannah, you can go back to bed. I'll stay with her until she falls back asleep. It's already three thirty." He said.

"Are you sure?" she said and he nodded. She stood up and kissed Olivia's head. "You're gonna be okay. Goodnight, Livy."Spencer sat down and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Livbug," he said pulling her blanket up. "You'll be okay." Olivia was still shivering a little and eventually she fell asleep. Spencer held her for another hour just in case she woke up again. He set her back down in bed and went back to bed around five. Hannah rolled over.

"Did she go back to sleep?" she said"Yeah, I don't know how long she'll stay asleep," he said.

"You're going to be exhausted at work," she said.

"I'll get through it," he said.

"I hate when she's sick. I feel so bad," Hannah said.

"I know," he replied. Spencer fell back asleep. Hannah stayed up and since she was going to call out of work to stay with Olivia, she figured she'd just take a nap later. Spencer woke up at seven and left for work. He got into work around eight and stood there putting sugar in his coffee. He sat at his desk and tiredly started working on paperwork.

"Reid, you look like hell," Morgan said.

"Good morning to you too," he replied.

"Spence, you look worn out," JJ added.

"Livy's sick. She was up for a while last night," Reid said.

"Aw. IT is not fun when they're sick," JJ said.

"No, it's not," Reid said.


	22. Gideon

"I would not make this up. I'm completely serious," Reid said matter of factly.

"Have you been sleeping?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe you need to lay off the sugar," Emily added.

"I am not kidding. He looked exactly like him and I don't think it was a coinsidence." Reid stated.

"Don't think what was a coincidence?" Hotch asked walking into the bullpen.

"The kid thinks he saw Gideon this morning," Morgan said.

"I don't think I saw him. I KNOW i saw him."

"Reid it's been more than ten years," Hotch said.

"Ten years. Eight months. Twenty eight days, I seriously think I saw him though," Reid said.

"And I'm gonna marry Prince Harry," Emily said.

"Then don't believe me."

* * *

><p>He came home that night. Hannah was making dinner. Olivia was sitting on the floor playing with blocks.<p>

"Hi," Spencer said wrapping his arms around her and kissed her. She laughed.

"Hello," she said. "Taste this,"she said.

"Needs... Pepper," he said jokingly.

"Who are you Emril?" she asked sarcastically.

"Who?" he said and she shook her head. Olivia's blocks fell and she started crying. Spencer bent down and picked her up."Livy, don't cry," he said and kissed her head and wiped her tears."I think I saw Gideon today," Spencer said and Hannah looked at him.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"I do," he said.

"You could've. You never know, crazy things happen." Hannah said.

"Hi daddy!" Olivia she exclaimed.

"Hi Livbug!"Hannah and Spencer were sitting on the couch when the phone rang.

He reached over and grabbed it. "Hello. Yes. Gideon? I don't know," there was a long pause, "Tomorrow? Umm, yeah."

"Gideon?" Hannah asked shocked.

"He wants to talk tomorrow," he said.

"Are you?" Hannah asked.

"Part of me wants to, the other part is still mad at him for leaving like that, but I am," he said.

"Well then I guess it proves that you saw him today," Hannah said, "Are you gonna tell them?"

"I don't know," he answered.

* * *

><p>Spencer was walking toward the park bench where Gideon told him to meet him. He had a cup of coffee which warmed him up on the brisk february afternoon. Reid saw Gideon sitting there, he was nervous. He didn't know why, he had worked with Gideon for years, but for him to be absent for so long. He felt almost like he did when his dad showed up just a few months before.<p>

"Spencer, you look older," Gideon said. Gideon still looked the same, but his age had taken a toll on him, he looked skinnier and pale.

"Why now?" Reid asked.

"Sit down. I'm sure you're still mad, but I've had a lot going on. Still at the BAU I see. How is it fill me in," Gideon talked with the same assurance he had when they had worked together.

"A lot. I'll give you an abridged version David Rossi replaced you. Garcia was shot back in 2007. She made it out okay. I had a nice run in with Anthrax in 2009 and got shot in the leg. JJ married Will LaMontaigne from the New Oreleans case, she has a son Henry. George Foyett attacked Hotch. Stabbed him a few times and we had to put Haley and Jack under the US Marshalls protection. Foyett killed her.

"I remember reading about that," Gideon added.

"Yeah. JJ got transferred to the pentagon, but she came back after Emily... See this is a little complicated. Ian Doyle was an Irish arms dealer from her past. He killed her. We had a funeral and buried her. Seven months later Hotch and JJ told us they faked her death. So she came back. Morgan, Morgan's still the same guy he's always been," Reid said."All of that?" Gideon asked."Yeah. We're still a team though and we've always stayed together." he said coldly. Reid took a sip of his coffee.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Gideon asked shocked.

Reid smiled a little."Yeah. I knew her for a while, a little more than ten years when we got married."

"You knew her when I was there?" he questioned.

"Yeah. It's a long story, but yeah we got married in August. Her name's Hannah. Hannah Pelletier," he said. Reid showed him a picture.

"She's beautiful," he said looking at the picture.

"There's uh one more thing," Reid swallowed. "June 2011. I came home from a case in Denver in the middle of the night. Hannah was up and she wanted to talk about something. She told me she was pregnant."

"You're a father?"

"Yeah. She just turned one twelve days ago. As terrified as I was, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." he smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Olivia. Olivia Diana Reid." he said and Reid handed him a picture of them together from his wallet, Gideon smiled.

"She looks like you," he said.

"I get that a lot," Reid answered.

"You're an amazing father I'm sure."

"I like to think so. I just was so afraid I'd be like my dad and I didn't want that. I promised her I'd never leave and I don't think there's anything in the world that would make me want to," he paused,"I answered your questions. Answer mine. Why now?"

"Well after I left I spent time just driving around the country staying in different places, but I moved in with my son. I uh..." Gideon began to say.

"How long?" Reid asked.

"About seven months," Gideon answered. "Cancer will do that to you."

"I'm sorry," Spencer said.

"So am I. I came here to tell you that. You didn't deserve what I did. None of them did. I tried to be there for you and ended up leaving you just like your dad. I left a letter, I know, the guilt ate me for years. I was just thinking I don't wanna die and none of you know that I truly am sorry. But it seems you went on without me. You're a married man and a dad. You're making it work, more than I did. I've always respected you Spencer and I know it's been over ten years, but I owe you."

"Thanks," Reid said, "You know, I never picked up a chess piece after you left. Not until January of 2010."

"I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to leave the world with this guilt. I wanted to talk to you. Give you the goodbye I think you deserve."

"What kind of cancer?" Reid asked.

"Pancreas. Caught it too late, but what can you do?" Gideon answered. "I have to get back home, but if I don't see you before... Congratulations on everything and good luck with everything." Gideon put his hand out.

"Goodbye Gideon," Spencer hesitated, but shook it anyway. Gideon turned and slowly walked away. Spencer was actually upset he lost him before, but this time it was forever.

* * *

><p>"Reid, you okay?" Emily asked.<p>

"I wasn't lying," he said.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I talked to Gideon yesterday, in person," Reid said.

"Whoa, what?" Morgan questioned with shock.

"He's dying," Reid said looking up.

* * *

><p>Five months later...<p>

He got the call he knew he'd get eventually. He was at work Hannah called him.

"Spencer, Gideon's son just called," she said sympathetically.

"When?" he asked.

"Last night, in his sleep. His funeral's Sunday," she said, "Spence I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you and what he did for you."

"Thanks. I'll see you when I come home. I love you." Reid hung up."He's gone. This time he's really gone."

"When's the..." Morgan began to say.

"Sunday," Reid answered.

"I think we should go," Hotch said. "He apologized. He was dealing with a lot. He helped us, we owe him that."

**Hope you enjoyed it. This came to me with all the Mandy rumors about him coming back. The next chapter is going to skip a few years. Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are appreciated.**


	23. Think About It?

**Skipped a few years. Hope you enjoy cause you're in for some new adventures.**

Hannah was sitting on the couch with three year old Olivia resting her head on her lap. It was nine pm on a Friday and Olivia was getting tired.

"You have to go to bed baby," she said combing Olivia's hair with her fingers.

"No! Wait until daddy gets home," she said back.

"Olivia, you're tired." She said to her and Olivia yawned and covered her face with her blanket.

"No I'm not." She said and Hannah laughed.

"If daddy's not home by ten thirty you're going to bed. Okay?" Hannah said.

"Okay mommy," Olivia said and smiled tiredly. Twenty minutes later Olivia was asleep on her mom's lap. Hannah looked down at her sleeping daughter. She was already three and she looked more like Spencer as she got older. Around ten fifteen Spencer walked in.

"Hi," Hannah whispered when he walked in.

"Hey," he walked over and kissed her head. He looked at his daughter asleep. "Why isn't she in bed"

"She refused to go to bed until daddy got home," she said quietly.

Reid smiled and picked her up. He walked up to her room with Hannah behind him. He set Olivia down in bed and covered her. She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Daddy! You're home!" she said and smiled tiredly.

"I missed you Livy." He said and smiled. Olivia yawned again and kissed her forehead, "Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay daddy," she said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Livy," he said and he shut the door.

Spencer walked into his room and Hannah was sitting in bed. Spencer got a shower and got into bed. Hannah and Spencer laid there facing each other.

"What are you thinking about," he asked her.

"I don't know," she said.

"What?" he said moving her hair out of her face and she took a breathe.

"Olivia's three now. I was just thinking," she paused and looked at him "I kinda miss having a baby around."

"You want another baby?" he said.

"I mean, if you want to. I'm just putting the idea out there." she said.

"Hannah. You have to go through all of that again," he said.

"I know. I've just been thinking about it lately." She laughed "Although I think we should check with Livy first."Reid smiled. He remembered how happy he was the day Olivia was born.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

She smiled tiredly, "okay." They both fell asleep.

At six am the next morning both Hannah was woken up.

"Mommy!" Olivia said and got in bed with her parents.

"Liv, its six am." She said tiredly and sat up. Olivia sat in front of her mom with her blanket and teddy bear, "you want to lay in bed with us?" and Olivia nodded. Hannah pulled her and Spencer's blanket up so Olivia could lay down. Hannah covered her and Olivia fell back asleep shortly after. Spencer was still asleep. Three hours later Hannah woke up to the sound of Olivia giggling.

"Daddy!" she managed to say through her giggles and Hannah looked towards her, she was being tickled by Spencer. She smiled. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Six. Mommy said I could stay here and go back to sleep." Olivia said and giggled again. Spencer looked at Hannah.

"I couldn't say no," she said tiredly. They both looked at Olivia who was sitting in her pajamas on the bed with her hair all messed up. She moved over towards Spencer and laid down next to him. He looked at her.

"Hey, Olivia, you want to stay at nana's tonight?" Spencer asked.

"YEAH!" she said. Hannah looked at Spencer with confusion.

* * *

><p>Spencer and Hannah dropped Olivia off at Stacey's house around seven."Where you guys headed?" Stacey asked.<p>

"I don't know. Dinner, some alone time," Hannah said setting Olivia's stuff on the was in Spencer's arms.

"We'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said kissing her head and setting her on the floor.

She looked at her parents,"Okay. I love you."

"We love you too baby," Hannah said. Hannah's dad came in and picked up Olivia.

"Theres my beautiful munchkin of a granddaughter," he said and olivia giggled. They went to walk out the door.

"Mom, thank you so much," Hannah said.

"Anytime, plus you two need a break," Stacey whispered and the three of them laughed.

"Bye Livbug," Spencer said and she waved.

"You hungry?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Hannah both went to dinner. Just the two of them.

"I was so shocked when you asked Liv if she wanted to stay at my mom's tonight." Hannah said.

"We needed some alone time," he added. Hannah finished around eight thirty and drove to West Potomac park.

"Now I know you're not going to ask me to marry you."

He smiled."No, I figured we could just walk around, and talk."

"I'd like that," she said. They walked for ten minutes holding hands.

"Do you really want another baby?" he asked.

"I think it'd be nice," she paused,"I'm guessing you thought about what I said last night," she said and he nodded. "What do you think?"

"I remember how if felt holding Olivia for the first time, and I wouldn't mind feeling like that again," he said.

"Is that a yes?" Hannah asked as she stopped and looked at him.

"If you're willing to go through it again, and you really want this, it's a yes," he said. Hannah smiled, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his lips. They walked for another forty five minutes.

Hannah laughed,"It's funny. How much we've changed. Three years ago we were terrified of becoming parents and now we can't wait to do it again."

Reid smiled,"It is pretty funny."They both arrived at home later that night. They walked in the house and looked at each other.

"So uh, when are we going to start?" Hannah asked.

Spencer smiled, picked her up, and took her upstairs."I was thinking right now," he said putting her on the bed. She smiled and took his tie off. They undressed each other.

"We totally needed that," she said.

"Yes we did," he agreed.


	24. Surprise

**needed a cute way to break the news. enjoy. revoews appreciated.**

It was october 9th. Reid's birthday.

They were away on a case and the day before Hannah had given Spencer an envelope.

"Don't open it until tomorrow. And call after you open it. Promise?" she said.

"I promise," he said and slipped it into his bag. The team took a break from the case. They weren't getting anywhere so they treated Reid to dinner.

"Hannah gave me this yesterday and told me not to open it until my birthday," he said putting the envelope on the table.

"Open it," Hotch said.

"What do you think it is?" JJ asked.

"I don't know. I told her not to get me anything. She said she didn't." he said.

"Then open it! And if she wrote anything read it out loud," Garcia said.

"Fine," Reid opened the envelope. A card. He opened the card. He read:

_DO NOT TURN THAT PIECE OF PAPER OVER YET. I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU THIS BEFORE OR WAIT UNTIL AFTER YOU CAME HOME, BUT YOU'RE AWAY AND THAT'S ALRIGHT. YOU TOLD ME NOT TO GET YOU ANYTHING SO I DIDN'T. ALTHOUGH THIS YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT A WHILE BUT IT'LL BE WORTH IT I PROMISE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST HUSBAND AND FATHER. SPENCER, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T...WHO AM I KIDDING? YOU'LL LOVE IT. LOVE, HANNAH. PS: YOU CAN TURN THE PAPER OVER NOW. PSS:I'D GIVE ANYTHING TO SEE THE SMILE ON YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW AND DON'T FORGET TO CALL ME!_

Reid finished reading the note. The team was waiting.

"She's funny," Morgan said.

"I have no idea what this is," Reid said.

"Then turn the paper over," Emily said. He turned the paper over. Hannah was right. He was staring at the grainy black and white picture smiling.

"What is it," Hotch asked.

"She...she's pregnant," he said.

"Oh my god!" JJ said. The team said their congratulations. They paid and got in the car. He picked up his phone and called Hannah.

"Hi daddy!" Olivia said."Hey Livy, is mommy there?" Spencer asked."Yeah. Hold on. Hey daddy," she said."What?" he asked."Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you Olivia," he said.

"I'm guessing you opened it," she said. "I was hoping you'd open it when you woke up. You made me wait all day. Do you like it?". She asked jokingly.

"I love it," he said. "I wasn't expecting it at all. I mean we were trying, but I had no... Wow... When did you find out?"

"I knew for about three weeks. I just had a feeling and so I made a doctor appointment. As of now I'm nine weeks so sometime around April twenty first we'll have another baby." she said.

He smiled."Hannah, I just can't believe this," he said.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Olivia said in the background.

"Okay. I'll put you to bed in a minute," Hannah said.

"We're gonna have to tell her," he said.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Call me tomorrow if you have any free time. Wait, your mom called about an hour ago. You should call her back. Tell her. And Be careful. Happy Birthday Spencer. " Hannah said.

"I love you," he said and hung up. Reid walked into his hotel room and sat down on his bed. He took out his phone and called his mom.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Spencer, happy birthday," she said.

"Thanks. Hannah just called me. She's nine weeks pregnant,"

"Oh my... Spencer. Again?" she asked choking up.

"Again," he said. She talked to him for a few more minutes. After he hung up he laid down on the unmade bed and thought. He thought for a good ten minutes before he made his decision. He knew he should do it. He had left him a happy birthday message earlier. The least he could do was call.

"You've reached William Reid at 702-346-9402. I'm not here at the moment but I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep"

"Uh hi dad. I got your message. Thanks. I figured I'd call to let you know. We're uh we're gonna have another baby. Sometime in April. You can call back but I'm on a case right now so I'm busy this week, but afterwards there will be less going on. Thanks again. I'll talk to you later. Bye." he said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Spencer came home and hugged Hannah.<p>

"I can't believe this!" he said and kissed her lips.

"Ewww!" Olivia said.

"Eww? Come here silly girl!" Hannah said and tickled her.

"We should talk to Olivia tonight," he whispered. Hannah smiled. Olivia was ready to go to bed and Spencer was pretty tired from the and Spencer put Olivia in bed.

"Daddy, can you read to me?" she asked.

"Not tonight Livy. Mommy and I want to talk to you," he said.

Hannah sat down on her bed."Olivia, daddy and I wanted to tell you that," she paused,"that you're gonna be a big sister," Olivia looked at both of her parents with her big brown eyes and smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer said,"in a little less than eight months."

"And Livy we just want you to know that even though there's gonna be another baby around that we still love you."

"I love you too mommy," Olivia got up and stood on the bed with her arms around Hannah and Hannah hugged her and smiled.

"Are you excited?" asked and Olivia nodded tiredly.

"Were gonna let you go to sleep," Hannah kissed her forehead and stood up and Spencer did the same.

"Goodnight daddy," Olivia said.

"Goodnight livbug," he said and shut her door.

"That went rather well," Hannah said.

"Yes it did," he said.


	25. Nightmares

Hannah and Spencer were laying in bed together. It was eleven thirty on a saturday. They had been talking for a few minutes. Hannah put her hand on her growing stomach. She was around eighteen weeks pregnant now.

"What do you think this one is gonna be?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I mean there's a fifty percent chance one way or the other."

"True," she said, "I can't believe this."

"What?" he asked.

"Everything," she started crying,"I didn't think I'd have any of this thirteen years ago. I thought when you called me from South Carolina was the last time I'd ever talk to you," she said.

"I thought the same thing too. You scared me twice that day. I called you eighty eight times," he said, "I also didn't think I'd ever in my life be a father."

"I would've never left like that, ever," Hannah replied. Reid rubbed her tiny belly.

"You haven't mentioned it in a while," he said.

"I know, but I keep having these crazy dreams and it came up in one or two of them. I've been thinking about it though, our life together. How much things have changed," Hannah said. She yawned. "It's, it's amazing."

"It is pretty incredible," he said. Hannah moved over closer to Reid and he rested his hand on top of hers.

"Spencer," Hannah whispered.

"You heard it too?" he said tiredly.

"I got it," Hannah got up and walked into Olivia's room. She was laying in bed crying.

"Livy!" Hannah said as she walked in. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Daddy," she said crying.

"What about daddy?" Hannah asked holding her.

"He went away and there was a bad guy and he... He didn't come home," Olivia said and started crying more.

"Livy, it's just a nightmare. Daddy's okay. He's right down the hall, laying in bed. Calm down sweetie," Hannah said comforting her. It took a few minutes for Olivia to calm down. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"It was really scary," Olivia said.

"I know. I used to think some pretty bad things myself when daddy would leave, but for ten years he came home every time. You wanna talk to him?" Hannah said and Olivia nodded. Hannah stood up and Olivia walked with her to her parents' room. Olivia walked over to her dad's side of the bed and he picked her up and put her next to told him about her dream.

"Daddy, I don't want you to not come home," Olivia said close to tears.

Spencer looked at Hannah and then back at Olivia."Every time I go away I always think about you and mommy and now I have another person I think about and because of that I'm always careful. I would never ever do anything that would prevent me from coming home. And if something happened I wouldn't be gone forever because I would never leave you and mommy. And I know nightmares are scary, I used to have them a lot and so did mommy, but if you have one and I'm not home you can call me and I'll make you feel better. I promise you Olivia Diana Reid I'll be extra careful when I go away and I'll always come home." Spencer said to Olivia who was laying down next to him. Hannah was lying on her side and smiled.

"I don't want to have the nightmare again," Olivia said.

"Liv, just think of something that's not scary," Hannah said.

"Like Roary," Spencer said taking her stuffed bear and acting like it was kissing her. Olivia giggled tiredly and grabbed her bear.

"Or my sister," Olivia said.

"Sister? Is that what you think?" Hannah asked and Olivia nodded."You never know, it could be a brother," Hannah said with her hand on her stomach.

"I know," Olivia said. Reid laughed.

"You're such a daddy's girl," Hannah said. Olivia smiled, pulled the blanket up, hugged her bear, and fell back asleep.

"Has she ever had a nightmare like that before?" Reid whispered to Hannah.

"I don't think so. If she did, she's never told me," Hannah responded.

"I feel so bad," he said.

"It's not your fault. She's asked why you leave for work and I've told her, but she doesn't know the things you deal with. As far as she knows, daddy helps catch bad guys with Emmy, JJ, Auntie Penelope, Derek, Hotch, and Dave." Hannah said and Reid smiled.


	26. A Little Bit of Family Time

"Is it scary?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, I fly all the time. You'll be fine," Spencer said and kissed her "Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hannah was in bed waiting for Spencer to come in.

"She's okay. How are you?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Fine," she said.

"You don't sound fine," he said putting his arm around her. She smiled and picked up his other hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wait," she said with her hand placed on his. She waited a few seconds and looked at him and he smiled. He kept his hand there for another minute feeling the baby move. "I told you I have no problem with flying," she said, "The act of flying itself, that's okay. It's what could happen on the plane that scares me."

He hugged her tighter.

"Hannah, nothing like that will ever happen. They've had airlines secured for years, don't worry about it," he told her.

"I know, it's just always gonna be in the back of my mind," she said and laid down. Spencer was still sitting and she looked up at him.

"I know," he said.

"You know sleeping becomes close to impossible once they start moving," she said looking at her small belly.

"Try to sleep," he said and kissed her lips.

"Yes sir," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Olivia squeezed her dad's hand with her left hand while she hugged Roary tightly with her other arm. Her face was buried in Spencer's arm. Hannah held Spencer's other hand. They took off. Olivia fell asleep about an hour into the flight.<p>

"Other than take off, completely unfazed," Hannah whispered to Reid and he laughed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Give me like another forty five minutes," she said placing her hand on her belly and smiled. Hannah fell asleep a short while hadn't been to Vegas since before Olivia was born, but Spencer still wrote his mom everyday about work and home.

"You excited to see her?" Hannah asked Olivia.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Hi Grandma!" Olivia said. Diana turned around and smiled.

"Hi Olivia," she said to her as Olivia hugged her. Spencer and Hannah smiled."Spencer, Hannah, it's good to see you."

"You too Diana," Hannah said.

"She's growing up very nicely. She looks more like you than she did," Diana said to Spencer and he nodded.

"How are you doing Hannah?" she asked.

"Alright. I've been feeling better than I have the last few weeks. It's not as rough as it was with her," she answered.

"It's worth it," Diana said looking at her. Hannah and Olivia sat in Diana's room talking. Olivia talked about everything she was learning and how much she loved reading."You're just like your father," Diana said moving Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"Mommy says that to me a lot," Olivia said.

"Cause it's true," Hannah said. They talked a few minutes more and Olivia fell asleep on the couch. Hannah stayed with her while Reid and Diana walked around.

"You two are raising her very well," Diana said. "I didn't think I'd ever have a grandchild. A few months I'll have another one. You're a good father, I see that."

"Because I know what not to do. I have been talking to dad though," he said.

"What?" Diana asked shocked.

"He emails once in a while, calls just to see how everything is." he said.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still in Vegas. Still works a lot," he answered.

"Spencer, I tell you this all the time, but I'm really proud of everything you've done and who you've become."

"I know. A lot of the things I've done have been to make you feel that way. I like when you're happy," he said.

"Well you're doing a good job, especially since you've had that granddaughter of mine." Diana said.

"We should go back, they'll be kicking you out soon."

"Yes ma'am," he said to her.

"Where are you going for thanksgiving," Diana asked.

"JJ wants everyone over. First time the team will be together celebrating a holiday, it should be interesting."

"You'll have a good time. Let me know when you land tomorrow," she said.

"Always," Reid said.

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving...<p>

Hannah was standing in JJ's kitchen leaning on the counter with the rest of the members of the BAU members. They had finished dinner about ten minutes ago.

"You really didn't have to make anything," JJ said washing her hands

."I wanted to. I made sixteen, is that enough?" Hannah said.

"Uhh fifteen," Reid said shyly.

"Fourteen," Olivia said looking down. Everyone laughed.

"You two are unbeliveable! Even I restrained myself from eating one and that's close to impossible for me at the moment," Hannah said.

"They're good though," Spencer said with a shrug and smiled. Olivia ran off with Henry and Jack, they all got along pretty well despite the age difference.

"I'll judge that," Morgan said and took a cupcake.

"And down to thirteen," Emily said.

"Nice job,Hannah," Morgan said with his mouth full.

"Thanks," she giggled. After dessert they were all sitting in JJ and Will's family room talking. Hannah's hand was resting on her growing stomach.

"I think you should tell us about the time Reid got drunk," Morgan said.

"He keeps asking about it," Rossi added.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Reid said, "Nothing special happened."

"Are you kidding me?" Hannah said.

"You totally almost got yoursel..." Reid looked at her. "Long story short. Mr. Military dad of mine walked in on us passed out. He wasn't too thrilled."

"Ohhh that's rough," Hotch said.

"We were all legal at the time by the way. My friend Joel was in the police acadamy and I was visiting from college so my friends only knew where my parents' house was. Spencer and I were inebriated but Joel's sister dropped us off at my house and we ended up in my bed passed out. Dad came in freaked, nothing else happened. And he was completely out of it and so was I and then he..." she pointed to Spencer.

"Hannah you really don't need to continue," he said.

"No she needs to," Morgan said.

"My dad and I both at the same time realized Spence and I were handcuffed to each other. So I'm sitting there drunkenly trying to explain how that happened and it wasn't what it looked like. I thought my dad was gonna kill him. I was twenty one but it was his house, his rules. So my dad walked out and I fell asleep and woke up at six. Woke him up and we spent the next nine hours trying to get ourselves out until Joel woke up to help us out. And since that whole mess, I have not seen him drink more than one glass of wine anywhere."

"Damn Reid," Morgan said.

"I don't understand. Genius boy couldn't find a way to get out of handcuffs," Emily said.

"I got two hours of sleep, there was still a decent amount of alcohol in my body, and I was not thinking straight at all."

"No underages for you guys though?" Rossi laughed.

"Never," Reid said.

"I was sixteen and my dad caught me. I went to a party and did the responsible thing and called my dad at two thirty in the morning to come get me. He did. Keep in mind my dad is in the army and has a lot of army friends. He along with five other guys woke me up at six thirty the next morning. And I had to do an entire military style obstacle course with the worst hangover I've ever had. But I learned my lesson."

"Don't drink underage," Will said.

"No, sleepover your friends' house on those nights."Henry and Jack came running in.

"Calm down buddy," Hotch said.

"Where's Liv?" Hannah asked.

"She fell asleep," Henry smiled.

"Of course she did."

"I got her," Spencer said and got walked back in with her asleep in his arms.

"I honestly never thought I'd see Reid as a father," Morgan said.

"Either did I," Hannah said with a slight smile. He sat back down next to Hannah on the couch.

"Too much turkey," Garcia said.

"At least she'll stay asleep," JJ said.

"She will. And in five months we won't."

"It's worth it though," Hotch said.

"That it is," she said looking at Spencer holding Olivia on his lap. The news came on the tv after the Cowboys game was over. About fifteen minutes into it, there was a story on new stories about Osama Bin Laden's days in hiding.

"Hannah I can..." JJ began to say.

"It's fine. He's dead it's okay," she interupted.

"If you don't mind me asking, how'd you find out?" Rossi asked.

"That he died? I always watch CNN before I go to sleep, but that night I was so tired and I remember they kept postponing Obama's statement and I fell asleep. My phone rang and I answered it and my mom goes open the door. So Spence and I walked downstairs and I opened the door and she's crying and my dad smiled at me. And she hugged me and she was like "can you believe this?" and I was confused as hell. So my dad says, "Han put on the news." I did and I just remember sitting there on the couch crying for a good three hours."

"Wow. Must've been a great moment," Morgan said."Yeah," she said.

Somehow the guys ended up in the other room while the girls stayed on the couch. Olivia's head was resting on Hannah's leg.

"Is she excited to be a sister?" Garcia asked.

"Very. I think she wants to know what it is more than we do," Hannah said brushing Olivia's hair with her fingers.

"And Reid?" Emily asked.

"I was actually shocked he was willing to have another baby. I know being with me made him feel like he had someone that was always gonna be there when he comes home, but I could tell that when she was born he had never been happier. He told me he wouldn't mind feeling like that again and that he'd say yes if I was willing to go through the emotions and morning sickness and all that fun stuff, but actually I haven't had any of that. He's pretty happy with the whole becoming a father again."Olivia looked at her mom. "What's wrong Livbug?"

"I'm tired." she said."We'll go soon. Tell daddy." Hannah said.

"K" Olivia said and got up.

The guys were sitting in another room talking.

"Hey Reid, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to the guy that hit Hannah's car?" Morgan asked.

"He died on impact," he answered.

"Oh wow," he said and Reid nodded.

"I'm assuming she sued," Hotch said."Hannah's parents did. That was the last thing on her mind. She spent two months in the hospital, plus all her prescriptions, and counseling and it wasn't exactly cheap, they settled everything though. It was a bad year for everyone."

"I would think so," Rossi said.

"Hey Spencer, you've got a visitor." Will said and he turned around and looked at a very tired looking Olivia standing in the doorway. He put his arms out.

"Come here," he said an sat her on his lap.

"Daddy, I'm tired." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna go," he whispered and she nodded.

"Will you read to me?" she asked and Hotch smiled.

"Of course," he said and kissed her said his goodbyes and walked into get Hannah.

"Mommy, come on!" Olivia said.

"She looks like she's about to fall asleep where she stands," Emily said.

"It was nice seeing you guys," Hannah said.

"Thanks for coming," JJ said holding the door open.

"Bye," Olivia said and she waved.


	27. Checkmate

"Hmmm..." Olivia thought as she stared at the chess board and then looked at her dad.

"You're looking right at it," he said. Olivia's face went from confusion to understanding and she moved her chess piece. Hannah was sitting on the couch eating ice cream watching Spencer and Olivia play.

"You're getting better," Hannah said.

"Yeah, but not like daddy. He always wins," Olivia said.

"Actually, my old boss Jason Gideon used to play with me all the time and not once did I ever beat him," Spencer said to her.

"Really?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Really." he replied. Olivia kept looking at her mom. Hannah looked at her and smiled.

"You want ice cream don't you?" Hannah asked and she nodded, "Just a little."

Hannah got up and got her some.

"It's always strawberry ice cream," Hannah said looking at Spencer. "I don't even like strawberry."

"I do!" Olivia said as she took a spoonful.

"It's better than what you were eating last week," he said moving a chess piece.

"What? Chocolate and salsa?" she paused, "That actually sounds really good right now."

"Yeah, that," he said grossed out.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't get to chose the cravings." Hannah said and he laughed.

"Brainfreeze!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You put too much ice cream in your mouth. The temperature change causes your blood vessels to swell because your body wants to warm it back up. the swelling causes the pain."

"I don't like it," she said. Hannah laughed.

"Daddy, i see checkmate in six" she thought," I think."

"I see it in..." Reid was interrupted by his phone ringing. "hold on." he said and answered. "Hey Hotch. Yeah," he closed his eyes. "Yeah. When? Thirty minutes? Oh it's in McLean. So we don't have to leave?" he said looking at Olivia counting chess moves. "Yeah I'll leave soon. Bye," he said and hung up.

"Are you leaving?" Hannah asked.

"It's local. They just want a profile and some help. I'll be home tonight," he said looking at her.

"Okay," she said. He bent down and put his hand on her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," he said and she smiled. Reid went upstairs grabbed his badge and gun and went to walk out the door, he turned around and walked over to Olivia.

"Hey Livbug, I see it in three," he said, moved the pieces for her, then kissed her head.

"How do you do that?" she exclaimed and her parents laughed.

* * *

><p>"The kid's late," Morgan said as Reid walked into the bullpen.<p>

"Not like him," JJ added.

"Sorry. I was teaching Liv how to play chess." he said.

"Awwwww, is she as good as her daddy?" Garcia asked.

"She'll get there," he said.

"What do we have?" Rossi asked.

"Kidnapping. Seventeen year old male. Joshua Shepard. He's been missing for forty eight hours. Local LEO's have nothing, asked us to take a look," Garcia said.

"Two days?" Emily asked.

"Said he was going to a friend's house.

Never told her he got there. I tried to trace his cell, but it's off." Garcia said.

"It must've been random," Rossi added.

"Had to be," Reid said.

"Alright JJ, Reid, and Morgan to the friend's house. Evan Mallard. Dave I want you to talk to the parents and Emily and I will take a look at his room, see if we find anything." The team worked feverishly through the day trying to find the boy. They reached a point where they were able to give their suspect list to the local police where they searched from there. They were just there to give a profile and aid in the investigation. The team returned back to headquarters around eight thirty. Spencer sat at his desk and checked his phone and noticed three missed calls from Hannah. He called her back.

"Hey. Yeah. Few minutes," he laughed."I will. Okay. I know. Hannah. Yes I will. Anything for you," he said and hung up. Reid stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.

"You leaving?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I want to go home and Hannah wants me to stop at the store for her. It's the ninth time I've had to get salsa, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream in eight days," He said.

"I don't even want to know," Morgan said.

"Her cravings are driving you insane," Emily said.

"A little bit," he said. "I'll see you guys Tuesday."

* * *

><p>Spencer walked in around nine thirty.<p>

"Did I ever tell you you're the greatest person ever?" she said and smiled.

"I was thinking after the nine food store trips, it'd be implied." he answered. He put the stuff away and sat on the couch.

"She in bed?" he asked.

"Yupp, just me and you," she smiled. She was twenty five weeks pregnant now and was definitely noticeable. She rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand. She kissed him.

"Something's up." he said and she looked at him.

"I do not know what you're talking about," Hannah said clearly trying to hide something.

"Hannah?" he asked.

"Ughhh! You damn profilers! Alright. This is either going to ruin your night or just make it a little more umm interesting." she paused and looked at his confused face. "Your dad called and he's flying in next weekend." she said. Reid's relationship with his dad hadn't been fully repaired yet. They talked every so often a little more now that he knew he'd have another grandchild.

"definitely made my night a little more interesting," he replied.

"I'll call him tomorrow," he said.

* * *

><p>The BAU was on their way home from a case in Albany. They were on a late night flight and were all sitting together.<p>

"You seem distracted," Rossi said to Reid.

"My dad's flying here tomorrow. I mean we talk now, but it's still..." he said.

"Awkward?" Rossi finished.

"Yes. No. I don't know," he said. Morgan took off his headphones.

"Reid, what did you mean when you said you identified with the unsub today?" Morgan asked. The team looked at him.

"He knew what he was doing, and he wanted to stop. Someone close to him wanted him to stop and he tried but he couldn't handle it," Reid said. "I uh I know exactly what that's like, but the only difference between the unsub and I is that I learned to handle it."

"Handle what?" Morgan asked.

Reid swallowed."Not using Dilaudid."

JJ had a look of devestation on her face and the rest of the team looked sympatetic.

"Hannah figured it out. She came over like she always did, walked upstairs and saw me sticking a needle in my arm. The look on her face was enough to make me want to stop, but she looked at me and said I don't want to lose you too. Sometimes you love someone so much, that you'll do anything to keep them in your life."

"You stopped like that?" Emily asked.

"No. I went through hell," he said,"but it was worth it."

"Speaking of Hannah, how is she?" JJ asked.

"She's good, really good." he said.

"Is Olivia getting used to the idea of being a big sister?" Emily asked and Reid smiled.

"Yeah. She's so excited," he answered.

The plane landed around one am. Reid walked into the house quietly. He walked upstairs and walked into his room. He looked at his bed. Hannah was laying on her side with her left hand on her stomach and Olivia was curled up next to her hugging her stuffed bear. Reid changed quietly and got into bed. Olivia woke up and smiled.

"Hi daddy," she whispered.

"Hey Liv," he said and he pulled up the blanket over them.

Olivia moved closer and hugged him. She stirred for a few minutes then eventually fell back asleep.

Hannah woke up around six due to the baby kicking. She rubbed her side and turned around and smiled when she saw Reid laying in bed asleep. She became more relaxed when she noticed he was in bed with her and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"I have to pick up grandpa from the airport today," Reid said to Olivia.<p>

"Oh yeah. I haven't seen him in a while," she said.

"I know, he's looking forward to seeing you," he answered.

"Where'd you go daddy?" she asked.

"Albany," he said.

"Albany is in New Jersey?" she said and Reid shook his head. "New..." she paused"New..."

"York." he laughed.

"Almost," Olivia said.

"Almost," he repeated.

Hannah walked into the kitchen and looked at Spencer and Olivia.

"You slept late," he said.

"I had a headache. Still do actually and I smelled pancakes.," she said sitting at the table leaning her head on one hand and rubbing her swollen belly at the same time.

"Maybe you're just hungry," he said.

""Probably. When did you get in last night?" she asked and took a bite.

"Around one thirty. I have to get my dad when his flight lands," he answered.

"Oh right," Hannah said and looked at Olivia struggling to cut a giant piece of pancake with her fork. "I don't think you're gonna get anywhere with that."

"Can you help me?" she asked. Hannah laughed.

"Of course," Hannah said and cut it for her. "You know when you were in my tummy I always wanted pancakes."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"All the time. Daddy would make them for me whenever I wanted," she answered.

"Daddy makes good pancakes," she said.

"Yes he does," Hannah said looking at him.

Reid picked his dad up and arrived home around five thirty. Hannah was asleep on the couch and Olivia was laying next to her watching Aladdin.

"Hi Livy!" Spencer said.

"Hi. Hi grandpa," she said to Spencer and William. William waved.

"She looks more and more like you every time I see her," he said to Spencer. Hannah heard the talking and opened her eyes.

"Sorry. Hi William," she said and say up,"I've been so tired. This one moves around and keeps me up all night," she pointed to her belly.

"Hannah, nice to see you. You look great," he said.

"You too. Thanks," she said.

William sat down with the rest of them and talked.

"Got any names?" William asked.

"We're working on that," Hannah said rubbing her stomach. It was around nine, Olivia started getting tired.

"Baby, you want to go to bed?" Hannah asked and she nodded.

"I'll be back," Spencer said.

"Goodnight Livbug," Hannah said then hugged her and kissed her head.

"Daddy, can we read tonight?" Olivia looked up at him.

"What book?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll find one!" she said and they both walked upstairs.

William smiled. "He loves that little girl," he said.

"I know. More than anything. He didn't think he could be a father," Hannah said. "Look at us now."

"Hannah, I never told you before, but I'm really glad he's with you and he has all of this. I've never seen him so happy," William said.

"I'm glad he has all of this too," Hannah said


	28. We'll Be Okay

**I love all of you for reading this. Definitely didn't think think I'd be 28 chapters into this. Not bad for my first fic. Reviews are appreciated. **

Spencer's phone rang. It was eleven pm and he was in Salt Lake City with the rest of the BAU. The team was still at the police station trying to figure out the case. They were sitting in the makeshift headquarters putting together a profile. Reid's phone rang for the second time. He looked at it for a second confused.

"Stacey?" he said.

"Spencer hi. Were you sleeping?" she said.

"No. We're working on our profile. Stacey, is everything okay?" he said.

"Hannah called me about an hour ago. She's bleeding. Not a lot but enough. She's in the hospital, but she's fine and right now the baby's fine. It's heart rate is a little lower than they'd like but they're not freaking out about anything. They're keeping her overnight just to monitor everything. She's sleeping now, but if she wakes up I'll have her call. Olivia's with Ryan,"

"What?" he said worriedly, "Stace I'll fly home," he said and got looks from his team.

"Don't come home just yet. Wait until she wakes up. She was going to call you herself but she fell asleep. Just see what she says. And unless you get a call from me stating otherwise, don't worry Spencer. They'll be fine. Hannah's not gonna scare you like that. Although she's good with that. Not again. I'll have her call you later," Stacey said.

"Alright. Bye," he said and hung up.

"Reid is everything okay," Hotch asked. Reid stood up.

"I'll be right back," he said and walked outside. Everyone looked at Hotch. Morgan got up and followed Reid outside.

"What's up kid?" Morgan asked Reid who was sitting on the front step of the police precinct.

"Stacey called," he said, "Hannah's in the hospital."

"Woah. Is she okay?" Morgan asked.

"She's bleeding and the baby's heart rate's low. Stacey told me the doctors said there's nothing to worry about and she's only staying overnight so they can keep an eye on her. Hannah was sleeping but she'll call when she gets up," he said.

"That's rough kid. They'll be okay. If it was a legit emergency I'm sure you'd be on the next flight to DC. Until Hannah calls and confirms everything just think that they'll be okay. Reid if you need to go back to the hotel or just sit this one out. Hotch will understand." Morgan said.

"I don't know. It's just a scary thought. I don't want anything to happen to either of them," Reid said.

"Nothing's gonna happen. They're going to be fine," Morgan reassured putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. They both stood up and walked back into the room. Reid's phone rang again and he walked outside.

"Morgan, is he okay?" JJ asked.

"The first phone call was Hannah's mom. Hannah was admitted into the hospital for some complications. Reid's just worried about them. Hannah's on the phone right now," he said.

"Oh my God. I hope they're okay," JJ said.

"Hannah," he said.

"Hi. I didn't mean to freak you out like this. I'm not in any pain. There's nothing severley endangering the baby at the moment. I think it just likes toying with Mommy and Daddy's emotions."

"You're both okay though?" he asked.

"As of now yeah," she said.

"I can come home. They'll understand. I can..." Reid began to say.

"Hey. You focus on this case. Flying back to DC won't do anything. Just stay. My mom will stay with me if they release me. Spencer I know you're worried. I am too, but we're fine and I promise I won't let anything happen to me or this baby. Okay? Now go catch your serial killer," Hannah said. Spencer laughed.

"Fine. I love you," he said.

"I love you more," Hannah said. Reid hung up and walked back in with his team.

"Everything okay?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded.

"We'll get through this one quickly," Rossi added.

It was three days after Reid had talked to Hannah and he had just landed around 7:45. He drove himself to the hospital to see Hannah.

"I missed you," he said kissing her.

"Hi. It's always nice to see you home in one piece," she said and smiled.

"How are you doing?" he asked sitting down.

"I just want to go home," she said and put her hand on her stomach, "They've kept me here for three days and they can't figure anything out. It's supposed to be easier the second time and it was up until Tuesday. I have this feeling that this baby will come a lot earlier than it should and I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared Spence," she said and she wiped a tear away.

"I am too, but until the doctor tells us to worry, then we shouldn't," he put his hand on her belly and smiled, "At least it's active."

Hannah laughed, "you don't even know."

"How's Liv," he asked.

"She's good. She's a little upset that I've been here for so long, but I talked to her a little last night. You should get her when you're done here," Hannah said.

"I will," he said. Hannah closed her eyes in discomfort.

"All I do for this child..." she said and they both smiled. Spencer's phone rang.

"Hey. Yeah. I'm with her now. Fine. Yeah," he smiled. Hi. I'll leave in a few minutes. Love you too." he said and hung up. "Livy wants to go home."

Hannah smiled, "Go get her, but promise you'll bring her here tomorrow."

"Of course," he said and kissed her goodbye. She closed her eyes again and leaned back on the pillow.

"You okay?" he said.

"Yeah, just tired. There's a piece of paper on the table. Take a look," she responded.

"I will. Go to sleep and Goodnight," he said.

"I love you," she said as he walked out the door.

Spencer picked Olivia up at Stacey and Ryan's. She was already in her pajamas and fell asleep on the way home. Spencer carried her inside and put her in bed managing to not wake her up in the process. He quietly went downstairs and sat on the couch. He read the paper Hannah gave him which happened to be a list of names she liked. He put on the ten o clock news and got through about fifteen minutes. He heard light footsteps. He looked up at a groggy looking Olivia.

"Daddy," she said quietly.

"What's wrong Liv?" he said sitting up. Olivia started crying.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Hey. Come here," he said. She walked over and he placed her on his lap. He wiped her tears and hugged her. "Olivia, mommy's okay. The only reason she's still in the hospital is just to make sure the baby's okay. She's gonna be fine and so is your little brother or sister. Don't worry. Okay? I saw mommy today and she said she misses you. I'll take you to see her tomorrow," he said. Olivia looked at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise Livy!" he said and kissed her head.

"I missed you this week," Olivia said hugging him. He smiled.

"I missed you too." Olivia sat with Spencer for another ten minutes and yawned.

"Daddy," she looked up at him. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yeah," he stood up and took her hand.

"And can we read before?" she asked. He smiled. There was nothing more he loved then listening to his little girl read. Olivia and her dad read Little Red Riding Hood. He put Olivia in bed and covered her. He shut the door and took a shower, then went to bed himself.

Olivia was sitting in bed with Hannah.

"Mommy! We read last night!" she said.

"Did you?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah and I only needed help with two words!"

"You smarty," Hannah said and hugged her.

"She's smart like her daddy," Hannah looked up.

"Auntie Penelope!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Hi Penelope," Hannah said.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said.

"We're doing better. I think they're letting me leave tomorrow morning. Thank God because staying over in hospitals just brings back a ton of bad memories and I want my bed back," she said.

"And I'm sure you want to see your baby. You guys don't know right?" Garcia asked and Hannah shook her head.

"I think it's a girl," Olivia said.

"You said it was a boy last week," Hannah said.

"I changed my mind," Olivia said and Hannah laughed.

"You're funny," Hannah said poking her nose.

Spencer walked in with coffee and french fries. He handed the fries to Hannah.

"Yes! Thank you!" she said and he shook his head.

"I should get going. Kevin wants to go to dinner tonight and mama's gotta look decent," Garcia said. Hannah and Spencer laughed. "I shall see you monday Dr. Reid. Hannah and Olivia hopefully i'll see you soon."

"Bye Penelope. Have fun tonight," Hannah said. They both looked at Olivia who was asleep next to Hannah.

"Why is she so tired?" she asked.

"She came downstairs last night around eleven. She wanted to know if you were gonna be okay. I talked to her about everything, it took her a while to fall back asleep," He said.

Hannah rubbed her belly, "I really want to go home."

"One more night," he said and kissed her.

The docotor walked in.

"Hello!" he said, "Oh sorry. Didn't realize she was sleeping. I'll be quiet," he whispered.

"Hannah. Right now everything looks good, BUT your blood pressure is a little high and the heart rate isn't where I'd like it to be. I will release you tomorrow morning, but I'm gonna want to see you on a weekly basis until you deliver. You've got six and a half weeks left. It'll go quick," he said looking at her files.

Hannah closed her eyes and took a breath, "Alright."

"Is the room finished?" Dr. Charles asked.

"For about two weeks," Hannah said.

"Good. And I hate to be like this but it's almost eight thirty so I'm gonna have to kick you two out," he smiled. "I'll see you later," he said.

"Hey sweetie," Hannah said to Olivia and she opened her eyes. "You have to go. I'll be home tomorrow."

Olivia hugged her mom tightly.

"I love you," she said and Hannah kissed her head. Spencer walked over and kissed Hannah goodnight.


	29. Family of Four

Spencer was sound asleep. He was woken up by his phone. It was 2:05am. They had just gotten home yesterday and he didn't want to leave with everything going on. He figured it was a work call, so he stumbled tiredly over to his phone.

"Yeah?" he said tiredly.

"Spencer," Hannah said. Spencer became more awake upon hearing Hannah's voice.

"Hannah," he said shocked.

She sniffled. "I need you to come here. The baby stopped moving and I've been having contractions for the past two hours. I'll call my mom when I hang up with you and just bring Olivia, she'll stay with my dad. Spence I'm..."

"Hannah don't get upset. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said.

"Okay," she said in tears. Reid hung up and got dressed. He walked into Olivia's room. He sat down on the bed and she woke up.

"Daddy?" she said tiredly.

"Olivia. I know it's early, but you have to get dressed and come with me. You can sleep in the car," he said. She got up and changed and they left. Olivia did fall asleep in the car and when Spencer carried her over to her grandpa.

Spencer walked into Hannah's room. She was laying on her side and she looked up at him with her tear stained eyes.

"Six and a half weeks is too early. " she said quietly and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know." he said and he grabbed her hand. Reid knew everything that could happen but he kept it to himself, he didn't want make Hannah even more upset and scared then she already was.

"Hannah, Spencer. I'm looking at everything and it is getting enough oxygen so you two do not have to worry about brain damage. My major concerns are the lungs and heart. Right now heart rate is still low, but not so much that it's life threatening. As for the lungs, they're not fully developed so we might have some breathing problems in the beginning, but a few weeks in here and it'll be okay. And Hannah I need you to just relax and try not to worry yourself. Stress on you is stress on the baby and I don't want you to risk anything," Dr Charles said. Hannah nodded that she understood, "And right now all we can do is wait, but if we need to, only if things get really bad, you might need a c-section. But I will not let it go that far. You're both going to be fine," the doctor said.

Hannah had fallen asleep herself a few minutes later. She was still holding Spencer's hand. Spencer fell asleep on the chair and was woken up an hour later from Hannah squeezing his hand.

"Sorry," she said with her eyes closed.

"It's okay," he said quietly.

The doctor came in and checked Hannah.

"You're close. I'm gonna guess about an hour away," he said, "we're gonna take care of h... it. Almost slipped there," he said and Hannah smiled.

"Did you look at the names?" she whispered to Spencer as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah. I like three," he said. She closed her eyes and winced as he held her hand. He was scared for the safety of their baby and Hannah, but he kept it to himself. He didn't want her to get more upset by seeing him upset. Hannah winced again. Two nurses came in a checked her again. The baby's heart rate had dropped a little bit more. Dr. Charles came in.

"Take a nice deep breath," he said. She squeezed Reid's hand, took a breath, and pushed and it continued for another forty five minutes.

"One more," Dr. Charles said. Hannah pushed and kept her eyes closed. There was silence and Hannah was squeezing Spencer's hand.

"Five twenty two am. Another girl." he paused. "I need her on oxygen. Once you get her breathing stabilized do a chest x-ray." he said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Hannah asked.

"She should be. She looks healthier than I thought she would," he said. About a half hour later a nurse came in.

"Hannah, Spencer. I'm Alaina. You're daughter is gonna be okay. She's has respiatory distress syndrome but it is very mild. She'll be on oxygen in the nicu for about a week or a little more until her lungs get better. She's only four and a half pounds, but she'll be fine. You two do not have to worry. Hannah I'm sure you've been hearing that all week, but you really don't."

"Can we see her?" Reid asked.

"A few hours. We're just gonna keep her stable for a little while and see how everything goes. We can't bring her here, but you can see her and Hannah we'll figure out how to work that with you. I'll be back in about an hour and a half or so. You'll probably be here for another two or three days." the nurse said.

"Spencer I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. None of it is your fault. And we've got another little girl," he said and kissed her and she smiled as a few tears fell down her face. Hannah cried hugging Spencer for a few minutes. "Hannah, she's okay."

"Mom," she said.

"Yeah?" Stacey said.

"I want to see Livy and Dad," she said. Stacey smiled and nodded and Stacey walked out.

"What do we tell her?" she asked.

"Hannah, we'll be honest," he said.

Olivia walked in with Stacey and Ryan.

"Mommy!" she said and Spencer put her on the bed. Hannah hugged her. "Why are you crying?" Hannah smiled and wiped her eyes. "Nana told me I have a sister!"

"Yeah," Hannah pushed Olivia's hair behind ear. "She's sick, but she's gonna be okay," Hannah said. Olivia looked up with sad, wide, brown eyes.

"Promise?" Olivia asked.

"We promise," Reid said to her.

"Mommy, What's her name?"

"Daddy and I are gonna talk about it," she said.

"Okay," she said.

"Which ones did you like?" Hannah said.

"Well after eliminating the boys' names. I had two," he said.

"I liked Zoey Michelle," Hannah said.

"Michelle? My middle name?" Stacey asked and smiled.

"It's funny," Reid said.

"What?"

"Zoey means life in Greek."

Hannah smiled. "I like that, Zoey Michelle Reid."

"Me too. Try to go to bed Hannah. I'll stay here until you want me to leave. She's going to be okay." he said.

"I know." she said and fell asleep. Reid picked Olivia up and brought her back in the waiting room.

"I'll take her back home. I'll stay over just let me know when you're coming home." Stacey said.

"I will do that," he said.

"And Spencer, go soon. You're probably exhausted and you won't be able to do much." Ryan added.

"I know," he said. Reid called his mom and dad while Hannah slept. He got a cup of coffee and sat down. He finished and the doctor walked over.

"Spencer, you can see her. Take a picture of her so hannah can too." he said. They walked down the hall, "Don't let her size scare you. She's small, but she'll get bigger and healthier. She's a fighter," he said.

"Just like her mom," Reid said. Reid didn't get to hold her, but he did get a good enough picture. Zoey was very small and seeing her asleep with oxygen on her tiny face was difficult.

"Her heartbeat's where we want it, so she's got that going for her," Dr. Charles said.

Spencer walked back into Hannah's room. She was talking to one of the nurses.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Do you want to see her?" he asked and Hannah looked at him. He unlocked his phone and handed it to her. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God. She's so small," she said.

"Your doctor said she'll grow fast and she's a fighter just like you," he said and she smiled.

"Go home Spence. Go get some sleep. Stop by later or tomorrow okay? And don't come until you get a decent amount of sleep," she said.

"I will. I love you," he said and they kissed. Spencer went home and fell asleep for a few hours. He woke up when he felt movement next to him.

"Liv?"

"Daddy, can I lay here with you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and she laid down next to him.

**Wasn't gonna be that cruel. Hope you guys are loving it. I literally spent hours trying to decide if it should be a boy or a girl, but I think Reid would be a great dad to girls. Anywho please continue because believe me I have some major plot twists coming up, some good, some bad. Thanks for reading. I love hearing my readers ideas so if you have any that aren't too crazy or bad I'll take them into consideration. I'm trying to keep Reid's family life separate from work so no crazy ideas like Reid comes home from a case and finds them all brutally murdered. NONE OF THAT lol. Anything else knock yourselves out. Reviews are appreciated.**


	30. Home Sweet Home

**Personally one of, if not my favorite chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy.**

It was Monday….

"Reid's gonna be out for a few days," Hotch said.

"What?" Morgan asked concerned.

"He's stopping in for some files, but he won't be in until later this week or early next week. He called me yesterday afternoon," Hotch said.

"Why?" Emily said.

"Ask him," Rossi said acknowledging him.

"What's up Reid?" Morgan said.

"Just tired. A lot going on," he said.

"Is Hannah home yet?" JJ asked.

Reid gave his phone to JJ and she looked at the picture and passed it to Everyone else. "Spence, oh my god."

"Hannah called at like two am saturday morning. She was six and a half weeks early and only four and a half pounds. Her lungs aren't fully developed and she can't breathe on her own," Reid said looking through files. "She'll be in the hospital for some time but she'll be okay."

"That's crazy," Emily said.

"What's her name?" Garcia asked.

"Zoey. Zoey Michelle," he said.

"Awwwww!" Garcia said.

"Congratulations Reid," Hotch said.

"I have to get back home to Liv, but I'll probably be in friday. And I'll finish these files Hotch," he said holding them up.

"That's fine and good luck with everything," he said.

"Thanks." Reid said and walked out.

Reid spent his days off at home. Hannah came home that Wednesday morning. She got a shower and laid around because she was still sore.

"When is she gonna be home?" Olivia asked.

"We don't know. A week or two," Spencer said.

"I wanna see her!" Olivia said.

"I know and you will. It'll go fast," Hannah said covering Olivia and kissing her head.

"Goodnight Livbug," she said.

"Night," Olivia replied.

Hannah was sitting in bed.

"She's okay. She's with doctors and nurses that are helping her," he said rubbing her back.

"I know. I just... I'm her mom, I'm supposed to be there with her." she said.

"Like you told Liv, it'll go fast. She'll be home and we won't get any sleep before you know it. She's being taken care of and you're laying in bed with me for the first time in eight days. Get some sleep. She'll be okay." Spencer said and Hannah smiled. And although it hurt, she leaned over and kissed him. A

fter her first night home, Hannah and Spencer spent the next few days at home and the hospital visiting Zoey. She was getting better, but she was still on oxygen and couldn't eat or breathe on her own. Hannah and Spencer hadn't gotten the chance to hold her yet.

"She's making progress," one of the nurses said.

"I just want to hold her," Hannah said with Reid's arm around her waist as she was looking at Zoey sleeping.

"Normally you could, but her immune system is weak and we just want her to be one hundred percent."

"Do you know how much longer?" Reid asked.

"Probably about another week," she said. Hannah leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder an took a deep breath and let it out.

Reid went back to work on Friday. Hannah would drop Olivia off at pre-school and visit Zoey in the hospital. It was Thursday and Hannah had just dropped Olivia off. She walked up to the nicu.

"Hannah. We moved her. We took her off of Oxygen yesterday afternoon and we watched her overnight and she's breathing on her own and you'll probably be able to feed her by tomorrow or Saturday. She's only a few ounces short of five pounds, which is great," Dr Charles said as they walked to a different section.

"So we can take her home soon?" she asked.

"As soon as we know she'll be able to eat," he said. They walked into the nursery and a nurse greeted her.

"Julia will do everything for you, I'll see you later Hannah," he said and walked out. Julia picked Zoey up and handed her to Hannah.

"Now I know for a fact you've been waiting since March thirty-first to hold her," Julia said.

Hannah sat down with her. Her hair was dark brown more Hannah's color than Spencer's. Her eyes were closed, but Hannah rubbed her hand against the baby's thumb and she slowly opened them. She had brownish gray eyes that reminded her of her mom, but she definitely had Spencer's nose.

Zoey was still incredibly small still weighing four pounds. She started crying.

"Hey Zoey," she whispered, "Shhh. I've got you sweetie," hannah rubbed her back and she calmed down. "You scared us for a while."

Julia smiled. Do you want a picture, I'm sure your husband will want to see her. Hannah got the picture and sent it to Spencer.

Reid was sitting at his desk. His email was open. He had been talking to his dad by email the past few months giving him updates on everything. He was talking to Morgan, Emily, JJ, and Garcia when his computer dinged.

"Email!" García said.

Reid laughed,"Cause I didn't notice." he opened it and read the message:

GUESS WHO'S BREATHING ON HER OWN AND REALLY WANTS HER DADDY?

He looked at the picture of Hannah holding Zoey and smiled. He stood up and walked into Hotch's office and came back down less than a minute later. Turned his computer off, shut his files, and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan asked.

He smiled, "To hold my daughter for the first time."

He walked into the room where Hannah was sitting with Zoey.

"Look who's here," she whispered.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's good," she said. Hannah stood up and handed Zoey to Spencer so he could sit down with her.

"Wow," he said holding her, "I can't believe how small she is."

"Doctor said she's a few ounces under five pounds," Hannah said.

"When is she coming home?" he asked.

"As soon as she starts eating," she said. She looked at Spencer holding Zoey for a minute. "We make some pretty damn beautiful children."

He smiled. "Yeah we do.

* * *

><p>"Mommy. I have a question," Olivia asked.<p>

"What is it?" she said.

"Why does daddy go away alot?" she asked. Spencer had been on his first case since Zoey was born and Hannah was sitting with Olivia on the couch. Hannah thought for a minute. She knew what she wanted to say she just didn't know how to explain it to a four year old.

"There are bad people that live in this country and Daddy goes to different places every so often to catch them. And Emmy, JJ, Penelope, Dave, and Hotch help catch them too," she said.

"So he's like... like the prince in Sleeping Beauty. With the dragon?" Olivia said. Hannah smiled.

"If you want to look at it that way. I guess he is." Hannah said.

"Daddy was teaching me how to play chess," Olivia exclaimed. "I won, but that's cause he let me. I'm gonna beat him one day when he doesn't let me win."

"Daddy taught me to play when we were eighteen. I've never won, but I'm sure one day you will," Hannah said.

"He did?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I got hurt and I was in the hospital and daddy came to visit me everyday. I couldn't do much so he taught me to play and we would play for hours, and I never won. But I think you could beat him," She looked at Olivia and thought about how she was just like her dad.

"You are just like daddy, do you know that?"

"I am?" she said.

"Yeah," Hannah said. Olivia was laying on the couch and tracing Hannah's tattoo on her wrist.

"Why'd you get these?" Olivia asked.

"When I was eighteen. I lost some people very close to me and I didn't want to forget everything about them, so I got these," Hannah answered.

"Oh," Olivia said saddened.

"I'll tell you about it when you're older," Hannah said.

"Okay."

"Anymore questions?" Hannah asked.

"No. I'm hungry," Olivia said and Hannah smiled and shook her head.

* * *

><p>Reid was in Flagstaff, Arizona on a case. The team was dealing with a series of kidnappings and murders of girls in their late teens. It was a dificult case and the BAU wasn't getting anywhere. The parents of the victims were getting more impatient and angry with the law enforcement involved.<p>

"Nora Boucher's parents are relentless. If they don't cooperate. We won't find her," Morgan said.

"They hate us at this point," JJ added.

"Reid, talk to them try to get them to realize what they're jeopardizing," Hotch said.

"Alright," Reid said. He walked out of the room and towards the grieving parents.

"Did you find her?" Nora's mother asked.

"No we didn't, but we need your help," Reid said calmly.

"What is that gonna do? You're out here talking to us when you should be looking for my daughter!" she shot back.

"I understand, but we've got thirty-eight officers looking for her at the moment. We just want to know more about her," he said.  
>"We have nothing to do with this. We just want her back," she said crying as her husband rubbed her shoulders. Reid sat down across from them.<p>

"Mr. And Mrs. Boucher listen. I have two daughters at home and if something ever happened to them, I would do anything it took to make sure they were safe. You have to understand that telling us everything she's involved in. We're not here to judge her. We want to find her as much as you do, but we need your help. Please. For Nora," Reid said. The couple looked at him.

"Fine," Mrs. Boucher said. The parents proceeded to talk about Nora's current lifestyle.  
>"I think our unsub knows them. A teacher or coach or someone like that," Reid said walking into the makeshift<br>conference room.

"How did you get them to cooperate?" Rossi asked.

"I related to them," he said as he looked through files.

"I think I can narrow down the suspect pool," Garcia said.

The team worked hard the next two days to find their unsub. Eventually they found him and managed to find a beat up, but living Nora Boucher. They boarded the four hour flight home.

"Reid? You alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I just can't wait to get home," he responded.

"First case away is always rough," Hotch said, "How's she doing?"

"She's great. Hannah was so nervous when she came home," he smiled. "She was checking in her every five or ten minutes. She stopped when I told her that if she was still sick she wouldn't be home, but she's doing really good." he said. The plane landed around 12:30 and Reid walked in the door around one. It started downpouring and thundering on his way home and it continued through the night. When he walked upstairs, he opened Olivia's door a little to she if she was up. She hated thunderstorms and always went to him when she was scared. Spencer heard a sniffle and walked in.

"Livbug, are you okay?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Daddy!" Olivia said and jumped up to hug him, "I don't like this."

"I know," he said and kissed her head.

"When there's lightening would you say it's lightening or lighteninging?" she asked and he laughed.

"What makes more sense?" he asked.

"The first one, but the other one's kinda fun to say." she answered and he smiled?,"Daddy, will you lay with me?"

"Just for a few minutes, until the storm calms down," he answered. He laid down next to her and she moved closer.  
>" You know you can count how far away the storm is. Just count the seconds between the flash and the thunder and multiply that by 1000 feet," he said, " do the next one, it'll help you fall asleep." Olivia did a few. Spencer helped her with the math a little, but she got it eventually.<br>"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...," Olivia said tiredly. Her counting turned into steady breathing as she fell asleep. The storm rumbled and eventually Reid fell asleep.

Hannah woke up around eight. Hannah looked at Zoey who was still sleeping. She smiled then walked out of her room to check on Olivia. Her door was open a crack and Hannah pushed it open. She was excited Spencer was home safe, but stood there for a moment looking at Spencer and Olivia sound asleep next to each other. She laughed and Spencer tiredly opened his eyes.

"Welcome home," she said.

"I wasn't planning to fall asleep in here. It was thundering when I got home and she was up," he responded.

"It's okay. I had no idea you came home. What time?" she whispered.

"Around one. I missed you," he said.

"We missed you too," she said. Zoey started crying from her room.

"I got her," Reid said slowly getting up so Olivia didn't wake up.

"I'm a mess," he said standing in front of Hannah. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know. I think that a grown man laying in bed with his daughter under a Hello Kitty blanket and twenty three different stuffed animals is very attractive," Hannah said with a smile. Reid, kissed Hannah's cheek as he walked out of Olivia's room and into Zoey's and she followed.

"Good morning," he said picking her up. He held her and calmed her down. Zoey started making her "fishy" face, which she did when she was hungry.

"You're funny!" Hannah said taking her. "I'm gonna feed you, don't worry baby."

"I'm getting a shower," Reid said standing up. Hannah sat down and started feeding Zoey. She looked up at Spencer.

"What?" he asked.

"I really love when you're home."


	31. It's Got Me Thinking

Zoey had been home for about a week now and she was doing a lot better. Hannah had fallen asleep and was awaken by a slight whimpering from the other side of the room. She got up and walked over to where Zoey was asleep and picked her up. She changed her in her room and brought her downstairs. Hannah sat on the couch and fed her.

"Good girl," she said after she finished. Unfortunately for Hannah, Zoey was wide awake. She looked at her and smiled.

"You're not gonna go back to sleep are you," she said. Zoey moved her arms around. Hannah kissed her nose and rubbed her side. Hannah sat downstairs for about twenty minutes and Zoey showed no signs of getting tired.

"Oh sweetie," she sighed.

"Mommy?" Hannah heard and looked up.

"Livbug, it's four am," she said.

"I know. I saw the light when I was going back to my room," Olivia said. She walked over and sat next to her mom and looked at Zoey.

"Did i wake up a lot?" she asked.

Hannah smiled. "All the time, but you would fall back asleep within ten minutes. She's been up for about forty five."

"Can I hold her?" she asked. Hannah thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Put your arms out," Hannah carefully put her in Olivia's arms. "Hold her head."

"Like this?" Olivia asked.

"Just like that," Hannah said and put her hair behind her ear. Zoey yawned and fell asleep five minutes later.

"I should've brought you down here an hour ago," Hannah said and Olivia smiled. "I'll put her back in bed. And I want you to go back to sleep too, okay?"

"K," she said and Hannah took Zoey and they walked upstairs. Hannah put Zoey in her crib and walked into Olivia's room.

"You okay?" Hannah asked.

"Uh huh," Olivia yawned.

"Just checking. Go back to sleep," Hannah said.

"I will," Olivia said and Hannah shut the door.

Reid got up for work at seven he tried not to wake Hannah or Zoey up, but when he walked out of the bathroom Hannah was sitting in bed holding her.

"She's worse than you," Hannah said and he laughed.

"She'll start getting better," he said.

"I was up at three fifteen. I went downstairs and Liv came down at four. Zoey was still awake, and Liv asked to hold her. She was holding her for a few minutes and she fell asleep not even five minutes later." he smiled. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?"

"Handle what?" he asked putting his tie on.

"Three girls," she said.

He smiled. "I'll live with it," he said.

Olivia walked in dressed for school.

"Good Morning," Spencer said.

"Morning," Olivia said. "Mommy, can you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Of course I can."

Come here," she said. Hannah set Zoey down on the bed and brushed Olivia's hair with her fingers and twisted it into a braid.

"Thank you," she turned around.

"Anything for you," Hannah said and kissed her. "Have fun at school."

"I will. Bye Mommy!" she said and walked out of the room.

"She has an appointment at eleven. I'll stop by afterwards if you want them to see her." she said.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Bye," he said and leaned over Zoey. "Bye Zoey," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Hannah walked into the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. She had Zoey, who was asleep, in her arms. She walked through the doors and towards the team's desks.

"Hi, Emily," she said.

"Hannah! Hi! You brought her!" she got up and looked at her. "She's so cute."

"Thanks," She said. "Where's Spence?"

"He is... I believe he is talking to JJ about something. He'll be back," she said.

"You wanna hold her?" Hannah asked. And Emily took her.

"You do not look like you just had a baby two weeks ago," she said and Hannah laughed.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Reid," Morgan said.

"How's everything," he asked.

"Great, you?" she said.

"Fantastic!" he answered. He walked over to Emily holding Zoey.

"Poor Reid's gonna have to deal with three girls," Morgan said.

Hannah laughed. "We had this talk. He says he doesn't mind. We'll see in like twelve years," she said. Reid walked in with Hotch, Rossi, JJ, and Garcia.

"Hey!" she said and he smiled.

"You were crying weren't you?" he said and the team looked at her.

"I hate profilers. I just don't like my little girl getting stabbed with multiple needles and crying," she said.

"It's a mom thing," JJ said

"Why do you two make such beautiful children?" Garcia, who was taking her turn holding Zoey, asked. Morgan took her.

"I've never seen a baby as small as she is," Morgan said.

"Yeah well compared to your voluptuous biceps..." Garcia said. Zoey opened her eyes and yawned. She looked looked around at everyone with tired eyes and whimpered.

"She looks more like you Hannah," Rossi said.

"You can definitely see some Reid in her ," JJ added.

"How's Olivia with her?" Emily asked.

"She loves her," Reid said. Hannah was rubbing Zoey's back. She stayed for another ten minutes and decided it would be a good time to go home.

* * *

><p>Reid got home from another physically and emotionally exhausting case. It was around eleven pm when he walked in the door. He was so tired because he hadn't slept on the way home. He walked upstairs and checked on Olivia. who was sound asleep. He walked into Zoey's room and heard her whimper. He walked over to her crib and looked at her. She began to cry and he picked her up.<p>

"Shhhh," he said kissing her head. He sat down with her and covered her with a blanket. She calmed down and looked up at him with her brownish-grey eyes. He smiled at her and she giggled tiredly reaching up. He grabbed her hand and she giggled again. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't want to get up and go to bed. He wanted to stay there holding his daughter even though he was falling asleep himself. A few minutes later Reid was asleep. They both stayed there until three when Zoey woke up crying. He rubbed her back, but he knew she wanted the one thing he didn't have, food. Hannah walked in tiredly about a minute later.

"Hey Zo... Spencer?" she said startled.

""I scared you sorry," he said handing Zoey over to her.

"Hey sweetie, I know you're hungry," she said kissed her,"and yeah you did." she smiled.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I think your profiling skills rubbed off on me. You're not. Wanna talk downstairs?" she said.

He smiled,"Or Im a horrible liar."

"That's true," she whispered. They walked downstairs and Hannah sat on the couch feeding Zoey. He sat down.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" she asked.

"Work. The cases just keep getting more exhausting. Not physically, but emotionally. I'm constantly thinking about Olivia and Zoey and you, it's not thinking like good thinking it's worry.

If I'm 3000 miles away, I'm sitting there thinking what if this was you or Liv," he said.

"Are you having second thoughts about the BAU?" she asked and looked down at Zoey.

"I don't know. I just... These cases are getting so difficult and I hate leaving you all the time," he said.

"Spencer, If anything thinking of us should motivate you to want to do your job. You would do anything to help us if we were in trouble, you should feel the same with anyone else's parents or kids or siblings. When you told me about the BAU you talked about it like it was the greatest thing. You wanted to do it to make a difference and help people. You could've went into any field you wanted. Honestly though teaching math to 300 college kids doesn't seem as fulfilling as the BAU. I think because we have these girls you feel like you're not doing enough. Every time you catch a killer or terrorist or something, you are helping them. It's one less person that could hurt them. And if anything I said didn't make sense because it's almost four am and I'm half asleep. Tell me this, do you love the feeling you get when you guys catch who you're looking for and save someone's life and the people you work with?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Then you shouldn't think like that. I don't know if it's the job, but you're really not away as much as you think you are. You've got two beautiful girls and you're doing what you love. You know you'd regret it if you quit. Olivia knows that your job's dangerous, but she also knows that daddy catches lots of bad guys. She thinks you're the greatest person ever for doing that, she says you're like the prince that slays the dragon in sleeping beauty," she said and he smiled. Zoey had finished eating and Hannah was patting her back gently. She cradled her in her arms.

"You're just so amazing," he said looking at her.

She smiled," i've known you for almost fifteen years and with the knowledge I've gained from that I know you wouldn't quit. And you're kind of amazing yourself," she said. Zoey fell asleep. He looked at her.

"One thing you said that didn't make sense. I don't have two beautiful girls, i have three." he said and she smiled. They quietly got up and Hannah put Zoey in her crib and they both went to bed. She laid close to him with her head on his chest.

"I'm not asking you to quit, but a few days off wouldn't be too much to ask?" she said.

"I'll talk to Hotch," he said.

"Good," she said and fell asleep. Spencer opened his eyes around nine. He looked at Hannah who was still sleeping. He rolled back over and closed his eyes for a few more minutes until he was woken up.

"Daddy?" she whispered and he smiled.

"Hey livbug," he said quietly.

"can I lay here? I'll fall back asleep," she asked.

"Yeah," he said and she quietly and slowly climbed up so she didn't wake up her mom.

"Why are you so tired?" he whispered.

"Mommy was up with Zoey at six and I was up," she said and he smiled. Spencer was so tired he didn't even hear her get up. He kissed her head and they both fell asleep within minutes of each other. Hannah rolled over and opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Olivia laying next to her dad. They looked so much alike. Hannah quietly got up and walked into Zoey's room. She changed and fed her and brought her into their room. Zoey laid on Hannah's chest and looked around.

"What are you looking at sweetie?" she whispered and rubbed her back. Zoey's eyes focused on her dad and she smiled.

"Is that Daddy?" she said and kissed her causing Zoey to giggle. Spencer woke up from the giggle and saw Hannah sitting up and tickling Zoey.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very," he said sitting up carefully not to disturb Olivia, but she was up anyway.

"Mommy I want chocolate chip pancakes," Olivia said.

"I don't know..." Reid said. Olivia's face showed confusion and her hair was a mess.

"Please," she said with wide brown eyes.

"If we have chocolate chips," he said. He stood up, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" she laughed. Hannah still sitting in bed looked at Zoey.

"Your daddy's unbelievable," she said to her then she brought her downstairs.

**Sorry was going to add a chapter next week put i had midterms and was going nuts. Hope you like this chapter. Everything is going so well in the lives of the Reid's, almost too well. I have some plot twists coming up that I'm sooo excited to post. Reviews/Recommendations are appreciated. Thanks.**


	32. All We Can Do Is Wait

The team was in Baltimore working on a case. They had been there for three days and just found their unsub.

"Alright. Emily, JJ, Rossi you're with me. Morgan and Reid we'll meet you there," Hotch said. They drove sirens on to a warehouse about twenty minutes away.

"He could be anywhere in here. Don't think he won't hesitate to start shooting. He likes power and that will give it to him."

All six of them entered the warehouse.

Each agent checked various rooms and halls and nothing. Various shouts of "clear" rang through the area. They were checking more rooms when five shots rang out. JJ and Morgan looked at each other. The rest of the team hurried trying to find where the shots came from. Emily's voice called out.

"We need a medic!" she yelled.

Rossi called for one as they turned the corner. Emily was leaning over a body pressing her hand on his stomach.

"They'll be..." Rossi said and Morgan ran past him.

"Holy shi... Guys that's... Reid!" he shouted.

Emily was still putting pressure on his wounds.

"Malley's dead. Reid stay with us," Emily said.

"He's wearing a vest how'd...?" JJ said.

"Close range... Twice..." Reid said in between breaths. His eyes closed.

"Reid! Reid! Open your eyes," Hotch said.

"I was right here with him," Emily said still putting pressure on his wound. His blood was all over her hands but she didn't care.

"Reid!" Morgan said.

The medics arrived and took Reid. The team followed the ambulence to the hospital. Reid was rushed to emergency surgery and a nurse brought Emily back to clean her up. She came back.

"I was right there." she said.

"Emily, it's not your fault," Rossi said.

"i shot him once, then he shot Reid twice and Reid managed to shoot him twice." Emily said. One of the medics walked over.

"Before you ask, I don't know anything about him now. He was shot twice in the abdomen at close range. The vests help but not that close. I don't know what it hit or if it severed anything. He lost a lot of blood on the ride there, but he told me to tell you to tell her I'm not going anywhere. I'm hoping you know what he meant." he said. "He's in good hands. Just hope for the best."

"Tell he... Hannah," JJ said.

"We should call Garcia let her know, she'll get her"

Hotch called Garcia, "Garcia, listen."

"Did you catch that nasty trigger happy little son of a bi..."

"Garcia!" Hotch said.

"Hotch... I'm sor..." Garcia said.

"So am I. Reid's been shot twice in the abdomen. He's in surgery now. Garcia I need you to get Hannah and bring her with you."

"Oh my God. Does she know?" Garcia asked.

"No. Just tell her he's gonna be okay. We'll call if we get an update."

"Hotch. I don't thin... They've got two little babies and I have to tell her Reid..." she began to say.

"Garcia. Please. Do it however you want to. She needs to know."

"Okay sir," Garcia.

* * *

><p>Zoey was four months old now. Hannah was back at work. She was sitting in a meeting with about fifteen other people. Her phone was on silent so she missed the thirty calls from Penelope.<p>

"Three million dollars into one com..." Leo was talking. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Hannah I need you." Garcia said.

"Penelope what are you doing here?" Hannah asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"How's Liv getting home from school?" she asked.

"She's out at two, my mom gets her I'm here until three. Penelope." Hannah said. Her coworkers were intently listening to the conversation.

"Hannah you need to come with me," she said urgently. Hannah was terrified. "An unsub shot him twice. He's in surgery. That's all I know," she said.

"What?" Hannah said and a tear slid down her cheek. She locked eyes with her boss. He mouthed "go" and she got up and walked out with Garcia.

Hannah called her mom to let her know what happened and that she was going to Baltimore.

She sat in the car with Garcia as Anderson drove. She leaned her face in her hand and cried.

"Hannah, he's gonna be okay. You and I both know that there's no way he would do that to you, Olivia, and Zoey. You three are probably what's keeping him fighting. I got shot in 2007 and thinking of the people I loved, it got me through it and I fought. He's always getting in trouble but he'll get through it and he'll be okay," Garcia said and grabbed her hand.

"I know," Hannah sniffled.

* * *

><p>Garcia and Hannah arrived at the hospital.<p>

"He's still in surgery," JJ said.

Hannah sat on a chair in silence and cried.

"I wish we knew more," Rossi said.

"Hannah, he told one of the medics to tell you that he's not going anywhere," Morgan said sitting next to her.

"I just... I need him. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. He's everything to me, I can't lose him. And Liv and Zoey need him. I don't wanna see them grow up without their daddy," Hannah said crying.

"He'll pull through. He doesn't want to you to see your girls grow up without a father either," Morgan said.

Hannah's phone rang and she walked out and answered it.

"Mom," she said.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's still in surgery... We don't know anything more," she said crying.

"Dad's on his way over with Liv," Stacey said

"What? Mom? I don't want her to see him like that, she doesn't need that," she said angrily.

"She's four they won't let her back anyway. Hannah, she wants you. I have Zoey she's fine. Dad'll take you home tonight. You fought for him and he has two more reasons to stay alive. Just call me and let me know," Stacey said.

Hannah sat back down. She had been there for only three hours.

"We can't lose him Hotch," JJ said.

"I don't think I could imagine a Reidless world," Rossi added.

"We know Reid. He'll get through," Hotch said.

"He lost so much blood," Emily said looking down.

"So did you," Morgan said, "And you got on a plane to France."

"Guys I can't deal with this. He's gonna be okay." Garcia said.

The team and Hannah were sitting down.

"Mommy!" Olivia said and ran towards her. Hannah hugged her tighter than she ever had. Olivia started crying and so did Hannah. The team was watching them.

"Daddy," she cried.

"Oh my god," JJ said and wiped a tear away.

"Liv, listen. Daddy loves you so much and he's gonna be okay. He promised that he's never gonna leave. He loves you and Zoey too much. Calm down sweetie, he's gonna come home," Hannah said holding her and rubbing her back as she cried.

Another four hours went by. Olivia cried herself to sleep and Hannah was still sitting there with her on her lap. Her dad was sitting next to her along with the rest of the team.

After what felt like an eternity a bloodied exhausting looking doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Spencer Reid," he stated and they all looked at him with saddened, exhausted eyes...

**You probably all hate me right now. Do you really think I would be mean enough to kill Reid and leave his wife and daughters like that? I don't know... the story has to end at some point right and yes you're all going to have to wait a week to figure out if i would be that much of a horrible person. Reviews are appreciated.**


	33. Pulling Through

**You guys get to find out what happens to our dear Reid. Reviews are appreciated =)**

Hannah handed Olivia over to her dad and stood up. Her and the team walked over to the doctor.

"One of the bullets shattered a rib, but we managed to repair that. The second bullet ripped through a lot of tissue. He lost a copious amount of blood. We lost him a couple times but he pulled through. After some time in here and home, and some painkillers he'll recover. No field work for two months and no flying until I clear him. He'll be up soon, he's heavily medicated and he's on morphine, so he's gonna be a little drowsy. You all can stop worrying, he's gonna be fine."

The team's had looks of relief on their face but one thing the doctor said bothered her.

"Morphine? How much?" she asked and the BAU members were taken back by the urgency in her voice.

"He's in a lot of pain," the doctor said.

"You don't understand. He can't go through that again. We have two daughters who need their father," she said.

"I'm not following," he said.

"Spencer had a drug addiction and painkillers are highly addictive and in the past he's refused them. He doesn't want end up in that habit again," she said.

"Oh, um, we can lower his dosage if he wants. We'll see when he wakes up, I'll have a nurse come get you," he said.

"Doctor," Hannah said and he turned around. "Thank you," she said teary-eyed.

"You can breathe," JJ said hugging her.

Another hour went by before they were able to see him.

"You can have some time to yourself first," hotch said to her.

"Thanks," she said and walked in to his room. He looked exhausted and in pain. His eyes looked sorry when Hannah walked in. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Now you know how I felt," he said with a hint of a smile.

"That's not funny," she said and wiped a tear.

"Hannah I'm sorry. I was careful, I just don't know how I didn't see him," Spencer said in a whisper.

"I know. You're always careful. Livy was here, they won't let her back cause she's to young, but she told me to tell you she loves you," she said. He managed a small smile.

"Does she know what happened?" he asked.

"Daddy got hurt," she said,"thats all she knows."

"You were all I thought about. I'm sorry Hannah," he said, "I really am," he lifted his hand up, wiped her tear, and winced in pain. Hannah looked at the morphine and she had a look of unsureness.

"I'm better than that Hannah," he said. "They help, but they're not gonna be my life line again. I've got too much to lose and I don't want to do that to you again. I promise," he said looking at her. She kissed his head and he smiled.

"My mom's at home with Zoey and Liv's with my dad. You know if you got yourself into this mess a little more than four months ago I would've killed you myself," she said.

"But it didn't. Do you know when I can go home?" he asked tiredly.

"No. But you're gonna need some time. You shattered a rib. That doesn't fix itself in a week," she said.

"And you're gonna have to take care of me," he said.

"I know. After a car accident, depression, and two pregnancies I owe you that," she said and smiled.

"Heyy pretty boy," Morgan said, "How ya feelin?"

"Pretty bad," Reid answered.

"I would think so, two shots close range is pretty intense" Rossi said.

"We're just glad you're alive," JJ said.

"Reid." Emily said. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I shouldn't of let this happen. I tried to shoo..."

"From what I heard, I would've bled out if it wasn't for you," he interrupted and she smiled.

"Reid, you'll be out of the field for two months," Hotch said

"So he's yours baby girl," Morgan said to Garcia. And she smiled deviously.

"Hannah," he said and she looked at him. "Go home to them. Try to sleep, I say try but I know Zoey," Hannah smiled," Tell Both of them I love them and tell Liv I'll come home." he said.

"I will," she kissed his head again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said tiredly. Hannah said goodbye to the team and walked out. Hannah's dad was waiting for her with a sleeping Olivia in his arms. She held her and he drove them home.

* * *

><p>"Hannah," Stacey said standing up. "How is he?"<p>

"He's alive," she said.

"he's gonna be okay?" stacey asked.

"Yeah, he will," she said.

"Zoey's in bed. She ate at like seven thirty so she'll probably be up soon," Stacey said.

"Mom I cant thank you enough, I..." Hannah began to say.

"There my granddaughters, its ok," she replied hugging her. Stacey and Ryan left and Hannah checked on Olivia who was asleep in bed and smiled. Hannah unmade her bed and changed then, she heard a cry from the other room.

She walked into Zoey's room. She was awake in her crib moving around.

"Hi, pretty girl," Hannah said looking at her. Zoey babbled a little and Hannah laughed. "What? Is my little girl hungry?"

She picked her up and brought her into her room. Hannah sat in bed and fed her. Zoey laid awake in Hannah's arms smiling.

"If you only knew," Hannah said. Zoey yawned, but still wasn't falling asleep. Olivia came in crying.

"Liv? What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Where's daddy?" she said through her tears.

"Come here," Hannah said. Olivia climbed into her dads side of the bed and laid down. Hannah wiped her tears. "Calm down sweetie.

Daddy's okay. I talked to him he'll be home. Daddy loves you too much to go away forever," Hannah said. Olivia kept crying."Shhh, honey you're gonna wake your sister up. I'll put her back to bed and you can sleep with me okay?"

Olivia nodded and wiped her tears.

"Kiss her goodnight," Hannah said and Olivia kissed her head. Hannah walked over to the other side of the room and put Zoey in her crib. Hannah laid back down and Olivia moved closer to her.

"Can I see daddy?" she asked.

"I'll call tomorrow and see if you can visit," Hannah said. "Try to go to sleep, baby." Hannah moved Olivia's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead and they both fell asleep a few minutes later.


	34. Recovery

"How ya feelin'?" Hannah asked standing in the door way looking at Spencer.

"I'd be better if I was at home," he said.

"Well lucky for you, they'll let you go home tomorrow," she said.

"How's Zoey doing?" he asked.

"She's good, always happy. " she said. He smiled.

"I wanna come home," he said, "I shouldn't be here, it was my own stupidity."

"Yeah, you are an absolute moron," Hannah said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile. "Well you know what not to do in the future. And Oh, someone else wants to see you," Hannah said and walked away. She came back in a few seconds later.

"Daddy!" Olivia said. "Are you okay?"

She sat on the chair next to his bed with her feet dangling.

"I'm better now cause you're here," he said and she smiled.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, but they have medicine that makes it hurt less," he answered.

"Good," she said, "Daddy, don't get hurt again." Spencer looked at Hannah.

"She told you," Hannah said. Reid looked at Olivia.

"Livy, I will try my hardest so that I never get hurt again," he said.

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," he said.

"One more day? That's it!" she exclaimed.

"One day," Hannah said.

Hannah smiled at Reid

"Liv, I think you and mommy should leave. I'll be home tomorrow," he said.

"I love you daddy," she said.

"Bye, Spencer," Hannah said and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Hey, Liv."

"Yeah."

"Give Zoey a kiss for me," he whispered.

"K," she answered and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon there was a knock on the door. Hannah was on the phone, but she got up and opened it.<p>

"Heyy!" she said and mouthed "hold on."

"He's fine. Yes. He's home. Nothing horrible. You don't need to, he's gonna make a full recovery and he'll be back at work. It's fine. Alright I will. Bye." he said and hung up. "The last thing he needs is a visit from his father. Hi Derek."

"Hey, how's the kid?" Morgan asked.

"Going insane because he's stuck in bed for three more days," she said.

"Heard he was home, figured I come visit," he said.

"Derek!" Olivia said running in.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Mommy, daddy wants you," she said.

"Tell him I'll be right there," Hannah told her. Olivia went back upstairs.

"You can come up, but be quiet, Zoey's asleep," she said.

"Yes ma'am," he said. They both walked upstairs and walked into his room.

"Wow kid, I haven't seen you look that bad in years," Morgan said.

"Nice to see you too," Reid said slowly sitting up. Morgan reached into the brown paper bag and threw something at him. Reid picked it up and laughed.

"Jello?" he said. Morgan threw something else.

"And a spoon," Derek said. "Seems to be your favorite post-hospital stay. Like after you got anthr..." Spencer's eyes widened.

"Got what?" Hannah asked.

"An... An..." Derek tried to get himself out of this one. "Anthrax. But that was like seven years ago,"

"You had Anthrax?" she asked. "My God you are like a danger magnet," she said and both guys laughed.

"It's quiet without you Reid," Morgan said.

"Uhh... Thanks?" he said with uncertainty. Hannah left the room.

"How's Emily," he asked. "I know she feels like it's her fault. It's not."

"She's better, I mean when you were in surgery she was so anxious and guilty, but you pulled through so she's dealing. When are you coming back. Hotch wants to know," he asked.

"I just have to get clearance, I can't fly for a while or do any field work," he said.

"Back to being Garcia's bitch. Good luck with that again," Derek said and he laughed.

"I just feel bad because Hannah's all over between Liv, Zo, and me," he said.

"It's not as bad as you think," Hannah said walking in with Zoey on her shoulder.

"Well hello there Zoey. It's been a while since uncle derek's seen you," he said holding her. She smiled and grabbed at him.

"What?" Hannah said looking at her.

"I'll let you rest. Just let Hotch know when you're coming back," he said.

"I'll see you guys later," he said. Hannah walked downstairs with him and said goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.<p>

"I'm fine,"Reid answered, "Will you let me sleep, please?"

"Fine," she said as a loud cry came from the other room.

"Wait, Hann…" Reid began to say.

"Sorry, you're daughter takes priority over me fluffing your pillow," she smiled. She walked into Zoey's room and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie. Shhh," Zoey calmed down. "There you go," Hannah sat down and fed her before she went back to their room with Zoey cradled in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked Olivia who was laying in bed next to her dad with a book.

'Reading," he said. Hannah smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down. Olivia finished reading and laid down.

"Can I sleep here with Daddy?" Spencer and Olivia looked at Hannah.

"Just tonight," She said. Zoey stretched her arms out towards Spencer.

"Can I hold her?"

"Spence, you're on painkillers, do you really wanna do that?" she asked.

"I didn't take any tonight," he said. Hannah handed Zoey over to him. Zoey adjusted herself in her dads arms. She was getting tired but managed to giggle a little.

"She looks tired," Olivia said and yawned.

"So do you," Hannah said and Olivia smiled.

"Goodnight," Olivia said.

"Night baby," Hannah said and kissed her. Spencer held Zoey for a few minutes and handed her back to HannahHannah and winced in pain. Hannah looked at him.

"I don't need them, I'll be okay," he said and managed a weak smile. Hannah laid down with Zoey on her chest and she fell asleep within minutes.

"She's used to hearing your heartbeat," he said. "She feels safe, I've never been happier to be home."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too Hannah," he whispered and they both fell asleep.


	35. It's the Job

**Sorry I didn't update last week, I had a busy schedule. Enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

It was thundering. Somehow Olivia and Zoey both ended up in Hannah and Spencer's bed.

"We have to stop doing this," he whispered.

"They're just scared," Hannah said. "I'll stop when you learn to say no when Livy asks."

"Touche," Reid answered and Hannah smiled. Zoey was sitting up and Olivia was laying down in between Hannah and Spencer.

"She keeps trying to say my name," Olivia said.

"She'll get it," Hannah said looking at her as she sat in her lap. "Won't you? Say Livy, Zoey."

"Wibby," she said.

"No boo, Livy," Hannah repeated.

"Wibby," Zoey said again. Spencer laughed.

"Just give her some time," Reid said. There was a loud crash of thunder and all four of them jumped. Zoey looked like she was about to cry, but Hannah hugged her before she started.

"You're okay," Hannah said. Hannah laid down. Zoey's head was leaning on her side and her body was on the bed. Her eyes were open. She looked at Olivia who was making faces at her. She smiled and reached out with one hand.

"Liv...y," she said quietly.

"HA!" Olivia said, "she said it! Her first word was my name!" Hannah laughed.

"Oh Zoey," Reid said.

"What was my first word?" she asked.

"Daddy," Spencer said and smiled remembering that day.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was leaving for work and just finished picking up the cereal you threw on the floor and said Daddy."

Olivia smiled and inched closer to Spencer.

* * *

><p>A few months later….<p>

"We've got a case," Garcia said. "Its a bad one."

Reid and Morgan looked at each other with exasperation. They both got up and followed Garcia into the conference room and sat down. The rest of the team joined in. Garcia handed Reid the file and he could barely look at it.

"This is the fifth murder in the Kansas City area. Five little girls under the age of ten," Garcia said as the photo of the last victim flashed on the screen. "Lily Scottslin. She was 5. Found in her room with a slit throat and she was raped postmortem. The exact same thing happened to Julia McNally, 7, Gabriella Richie, 9, Jordan Stewart, 5, and Megan Dooley, 7. Kansas City PD wants your help to find this bastard. Who in their right mind does this to little gir..."

""Garcia," Hotch said.

"Sorry sir. It's just not okay," she said.

"I know. We need to get there as soon as possible so wheels up in 20," he said. The team collected there things and walked out. Reid was just sitting there. Garcia turned off the screen and turned around.

"You okay?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Your babies are home safe."

"I know, but to see that. I couldn't imagine... This job's really starting to get to me," he said.

"It gets to all of us Reid. You should go so you don't have to see anymore of these photos," she said.

"I should," he said and stood up. Garcia looked at him and had a look of sympathy on her face.

They were sitting on the plane discussing possible motives for such a horrible crime.

"Reid?" Emily asked. "Reid!"

He jumped.

"S... Sorry," he said.

"You okay?" Rossi asked and he nodded.

The team walked into the police station.

"Another girl was murdered last night," the lead detective said.

"Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Emily with me," Hotch said. "JJ will you talk to the families?"

"Yeah," she said.

The rest of them drove to the latest crime scene. All four of them walked upstairs and into the little girls bedroom.

"Rebecca Collins. She's five," the detective said. Her body was still there. The atmosphere was different. She was covered in blood and she had a gash on her neck.

"Do we know how they get in?" Hotch asked.

"No broken Windows or doors," he answered.

"This is a lot to kill a little girl," Morgan said. Reíd couldn't take it.

"You look bad. Figured you FBI guys would be used to this kind of stuff." the detective said with a grimace.

"Oh yeah. cause were used to seeing children with their throats cut open and we don't get affected by it at all," Reid said angrily with a hint of sarcasm.

"Reid!" Hotch said to him.

"Excuse me," he said as he pushed past his team members and some CSI's. Morgan looked at Hotch. They finished there and the three walked back downstairs.

"Reid what was that?" Hotch asked angrily. Morgan and Emily looked at each other. "You need to keep professional. We need the local LEO's on our side remember?"

"What was that?" Reid asked. "just because we deal with this stuff all the time doesn't mean we're not affected by it. You seem to be forgetting something Hotch. I have to daughters at home. One is five just like Rebecca. You guys see another victim. I see Olivia. Hotch it's not like you've never clashed with someone over a case with kids before," Reid shot back.

"I understand where you're coming from, but you can act professional about it." Hotch said.

"I was. Looking at the photos and seeing their parents I kept it professional, but seeing that. We're not stoic, we're human we have emotions." he said. "Just don't bring me to anymore crime scenes if there are any."

"Fine," Hotch said. They rode back in silence except for the sound of Reid's fingers hitting the keyboard of his phone as he texted Hannah.

They were there for four days total. The night before they left they caught George Zanderluft entering the home of his next victim. The detective tried to talk him down but there was no use. He had the knife to the girls throat and the father in him took over. Reid raised his gun and pulled the trigger, hitting Zanderluft in the neck and killing him. Reid put his weapon away after he checked his pulse and picked up his four year old victim. The rest of the team ran in, but what was done was done. They moved out of the way so Reid could bring the little girl to the ambulance to get checked out and so her parents could hold her again. Her mother ran towards him and took her.

"Thank you," she whispered in tears. "Thank you." Reid nodded and turned around to meet his team.

On the plane the team was silent. Reid, leaning against the window and thinking, was disturbed by Morgan who sat across from him.

"I'm not a father, but I would've probably done the same thing. And that was a nice shot." he said.

"Thanks," Reid said.

"I'm sure you just want to see them," Morgan said.

"More than anything in the world," Reid answered.

The plane landed around midnight. Reid got home around one. He walked upstairs and opened Zoey's door. He walked toward her crib and looked at her for a few seconds. She was steadily breathing and sound asleep. He bent down and kissed her head. She moved a little, but remained asleep. He smiled and walked out of the room. Next he walked into Olivia's room.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hi Liv," he said walking towards her bed. Her eyes were half open.

"Can you lay here for a little bit?" she asked. He would've normally told her they were trying to get out of that habit, but after this case he couldn't say no. He laid down with her and she moved closer.

"Hey daddy," she said tiredly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I love you," she said. Reid kissed her head and she fell asleep on his chest. Reid laid there for a little thinking and his thoughts slowly put him to sleep.

Reid woke up at eight the next morning From a voice down the hall. He slowly got up careful not to wake up Olivia. He succeeded and walked past the mirror. He looked at himself. He was still in his clothes from the plane and they were a wrinkly mess. He silently walked out of the room and shut the door. He followed the noise down the hall and as he got closer to Zoey's room he heard her crying "Mommy!" he opened the door and she was standing up in her crib. Hr hair was a mess and she still looked half asleep.

"Hi Zoey," he said walking up to her. She put her arms up.

"Daddy!" she said with excitement. He lifted her up and kissed her head. He picked up her blanket and wrapped it around her as she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He walked across the hall to his room where hannah was still asleep. Zoey pointed to Hannah and giggled.

"Shhhh," he whispered. She did it again.

"You really want mommy don't you?" he asked her.

"Mommy!" she said pretty loudly. Hannah jumped.

"Holy shhhh... Spencer!" she said looking at him. He laughed.

"Good morning," he said and kissed her. Zoey was sitting in his lap and teaching towards Hannah. She was calling for you I heard her.

"You didn't sleep here last night," she said.

"No. Liv's room," he answered.

"One of those cases?" she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Well you're home now," she said. Olivia wandered in a few minutes later.

"I'm hungry," she said.

"We'll go eat," Hannah said. "Did you tell daddy what your sister did last night?"

"No!" Olivia said.

"Hey Zoey," Hannah said. "Show daddy what you did."

Zoey looked at Hannah from the floor with a smile.

"What?" Reid asked a little concerned.

"Its not bad," Hannah said.

"Zoey!" Olivia said. "She did it in my room last night,"

"Come on Boo," she said. Hannah placed Zoey on her feet. Zoey looked at Hannah for a few seconds. "Come on," she said opening her arms. Zoey slowly began to move her legs and walked towards Olivia.

"There you go!" Hannah said. Reid smiled. She stopped in front of her and raised her hands up toward her sister. Reid got up and walked over to her.

"Look at you!" he said picking her up, kissing her forehead, and she giggled.

"Daddy!" she said and put her arm around his neck.

"Can we play chess?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," he said. Hannah insisted in making breakfast so they played while she cooked. He sat down and Zoey sat on his lap. She watched intently not really sure what was going on, but eventually fell asleep. Hannah walked in.

"Mommy, I wanna play you," she said.

"I think you would actually win without me letting you. I haven't played in forever," Hannah answered.

"Pleeease," Olivia looked at her with those Reid eyes.

"One game after we eat," Hannah said.

"K. You go first though," Olivia said.

**So the future chapters may seem like a lot of things compressed into a time period. I can assure you that everything ill get better. I mean this in a way that some things will happening that will be bad, but it will all turn out for the best.**


	36. Diana

"Hannah!" JJ said. "You should come out with us Friday night."

"Yeah. Get a break," Emily added.

"I think Reid has proven himself as a decent father. Come on!" Garcia said.

"Fine," she said.

"So Hannah... when was the last time you got drunk?" Garcia asked.

"Well I'm not really supposed to drink on my medicine, but maybe when I was like twenty four. I just get horrible hangovers that last longer."

"Well you're off tomorrow so we're gonna have some fun!" Garcia said. Hannah left around seven and met Emily, JJ, and Garcia at JJ's. They pulled up to their first choice.

"I used to do this in Europe. Only we didn't get trashed and it was socially acceptable," Emily said slightly slurring her words.

"I can barely handle these heels," Garcia said. "Although Kevin might have a good night if we don't do anymore."

"Spencer will have a good night regardless if I stop Now or later," Hannah said and took a shot. JJ laughed.

"We deserve a night out," she said.

"So I think we should call a cab." Garcia said she stumbled. "Yeah that'd be a good idea."

"What time is it anyway?" Emily asked.

Hannah looked at her phone,"nineteen after..."

"After what?" JJ asked.

"One..." they laughed.

"I'm single no one is gonna yell at me!" Emily said taking one more shot. JJ and Hannah looked at each other.

"One more and we call it a night!" Garcia said. They each picked up a shot glass and hit them together.

"1...2...3..." they counted and all four of them took it at once.

* * *

><p>Hannah fumbled with her keys but eventually opened the door. She was drunk and she stood there for a moment.<p>

"I'm so going to regret this tomorrow," she whispered to herself and sat on the couch. Before she knew it she was sound asleep. Her make up, heels, and dress still on. An hour later she was woken up.

"Hannah," Reid said.

"What?" she mumbled in a half sleep stupor.

"Do you wanna lay in bed?" he said. She squinted at him and nodded. "You told me you'd be home at eleven."

"I know. I don't want to here it now. I learned my lesson and I'll learn it again tomorrow," she said slowly and clumsily making her way up the steps. She layed down.

"Spencer?" she said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"If its before three pm. Don't wake me up," she said.

"I told yo..." he began to say.

"Shhhh..." she said and fell asleep. Hannah woke up at eleven. Her head was pounding. Reid walked in.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. She closed her eyes.

"How long have you been up?" she asked. Long enough to get both girls up and go out to breakfast," he said.

"Im never doing this again," she said. She barely sat up and looked at him.

"I'll come back in an hour..." he said and she smiled. She put her head back in her pillow and fell asleep for an hour. Spencer woke her up and she somehow found the motivation to get up and clean herself up. Her head hurt and she was nauseous. She walked downstairs.

"Mommy!" Zoey said running over to her and hugging her legs.

"Hi Zoey," she said and kissed her.

"Mommy? Why'd you sleep so late?" Olivia asked.

"I was out late last night and very tired. Did you have fun with daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Olivia said.

"How about you Zoey, did you have fun with daddy? She asked looking at her.

"I love daddy!" she said smiling. Hannah smiled at her.

"Me too boo," she said smiling at Spencer.

"Do you feel better?" Reid asked.

"No," she answered. "I guess you are right sometimes" he smiled. "We should go to West Potomac," she said. "Get them out of the house."

* * *

><p>They returned early in the evening. They had eaten dinner and Zoey and Olivia were exhausted from their day. Spencer walked into the room and Hannah looked at him.<p>

"What?" he asked. She just shook her head?

"Seriously Hannah, what?" he asked as she put her arms around him. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Spencer placed his lips on hers. She threw his belt on the floor. He looked at her and smiled. The next thing they knew they were both naked in bed with each other.

"You remember the first time we did that with each other?" she asked slightly out of breath. he turned his head toward her.

"Yeah," he said. And she smiled. Hannah put on pajamas and Spencer slipped on pants. They laid back in bed with Spencer's arm around Hannah and her head on his shoulder. They both fell asleep. At three thirty Reid woke up to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He moved his arm careful not to wake Hannah up. He felt around for his phone and answered. Still laying down he said quietly, "Hello?" assuming it was a call into work.

"Dr. Reid," the voice said. It was an unfamiliar one.

"Yes," he said. Hannah stirred.

"This is Dr. Remitt from Montevista Hospital. Your mother was brought here a few hours ago," he said.

"What?" Reid said sitting up. "Is she okay?" Hannah looked at him tiredly.

"What?" she said.

"Um right now she's asleep but she had a fairly major stroke. She doesn't remember much. We don't know if that will change in the morning. She has a pretty decent sized clot in her brain," he said.

"No..." he said. He got up and started throwing clothes into a bag.

"I know it's hard to deal with bu..." the doctor said on the other line but he got cut off because he hung up his phone.

"Spence, what happened?" she asked concerned.

"My mom. She had a stroke. I'm flying to Vegas. I love you, but I need to go alone. I just need her to remember me," he said.

"Spencer..." she said looking at him with teary eyes.

"I'll call. I just really want to do this alone," he said and she nodded. She heard the door close downstairs and sat there in bed. She looked at the clock it was three fifty am. She closed her eyes and swallowed tears.

* * *

><p>Reid managed to get himself a ticket for a flight that left at six am. He sat in the airport for about two and a half hours waiting. He didn't cry, he just sat there in silence with thoughts of losing his mother in his head.<p>

"6:00 Flight 245 to Las Vegas is now boarding," Reid heard and jumped. The whole flight was a blur. He was tired, but couldn't sleep for more than ten minutes at a time. _Would she remember me at all?_ He asked himself. The flight landed and he got a cab to the hospital. He walked up to the nurses' station.

"Diana Reid," he said. She clicked in her mouse and read:

"Room 397. Straight down to the end of the hall to the right." she said. "I'll have a doctor meet you in a few minutes to talk to you." he nodded and walked toward his mother's room. He walked in quietly and looked at her. She was pale, very pale. She still had a heart beat and if she was so frail and if he couldn't see her chest rising and falling, he'd think she was dead. He sat down next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Mom. I really hope you remember me," he paused "You're the reason I became the person I am right now. I don't want to lose you, but if I do just try to remember that I love you and everything you've ever done for me." he looked at her still holding her hand. She looked at him with confused, tired eyes.

"Spencer?" she said in the softest whisper. The doctor walked in.

"Dr. Reid." he said. "She doesnt remember much. She lost feeling in her left arm and leg. Her speech is a little slurry. She might recover from that though. We did an MRI to find the source and we did find a clot in her brain. It's about two centimeters long and if it coninues to grow and block oxygen she might have another stroke. I can't estimate how much time she has left. She could live for weeks, years maybe. We're gonna have to see if she progresses well. And her memory loss. We don't know if that's permenant, but in a few days if she doesn't improve, she might need a lot of time to remember and it may never come back. We're going to do all we can to help her."

The doctor placed his hand on Reid's arm and nodded sympathetically and proceeded to walk out of the room. Reid looked at his mom and he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He cried.

Spencer got to his hotel around 1 pm. He was exhausted. He left a voicemail for Hotch simply stating that something had come up he'd talk to him about it eventually. He debated calling his father. He thought about it, but decided he'd wait. He fell asleep for a few hours.

* * *

><p>Reid returned to work two days later. He walked in tiredly.<p>

"We missed you kid. Everything alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I'd talk but I have to meet with Hotch," Reid said as they walked past Emily. Reid walked ahead of them and they looked at each other.

Reid knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in," he said..

"Hotch. I'm sorry I was so last minute," Reid said.

"I know you Reid. You don't miss work unless it's something serious. Everything okay at home?" Hotch asked.

"Home here yes. Home in Las Vegas," he paused."I got a call Monday morning at three thirty. A doctor at a local Vegas hospital. My uh... My mom..." he swallowed. "she had a stroke and she's got a clot in her brain and she might not be around much longer. She remembers my name. That's it."

"Reid. I am so sorry. I know how you were with her," Hotch answered. "If you need to go back at any time just go."

Reid nodded. "She's not gone yet and I'm going to try my best to not let this interfere with work, but please don't tell the team."

"Why is that?" he asked

"I don't want them to worry about me," hotch nodded with understanding. "I can tell you this. If I didn't have Hannah, Olivia, and Zoey in my life I wouldn't be handling it this well."

**Oh nooo. I said there would be some bad things coming up. Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**


	37. Still There

**I told you some pretty bad things would be happening, but don't worry it'll all work out for the best. Enjoy this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.**

"i've been feeling sick the past few days and I've had really bad cramps and bleeding, but I'm not supposed to get my period until next week." Hannah said sitting in her doctor's office. Hannah had been

feeling worse over night so she scheduled an appointment that morning.

"And your cramps are worse then normal?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah… I mean I don't usually get them at all, but these… these hurt." she responded.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No… Not that I know of," Hannah said.

"Well everything you're explaining to me sounds like a miscarriage," the nurse said. "I'll do an ultrasound to check."

Hannah sat down. She was confused at the thought that she could've been pregnant and she had no idea yet. Spencer and her never set a plan for having another baby, but agreed that if it happened they'd be thrilled. She really didn't know what to think. She wasn't upset, it wasn't real… yet.

The nurse came back in. Hannah laid down and closed her eyes.

"You can open your eyes," the nurse said. Hannah opened her eyes, "Six weeks."

"Wha… But what is all this from" she asked.

"It's more common than you think. Hannah, we'll know more if the tissue sample comes back. It is a possibility you were pregnant with twins and one of them just wasn't fit to survive. It's nothing you did, so don't blame yourself. "

Hannah sat up.

"So I am pregnant?" she asked and the nurse nodded. Hannah smiled a little. "But I did miscarry?" and the nurse nodded again.

"Do you want to call your husband?" she asked.

"No… I don… I'll tell him when he gets home," Hannah said.

"I know it's hard, but you do still have a healthy baby."

"I know. I just don't know if its easier that I didn't know or harder," Hannah said as her eyes filled with tears.

"It'll get better with time," the nurse said.

"I should get back home," Hannah said. Hannah stood up.

"I'll schedule a nine week appointment and call you tomorrow okay? Just take it easy. Just rest for a few days."

* * *

><p>She drove to pick up Olivia from school and Zoey at her mom's.<p>

"How was school, Livbug?" she asked.

"Good," she answered. "Did daddy go away?"

"No, he'll be home tonight," she said.

"Good," Olivia said and Hannah smiled.

Hannah walked into her mom's house. Zoey ran in.

"Mommy!" she said.

"Hi boo," she said sitting on the floor and hugging her. "Was she good?"

"Of course. She always is. How was work?" Stacey asked.

"Alright," she answered.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Just uh… cramps," she answered.

"No fun," she said.

"Yeah…" Hannah said looking at Zoey.

* * *

><p>Spencer came home around five.<p>

"Where are they?" Spencer asked.

"Liv's room," she answered.

Hannah didn't want to tell him. She'd have to eventually, but tonight just didn't seem right.

He went upstairs to let his daughters know he was home.

"DADDY!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Hi girls," he said.

"Hi daddy," Olivia said. Zoey ran over to him and he picked her up.

"How are you, boo?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"Good!" she said and threw her arms around him.

"Liv, you wanna come downstairs? we're gonna eat soon," Reid said.

"K," she said and got up.

The four of them at dinner and two hours later they put Olivia and Zoey to bed. Reid and Hannah went to bed a few hours later. Reid fell asleep immediately, but Hannah laid awake thinking. It had finally hit her. She got up quietly and walked downstairs, sat on the couch, and she cried.

* * *

><p>Hannah woke up early the next morning on the couch. Her eyes burned from crying. She laid there with that feeling she knew all to well. She was nauseous from the fact that she was pregnant, but majority was from shock and grief. She decided that she'd tell Spencer about her pregnancy later that day. Hours had gone by. Olivia was staying over her friend's house while Zoey stayed over Hannah's mom's. Her dad had been in Ft. Dix for a while and wanted some quality time with his youngest granddaughter. Hannah was in the kitchen when her phone rang. She answered putting it on speaker not thinking.<p>

"Hello," she said.

"Hannah. It's Alexa from Dr. Charles' office."

"Hi," Hannah said.

"We have you scheduled for February twenty first at four. If that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine," she said. Reid had walked into the doorway to see her, but paused when he realized she was on the phone, Hannah didn't look up.

"And we did get the results from the tissue. It was a miscarriage,I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. I'll see you in February," she said and hung up. Hannah took a deep breath and put her head down on the counter.

"Were you gonna tell me?" Reid asked quietly. Hannah's eyes widened and she turned around glassy eyed.

"Spencer... I... I..." she began to say.

"You what? Hannah that's our child. You think I don't have the right to know?" he said.

"Spence, you do. I just... I didn't think you needed that. You deal with death at work all the time and everything with your mom... why would I want you to know that I lost our baby?" she said crying.

"And you think that keeping it to yourself was going to help you? I'd be there for you, but that's what you do Hannah. You lose something and you push people away. I can't believe you weren't gonna tell me," he said angrily.

"No one knows Spencer. Just my doctor and the nurse that was with me," she put her head in her hands. "And since when would this be about me not telling you? I had no idea I was pregnant. I was just in so much pain. It happened yesterday. I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself. All of a sudden there's something there and it's gone. And how could I come to you and say I let this happen. No matter how many times my doctor says otherwise I feel personally responsible. I just wanted to deal with it myself first. It hasn't even been twenty four hours," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"You didn't tell me. You weren't going to," he said.

"No... I wasn't..." she said. He turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back I just... Give me some time." he said taking his keys and walking out the door.

"Spence..." she began to say, but the door shut. Hannah sat back down and cried.

* * *

><p>"JJ," Reid said into his phone.<p>

"Can I talk to you," he asked.

"Yeah of course. Come over. Spence, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I get there," he said. Reid drove to JJ's and knocked on the door.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. Come in," she said. JJ led him into the kitchen and they sat at the table.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I came downstairs. Hannah was on the phone and I heard her. I wasn't listening to her conversation, I wa standing there in plain sight, but she never looked up..." he said.

"What did you hear?" she asked concerned.

"She... She miscarried," he said.

"Oh my... Spence I'm so sorry," she said with sad eyes.

"She said she wasn't going to tell me.

Why wouldn't she?" he said.

"Spence, if it happened yesterday she's still trying to deal with it herself. She probably didn't mean it when she said she wasn't going to tell you. Yes it was your baby, but she has to deal with that physically and emotionally. She needs coping time," she said.

"I know I just... I wouldn't have blamed her. There's a ton of things that could've caused it. She didn't have to hide it. She knows that she doesn't have to deal with that alone."

"Sometimes we need that. We need a period of time for ourselves. Spencer right now she probably feels like it's all her fault and it's not and you should go home and tell her that. Show her that you understand, that she didn't cause this, that you're there for her," Reid looked at his phone, he'd been there for an hour and a half.

"I didn't know you two were trying to have another."

"We talked about it. It came up and we decided that if it happened we'd be all for it. I just can't believe it," he said.

"Just like everything else, it'll get easier with time. Now go home and talk to her."

* * *

><p>Reid left JJ's and drove home in silence. he finally arrived home and opened the door. He looked around the house but Hannah wasn't there. He checked his phone to see if she called and he saw he had a text.<p>

_I'M AT MY MOM'S. I'LL BE BACK TONIGHT._

Reid sat on the couch. He was angry. He was mad at Hannah for being so secretive and himself for being so impulsive and walking out like that. He sat there in silence thinking for about an hour until Hannah walked in. Her eyes were red and her make up was smeared with tears down her face. He looked up at her.

"Hannah. I'm sorry. I was just mad. I love you and I know why you didn't say anything. I don't blame you, not even a little. None of this is you're fa..." he said.

"I only lost one..." she interrupted.

"What?" he said broken heartedly.

"I'm still pregnant," she sniffled. Reid walked towards her and looked at her.

"But you..." he began to say.

"There was two. Now there is one. It's the same effect. There was something there and it was just taken away. And I had no idea. I'm sorry," she said crying a little. Reid was still looking at her. Shock, grief, and even a little bit of happiness. "Be mad. I don't care. But tell me this, if you were in my position could you just come out and say that this happened?" she asked.

"No... No I couldn't," he said hugging her while she cried.

"How did I not know?" she said with her head buried in her shoulder.

**Yes that just happened. && it was the first time you've really read Reid and Hannah get in a fight. Hope you enjoyed.**


	38. Now You Know

**I am soooooo sorry to all of you for waiting so long to update. I was so busy and had some issues so I was sidetracked, but I promise it will be updated weekly again. Once again I apologize. Enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

"Mommy?" olivia asked waking up Hannah. Hannah lifted her head.

"What's wrong baby?" she said tiredly.

"Is nana gonna be okay?" she asked. Hannah sat up and looked at her. She thought for a few seconds.

"The doctors don't know, but hopefully she'll be okay," Hannah answered.

"Daddy keeps going to see her a lot though," she said. Hannah didn't know what to say so she put her arms around Olivia and kissed her head.

"Did you know I picked your middle name as Diana after nana?" she asked.

"Yeah! Daddy told me," she said. "I don't want her to go away forever."

Hannah looked at her and kissed her head one more time. "Just think about how much she loves you," Hannah paused. Liv, want me to tell you something that will make you feel better? Daddy and I were gonna wait to tell you, but you and zoey are gonna have a brother or sister," she said.

"I'm gonna be a big sister again?" she asked.

"Mhm," Hannah said. Olivia smiled.

"Do you think you'll go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah," Olivia said and laid down. Hannah laughed.

"I meant in your bed silly," she said.

"Just tonight?" she asked.

"Fine," Hannah said. Hannah laid back down and Olivia sat up and kissed Hannah's belly.

"Goodnight baby," she said and Hannah smiled.

Reid walked in the house around 6:30 am. His mom was doing a little better, but even she knew she wouldn't be around forever. He walked upstairs and into his room. Olivia was sound asleep on his side of the bed and Hannah's side was unmade but she wasn't there. He turned out of the doorway and quietly opened Zoey's door. Zoey was also sound asleep in her crib. He walked back into his room and looked at the bathroom door. He opened it quietly. Hannah was sitting on the floor.

"I'd say good morning, but it doesn't seem yours is heading in that direction," Reid said kneeling on the floor. He put her hair behind her ear.

"No it's been a great morning. Liv had me up at three talking to her about your mom and then this one," she said pointing to her stomach had me up forty five minutes ago," she said very sarcastically. She paused, "Sorry, I've never been this moody, but Spence I am so tired," she said. She sat there for a few seconds and threw up again. "so tired," she repeated.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Its not your faul... well... I guess we're both responsible for this aren't we?". She smiled a little and he smiled back.

"I had to tell her last night. She was so upset about your mom. She was really happy."

"I'm sure she was," he said. Hannah put her hand across her stomach. Spencer rubbed her back and she yawned.

"Do you hear that?" Reid asked. Hannah looked at him.

"Footsteps?" she asked quietly and he nodded. They listened for a few seconds.

"Mommy?" Zoey said quietly outside the door.

"How did she get out of her crib?" Hannah asked him.

"She was asleep when I got home. I didn't touch it," he said.

"Mommy?" Zoey said again, but sounded almost as If she was gonna cry. Hannah, still on the floor with Reid, answered.

"In here boo," she said looking at Reid. Zoey pushed the slightly open door more and stood there. She toddled over and stood in front of her.

"How did you get out?" Reid asked. Zoey giggled.

"I climb," she said. Hannah's mouth widened into a shocked smile. "I want food," she said.

"You are so bad boo," Hannah said pulling her closer into a hug. Reid stood up.

"Hannah you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. He helped her stand up and she walked back and sat down on her bed. Olivia was still sleeping.

"I gotta feed her," Hannah said.

"Hannah, you go back to sleep. I got her," Reid said.

"Yeah, but you spent the night on a plane. Aren't you tired?" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. You need the rest more than I do," he said. He picked Zoey up.

"I'll get you food and we'll let mommy go back to sleep. okay?" Reid asked her.

"Ok," she answered. Hannah smiled then laid down and fell asleep within a few minutes

"Sorry I missed your appointment," Reid said.

"Its okay. Although i do wish we thought this out because when I'm nine months pregnant and it's august and it's a typical DC summer. I'm going to be horrible. This is the last one though," she said rubbing her stomach.

Reid laughed,"I'll be away a lot then, just call me when you need me. Whatever you want, it's three more than I thought I'd have," he said and she laughed.

"Thats not how its going to work. Sorry Spencer and I'm glad we agree on that," she answered. "Back to your appointment, was everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything looked great. Good size for twenty one weeks, strong heartbeat, very, very active. It's weird to think this one is perfect, even after I..." she trailed off. Reid put his arm around her.

"I know," he said and kissed her. Hannah opened her mouth to say something, then shut it.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" she responded.

"You were gonna say something," he said.

"No I wasn't," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah you were," he said back.

"Well if I was, I don't remember," she said. "How's your mom?"

"Honestly Hannah, I don't think she's going to be around much longer," he said and grabbed her hand.

She looked at him, "You've made her really happy and I don't think she could ever ask for anything more from you. We'll be here for you. Me, your team."

"I know. It's just going to be so hard without her. I had to remind her she had granddaughters." She hugged him.

"Do you remember what you were going to say?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said trying not to smile.

"Yeah you do," he said.

"I'll tell you when I remember," she said.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Zoey were outside all day with their parents. By nine they were both sound asleep on the couch and Reid carried them upstairs.<p>

He came back down and sat next to Hannah on the couch. They watched the news together and then she put on CNN. They sat in silence watching and about a half hour into the program Hannah decided to tell him.

"Spencer?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I remember what I was going to say earlier," she said.

"What was that?" he said.

"I want you to pick the name," she said and stood up to walk upstairs. She walked up about three steps.

"Why this time?" he asked. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Because I don't want to be the one responsible for naming your son after a serial killer," she said and paused waiting for a response.

"My son?" he asked and she turned around and smiled at him.

**Awwwww! Hope you enjoyed. next chapter will be up next friday I promise.**


	39. Dear Spencer

Spencer knew it was gonna happen soon. Diana's health was deteriorating. she was forgetting more and more with each passing week, and stopped taking her medicine. She knew it herself. She wrote one final letter to Spencer and gave it to the doctor.

"When I go, mail this to my son after they bury me," she said and he took it.

* * *

><p>It was the end of July. Reid had been upstairs for a while. Hannah was sitting at the kitchen table writing checks for work while Olivia and Zoey colored in the living room. Reid came down about twenty five minutes later. He looked like he had been crying. She looked up at him.<p>

"No..." Hannah said getting up slowly. She started crying herself and hugged Spencer.

"She was so proud of you. She was happy Spencer," she said through her tears.

"I know, I... I just can't believe she's gone," he said as a tear slid down his cheek. They both stayed there and Hannah hugged Spencer and they both cried.

"Mommy," Olivia said. Hannah looked at her and wiped her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Hannah looked at Spencer and then Olivia.

"Livy..." She said and paused,"You know how Nana was really sick?" she nodded sadly. "She..." Hannah began to cry. Spencer picked her up and put her on his lap.

"Did she go to sleep?" Olivia asked with tears in her eyes. Reid hugged her tightly into his chest as she cried. Zoey toddled in a few seconds later. Hannah looked at her confused.

"Come here Zo,"she sniffled. Zoey climbed up on the chair next to her and rested her head on Hannah's side. Her growing belly prevented her from sitting on her lap. Hannah could barley keep her self together listening to Olivia crying into her dad's chest. Hannah put Zoe to bed because she was falling asleep. She came down a half hour later and Reid was still holding Olivia as she cried. Hannah wiped a tear and sat down next to them. She pushed back Olivia's hair and wiped her eyes.

"Nana loved you so much sweetie," she said.

"I don't want her to go," Olivia said as her red eyes watered.

"I know sweetie," Hannah said. She looked at the clock, it was almost twelve am. "You can sleep with us tonight okay?"

Olivia nodded and ended up sleeping with her parents that night because she wouldnt stop crying. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

"What kills me is that they're not gonna know how great she was. That she'll never meet her grandson," he wiped a tear. "And that she has everything to do with who I am." Hannah didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could say. She reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand and fell asleep just like that. Reid and Hannah both woke up in the middle of the night. Hannah rubbed her pregnant belly and though about what Reid had said about their son never getting to know her. She heard Reid get up and go downstairs, but she didn't go after him. She knew Spencer and it was one of those times he needed to be alone. Reid sat down on the couch, his eyes were burning, but it had finally hit him. He would never be able to see his mother again.

* * *

><p>"Hotch what are doing in here? Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.<p>

"Hannah called me this morning... She..." Hotch began to say.

"Is Reid okay?" Garcia said concerned.

"Listen, please," he said. "Reid came to me about a month ago. His mom wasn't doing well and Hannah called to tell me that she passed yesterday afternoon. They're working in funeral arrangements and everything now, but he won't be here for a few days. I don't know if he'll bury her in DC or Vegas, but I thought you all should know.

"Oh my god," Garcia said. Emily and JJ had sad eyes. Hotch,Morgan, and Rossi exchanged knowing glances at each other. The team drove over later that night to give there condolences. A few days later they all flew to Vegas to bury her. Reid told the team they didn't have to go, but they all wanted to. William Reid was there and Reid even looked up at one point and saw him wipe a tear. Everyone walked away and Reid stood there alone.

"Thank you... For everything," Reid said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

Spencer was going through the mail sitting on the couch next to Hannah with Zoey in between them. Her hand was on Hannah's belly and she laughed when she felt the baby move.

"Was that your brother?" Hannah asked and Zoey laughed again.

"Yeah!" she said.

"What's his name gonna be?" Olivia asked. Hannah looked at Spencer.

"Yeah, what is his name going to be?" she asked.

"I'm working on it. I've got time. Although the team is helping me because I can't think of any that wouldn't remi..." he trailed off.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"There's a letter for me... From my mom," he said.

"Your mom?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah..." he looked at her and then opened it. It was as if nothing changed. It was still the same paper with her same handwriting that he used to see everyday.

_Dear Spencer,_

_I'm writing this because I know that I'm not going to be around much longer. I've told you time and time again about how proud I am of everything you've accomplished and who you've become. I couldn't ask for a better man to be my son. At the time, I resented it, but everything you've done for me, I couldn't be happier you made those decisions. And as for Hannah. The letter you sent me about this amazing, beautiful girl you met, made me a bit skeptical, but when I met her for the first time I could see she was the one. Everything you two have been through together made your love for each other_

_stronger. That's all I wanted Spencer I wanted you to fall in love and be happy. I know it is one of your biggest fears, but I can assure you that you are much better than your dad at being a father. I don't hate him, I never did. It was both our faults and you just got stuck in the middle and I apologize. You went through all that and you grew up just fine so I guess I did a good job. And those granddaughters of mine, they're going to grow up and be just as smart as you and as beautiful as their mother. I won't see that, but I know. You're raising them so well that I have no doubts. I wish Olivia and Zoey the best in the future. As for my grandson, I know that he will be as smart and handsome as his father. I wish Hannah the best of luck with the rest of her pregnancy and hope everything goes smoothly. Tell Hannah that raising a boy isn't as hard as she thinks. I will always be with you Spencer and I wrote this as a final goodbye, as a way of saying that you were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I'm getting weaker by the day and know that it's a matter of time, but I assure you that I will die happy and rest peacefully because of the person you are. I love you Spencer, always remember that._

_Goodbye,_

_Diana Reid_

_**This chapter's a heartbreaker. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	40. Almost

**You guys probably are on the verge of killing me right now. Its taken me this long to update and I apologize. There were AP exams and finals and I've been working and had some writers block and BAM its August and I'm just like "WHERE DID TIME GO?" I am seriously so sorry and hope that this chapter isn't horrible. Reviews are appreciated... Once again I apologize.**

Every year JJ had the team over before the summer ended. The Reid's had gotten there an hour ago. Reid and Zoey got in the pool right away, but Olivia was convinced it was too cold.

"Liv, just jump in. It's not cold,"Reid said to Olivia.

"Yes it is," Olivia said to her dad. Reid splashed her. "Nooo!" Reid looked up at Morgan behind her. Morgan put a finger up to his mouth and Reid nodded subtly. Morgan picked her up and threw her in the pool. She swam to the surface and poked her head up.

"That was mean!" Olivia yelled trying to not to smile.

"Then why are you laughing?" Morgan asked. Olivia swam over to the steps and climbed out. She walked over to Derek and tried to push him in.

"I don't think you're gonna get anywhere with that sweetheart," Garcia said laughing. Olivia tried again and folded her arms.

"I'm mad at you," she said to him.

"That right there is the ultimate rejection. Our five year old daughter is mad at you," Hannah said.

"You know what I do to people that are mad at me?" he said.

"What?" Olivia asked. Morgan picked her up.

"I throw them in the pool!" he answered. She started laughing.

"No! Daddy help!" she said giggling and Morgan threw her in.

"Are you still mad at me?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Olivia said and she stuck her tongue out and Morgan did it in return.

"All of them are going to be exhausted tonight and Hannah I don't understand how you're here right now," JJ said.

"I don't feel that bad. A little uncomfortable, but not that bad," Hannah answered.

"Famous last words," Emily said and she laughed.

"You're due soon aren't you?" Garcia asked.

"Tomorrow," Hannah said. Garcia, Emily, and JJ looked at her.

"Damn you go girl," Garcia said.

"M-Mommy," Zoey said standing in front of her hugging herself.

"Ahh my little girl is freezing," Hannah said taking a towel and wrapping it around her. Zoey sat next to her mom and leaned her head on her side.

"Did you see me swimming mommy?" Zoey asked.

"I did," Hannah answered rubbing her back.

"I'm like a fishie," she said. Hannah laughed.

"Hey Zo, you excited to have a brother?" JJ asked. Zoey nodded.

"He's taking to long," she said. She poked Hannah's stomach and said,"Hurry up!" they laughed. Hannah looked down at her.

"I agree boo, he needs to hurry up," Hannah said.

"You guys having any more?" Emily asked.

"Oh no, i'm so done after him. Three is enough. Actually three more than I thought I'd have ten years ago," she said.

"You never wanted any?" JJ asked.

"I did. I wasn't sure if he did, but we had one and he was okay with it," she said.

"I'm going to get stuff from the kitchen," JJ said.

"I'll help. I need to move around anyway," Hannah said and she followed JJ.

"I seriously don't know how you do it though. I was at work when I went into labor and even three weeks before I had him I didn't want to go anywhere."

"I mean it was come here or sit at home by myself miserable. You guys are a little more fun," Hannah said with a smile. They walked back outside and put the food out.

"You feeling okay?" Reid asked rubbing Hannah's back.

"Yeah," she said.

They all finished eating and stayed until about eleven. Hotch left after Jack started getting tired.

"Hey Reid," Rossi said pointing to JJ and Will's porch swing. Olivia was sleeping and Zoey was leaning on her asleep as well.

"Awww," Hannah said looking at them.

"Swimming wiped them out," Morgan said.

"I guess we'll see you Monday," JJ said.

"Thanks for having us," Hannah said

* * *

><p>Hannah had been sleeping on the couch for about two hours. She hadn't felt good all day. Zoey ran over to her.<p>

"Hey Zo," Reid said. She looked over at him and he motioned for her to come. She ran over. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Let mommy sleep. She's really tired,

Okay?" he said.

"Okay," she answered. Olivia was curled up on the other couch wrapped in a blanket reading The Secret Garden.

"Hey Liv," he said. She finished reading her page and looked up. "Are you willing to take a break and eat dinner?" she nodded.

She walked over to the table and sat next to Zoey.

"Hey daddy, I'm at the part where Mary meets the boy that's living in her house," Olivia said.

"I'm guessing you like it," he said and Olivia nodded. He was just about to say something, but his phone rang.

"Hey JJ," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Albuquerque," JJ answered. He looked at Hannah who was still sleeping.

"I can't," he said.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I just, I can't leave, not now," Reid answered. "I'll call Hotch. Hopefully he'll understand."

"I'll leave a file on your desk. If you want to stop by and take a look at it," JJ said.

"Thanks," he said and hung up.

"Daddy, are you leaving?" Zoey asked looking up at him and then Olivia looked up. He smiled slightly.

"No," he said.

"Good," Zoey said. He looked at his phone and noticed a text from Hotch: YOU DON'T HAVE TO COME WITH US. I DO EXPECT YOU TO PICK THE FILE UP. JJ LEFT IT ON YOUR DESK.

He replied with a simple thank you.

"Do you want to come with me to work for a little?" Reid asked.

"K," Zoey said and got up.

"Not now, when you're done," he said. Zoey's face scrunched and she sat back down. "You two finish and I'll tell mommy."

Reid got up and walked over to Hannah. He really didn't want to wake her up because she hadn't slept well in days.

"Hannah," he said. She jumped a little.

"Yeah?" she mumbled groggily.

"I'm going to work for like an hour. I'm taking the girls with me so you can sleep a little longer," he said.

"Okay," Hannah answered. She placed her hand on her belly and closed her eyes again. Reid waited a few more minutes to let Zoey and Olivia get ready.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!," they both said at the same time.

"Daddy, is Penelope here?" Zoey asked.

"She might be. You can go check her office," he said. Olivia grabbed Zoey's hand and they ran to her office. Reid sat down at his desk and looked through the file.

Garcia was on a video call with the team when she heard a knock on her door.

"Alright my friends. I seem to have a visitor so I shall talk to you later," she said and ended it. She got up and walked quickly to her door. She opened it and didn't see anyone until she looked down at two smiling little girls.

"Surprise!" Olivia said.

"Yes it is! Hello my dears," she said.

"Hi," Zoey said. They talked for a little bit until Reid walked in.

"Hey Garcia," he said.

"Hello Dr. Reid. It feels like something's missing when you're not on the plane with them" she said.

"I just couldn't go that far away. If it was closer, maybe," he said.

"Are you girls ready to go home or are you going to stay here all night?" Reid said.

"I wouldn't mind a little company. Unfortunately that is not allowed, so you two will have to go home," Garcia said. Zoey got up and hugged her and so did Olivia.

"Bye Penelope!" Zoey said.

"Bye my sweets. That includes you too Reid," she said with a smile. Reid was walking to his car when his phone rang.

"Hey Hannah," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have a question. Will you get pizza on your way home because you love me?" she said.

"Yes," he laughed.

Reid walked into the house. By the time they got home it was almost 10:30. Hannah and Spencer put the girls to bed and went downstairs. She sat down and bit into her pizza.

"I love you," she said with her mouth full. He laughed. Hannah looked at the closed file on the table. "You didn't go?"

"New Mexico is way to far away to leave you now," he answered. She smiled. She leaned back and took a deep breath,

"Spencer, I really do not want to be pregnant anymore," she said.

"I know," he said kissing her head.


	41. Oh Boy!

**I AM THE WORLD'S WORST AUTHOR! GUYS I AM SO SORRY... I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAiT! I HAD MAD WRITERS BLOCK AND IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO PICK A NAME FOR THIS CHILD. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT ONE SO DON'T YOU WORRY. AND I'M SORRY TO DO THIS BUT I'VE GOT ENOUGH IN ME FOR ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS... SO YES THIS IS THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER OF "I NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT". FEAR NOT MY READERS I AM TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF A PREQUEL AND I HAVE SOME STUFF WRITTEN BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO WRITE THAT. SO WITH THAT PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! AND ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY AND YOU READERS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE EVER FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**

Hannah sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was five am. She looked at Reid who was sound asleep. She got up slowly and quietly and walked downstairs. After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and looked up.

"I woke you up, didn't I?" she said quietly.

"I have to leave for work in three hours anyway," Reid said sitting next to her.

"Three hours is a long time," she said.

"It's okay," he replied. Reid started to rub her back.

"Thank you," she said. "Maybe my doctor was wrong. If he was right I would've had this baby a week ago."

Hannah yawned and laid down on the couch. It was only 5:30 so he went back upstairs and fell asleep for an hour.

Reid left for work silently. He managed to slip out the door without waking Hannah up.

"Hey Liv," Hannah said.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Can you get my phone for me?" she asked. Liv got up and got it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. Hannah dialed Spencer's number. He didn't answer. She took a deep breath and tried again. No answer. She decided to call one more number.

"Penelope Garcia, how can I be of service to you?" Garcia said eagerly.

"Penelope, hi, could you tell me where my husband is?" Hannah asked.

"Ahh, yes. He is currently leading an interrogation. He must not have his phone," she said.

"Will you tell him something for me," Hannah asked.

"Of course," she answered. Garcia hung up the phone and ran to one of the interrogation rooms.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan said.

"Hello. How's it going?" Garcia said walking up to the interrogation window. Rossi was in the room with Reid and the current suspect.

"Rossi hasn't said a word yet, but I think the kid's got this one. You need anything?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, the kid. How much longer?" Garcia said.

"I don't know," he said. Garcia, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, and Emily stood there for about twenty more minutes. Reid managed to get a confession and he walked out of the room.

"REID!" Garcia yelled

"What?" he said startled.

"You have to leave because Hannah just called me and she needs you. And you didn't answer you're phone," she said quickly.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Fine. She said her mom has the girls and that she'll be at home waiting. So GO!" Garcia said.

"Alright. Alright," Reid said. He grabbed his phone and called Hannah.

"Hey. I am so sorry," he said.

"It's fine. They're only an hour apart so I can wait," she said.

"I'm leaving right now," he said.

"I'll see you soon," Hannah said.

Reid walked into the door about ten minutes later.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Well they started at like nine," she said.

"Hannah that was six hours ago," he said. She nodded. "Why didn't you call earlier?"

"Cause I didn't know if he was just messing with me," she said. She took a deep breath.

"And now we wait," Reid said.

"Wanna walk around the block for a little?" Hannah said. He got up and helped her.

"Owww," she said. He grabbed her hand and they left the house.

"Spencer, promise me something," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"No more," Hannah said.

"Deal," he said, "Ten years ago I didn't think I'd have one."

"Either did I," Hannah said, "But three is enough. Seriously."

"I agree," he said.

"I can't wait to hold him," she said.

They had been in the hospital for about three hours. Hannah had just fallen asleep. Reid looked at the clock: 10:00. Hannah was still holding his hand and he was afraid that if he'd let go, she'd wake up. He was sitting next to her and before he knew it, he was falling asleep. Hannah woke up from a nurse taking her blood pressure.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay. Hannah whispered tiredly. She looked at the clock and realized she had been sleeping for at least an hour and a half. She was more awake and noticed that whatever medication she was on was not doing its job very well. Her contractions started getting more intense as the medicine wore off. She closed her eyes and squeezed Spencer's hand. Reid opened his eyes.

"Sorry," she said. He leaned forward and kissed her. She took another deep breath and moaned in pain. Hannah looked at him.

"I hate you," she whispered. He smiled.

"You're gonna blame me?" he asked as she smiled. She nodded and then squeezed his hand. About an hour later the doctor walked in.

"I think you're ready," he said to Hannah.

"Thank God," she sighed. Reid picked up her hand and kissed it. Hannah took a deep breath and pushed.

"Another one," he said and she squeezed Spencer's hand. Hannah continued pushing for about forty five minutes.

"One more Hannah," the doctor said. Hannah pushed and a loud cry filled the room. The doctor set the baby on Hannah's chest.

"Hi baby boy," she said. He was still crying when one of the nurses took him to weigh him. Hannah reached up towards Reid and wiped a tear off of his cheek and he kissed her.

A few minutes later the same nurse walked in and handed their son to Hannah.

"He's perfectly healthy. He ways seven pounds even and he's eighteen inches long" she said.

"Hi handsome," she said. She moved the blanket down and he stuck his hand out. Hannah kissed his head. He whimpered. Hannah looked up at Spencer.

"Wow," he said in awe. She looked back down at their son.

"Hold him," she said giving him to Spencer. He took him and sat down. The baby yawned and Reid smiled. He was getting tired and within ten minutes he slowly fell asleep. Reid quietly gave him back to Hannah. Reid checked his phone and laughed.

"What?" she whispered.

"Garcia called me seventy-six times and sent me fifty-five texts asking if he was here yet?" he whispered back. She laughed.

"Go call her. We're not going anywhere," she said. He nodded and walked out of the room. He picked up his phone and called Garcia.

"Sooooo…. How is he? Is he perfect?" she answered.

"Yeah, he is," Reid answered.

"Awwwwww. What's his name?" Garcia asked.

"Jason. Jason Ryan Reid," Reid said.

"That is too precious! I will let you get back to your baby boy and tell Hannah Congrats," Garcia said.

"I will. Thanks Garcia," he said.

"Oh. One more thing. We better get a picture!" she said.

"You will. Hannah will probably send everyone an email tonight," he said.

"Good. Alright. Goodbye Reid," she said.

"Bye," he said and hung up. Reid walked back into Hannah's room. Hannah's mom was holding Jason who was sleeping just as soundly as Hannah.

"Daddy!" Zoey said in Reid's arms, "I wanna see him!"

"You will," he said. Opening the door to their house. They walked in and Olivia looked around.

"Where's Mommy," Olivia asked.

"She's upstairs in bed. You two have to promise you'll be quiet," he said.

"We promise," they said together. Reid walked into their room. Hannah smiled.

"Hi girls," she said quietly.

"Hi mommy!" Olivia whispered. Reid sat Zoey on the bed and sat next to Hannah. Olivia climbed up on the other side.

"What do you think?" Hannah asked them.

"Can I hold him?" Olivia asked. She had already put her hands out before Hannah could answer. Hannah placed the baby in her arms.

"I like him," Olivia said.

"Me too," Zoey said and leaned down to kiss his head. Hannah looked at Reid.

"What?" he asked.

"Just look at them," she said. Reid looked back up at his kids. Jason's hand was wrapped around Zoey's finger and he was still in Olivia's arms. He smiled. He knew exactly what Hannah was put his arm around her and kissed her.


	42. Chicken Pox

**Always wanted a chapter like this. Hope you enjoy it guys. Reviews are appreciated.**

Hannah heard a cry from the other room. She sat up quietly and walked into Jason's room.

"What's wr..." she stopped.

She picked him up and held him. He started crying harder. Hannah looked at him and pulled up his sleeves. He had red dots all over him.

"Oh no," she said. She walked downstairs and called his doctor. One of the nurses answered.

"Dr. Kraston's office," she said.

"Hi. Can i make an appointment for Jason Reid today. I think my son has chicken pox," Hannah said.

"Awww poor baby. We have one at ten," she said.

"Perfect, thank you so much," Hannah said and hung up. The little boy was moving around and trying to itch himself. Hannah felt his head and he felt a little warm. She kissed him.

"You'll be fine," she said. Hannah was about to get up and get ready to leave for the doctor when Reid walked downstairs.

"Hannah you definitely used something different on our sheets," he said walking down the steps. She looked up at him.

"No. Sweetie," she said. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hannah I am so itchy. This isn't funny," he said scratching his arm.

"Roll your sleeves up genius," she said and he did.

"This is impossible!" he said.

"Yeah well your son has it too and he's got a doctor appointment in an hour," she said.

"Seriously?" he said and walked over to her. He looked at his son and took him from her.

"Hey buddy," he said. Jason reached toward Spencer and rested his head on his dad's shoulder. Hannah took her hand and put it on Reid's head.

"Alright. I'm calling my mom because you are going no where near those two girls. I am not having 4 cases of chicken pox in this house. It's just not going to happen. Now bring him up so I can get dressed," Hannah said.

"Hannah this can't be happening. Do you know chicken pox is like the worst it can possibly be when you're an adult male," Reid said.

"I do. Lucky me I had chicken pox when I was eight," she said getting dressed. She called her mom and she said she'd be over in ten minutes.

"I'm leaving with him. You do not let your daughters touch you and go see a doctor!" she said.

"I will," he said. He sighed and and looked at her and she started laughing.

"Its not funny!" he said as she walked downstairs with Jason.

* * *

><p>He started crying in the car.<p>

"I know sweetheart," she said looking at him from the mirror. Hannah was there for about a half hour and stopped at the pharmacy to buy pick up his prescription, Benadryl and anti-itch cream. Then she stopped at the food store to buy baking soda. She got home and opened the door to her mom making lunch for Zoey and Olivia.

"My poor little grandson," she said. Hannah walked into the kitchen.

"You girls aren't itchy are you?" she asked both of the shook their heads and she sighed out of relief.

"Spencer left for the doctor at 10:30," she said.

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" Olivia asked.

"He has chicken pox and so does daddy," she said, "So don't touch them or you'll get them too!"

"I'm gonna give him a bath," Hannah said.

"Go ahead. I can take them to my house later," Stacy said.

"We'll see when Spence gets home. Thanks mom," Hannah said. Hannah went into the bathroom and filled the bath tub with water and baking soda. She sat Jason down in the water and washed him gently. Spencer walked in about ten minutes later.

"Hey Han," he said sitting on the edge of the bath tub with her.

"Hi," she said as she washed Jason.

"So I have a 101.7 fever and I can't go back to work until every spot is missing from my body," he said.

"Awww my poor Spency," she said, "I bought Benadryl if you want it."

"Maybe later," he said. He started scratching.

"Will you stop! You're going to make it worse," she said.

"Hannah, I cant," he said.

"Go take some medicine before I handcuff your hand behind your back and you cant itch," she said.

"You wouldn't," he said and she raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Going."

Reid walked downstairs. Stacey ended up taking the girls so they didn't get sick. Hannah came down with Jason wrapped in a blanket and another in her hand. She gave it to Reid.

"Thanks," he said. Hannah sat down on the couch next to him. Jason had taken medicine a few minutes ago and was getting tired. He started crying and Hannah rubbed his back until he fell asleep. Reid looked at her tiredly.

"I feel horrible," he said. Hannah felt his head again and kissed him. Reid started scratching again.

"I'm this close to giving you mittens," she said.

"I'll stop! I'll stop!" Reid said, "May I hold him," he asked. Hannah gently passed Jason over to Spencer.

"We're going to get through this together," he whispered to Jason. Reid laid down and placed Jason on his chest and they both fell asleep. Hannah Let them sleep for about a half hour. Jason started crying and Hannah held him.

"My poor little boy," she said quietly. She went upstairs with him and gave him another bath. Reid had fallen back asleep on the couch so Hannah let him go. As long as he wasn't scratching himself she thought. Reid's phone rang from the kitchen and Hannah looked at it.

"Hi Aaron," Hannah said.

"Hello. Is Reid there. I'm sorry but we've got a bad one and they want us to leave tonight," he said. Hannah looked at Reid who was under two blankets asleep on the couch.

"He's here, but he can't come in," she said.

"And why is that?" Hotch asked.

"Well our little man woke up this morning with red dots on him and Spence came down a few minutes later complaining he was itchy," Hannah said.

"Reid's got chicken pox?" Hotch asked. Hannah could tell he was smiling when he asked.

"Yeah, so he's gonna be home for a few days," she said.

"Alright. Make sure he's back as soon as he's better," Hotch said.

"Will do," she said.

"And good luck with taking care of them," he said. Hannah laughed.

"Thank you," she said. Hotch hung up and Hannah set his phone back on the counter.

"How about I feed you and then we'll wake daddy up?" Hannah said looking at Jason. Hannah put her hand on his warm head and then kissed him. Hannah sat next to Reid on the couch. She kissed his forehead and his eyes opened.

"Want some soup?" she asked. He nodded and sat up. His hair was a mess and he just looked exhausted.

"My throat's killing me," he said. He walked over to the table and looked at Jason.

"You've got it easy little man," he said to him. Reid sat down and ate slowly.

"Hotch called about twenty minutes ago. You were supposed to leave tonight, but I told him you're sick," she said.

"Thanks," he said. He started scratching his arms. "Hannah I can't take this anymore."

Hannah handed him his prescription. "I know. On the bright side, you're only gonna get better," she said. He looked at her with narrow eyes. He stood up.

"I'm going to lay in bed," he said. He picked up Jason, "And I'm bringing him with me."

"Fine, but get a shower first. You'll feel better!" she yelled upstairs. Hannah cleaned up the kitchen and sat at the table. She was tired herself, but it was only 7. She called her mom and talked to the girls for a while, watched the news, and went upstairs. She walked into their room and noticed Reid spread out on the bed and she shook her head. She checked on Jason. He was up and still trying to itch so she gave him some more Benadryl and he fell back asleep. She got a shower and walked downstairs. She sat in the couch opposite of where Reid fell asleep earlier and she fell asleep herself. She slept pretty well until three am when Jason started crying again. She sat down in his room with him.

"If I could make you better. I'd do it in a heartbeat," she said to him. He wasn't going back to sleep so Hannah gave him another bath. Then she put more anti itch lotion on him. That seemed to make him feel better and after she fed him he fell back asleep. Hannah heard Spencer coughing from his room. She was about to get up but he stopped. She sat in Jason's room for a few more minutes and then took him downstairs. She laid back down on the couch and fell asleep with him on her chest.

* * *

><p>Hannah woke up on the couch. She noticed Jason wasn't with her and sat up.<p>

"Relax, I took him from you about two hours ago," Reid said. His voice was very hoarse. Hannah relaxed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Twelve," he said. Hannah's eyes widened in shock.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked groggily.

"You need some sleep," he said, "You were up all night with him." he said.

"I'm gonna stop asking you questions. You're gonna lose your voice," she said. He shrugged.

"My fever went down and so did his," he said pointing to Jason who was sitting on the floor. Hannah sat on the floor leaning against the couch and put her hands out. He looked at her and started crawling over to her. It took a little while but he got there. She scooped him up and put him on her lap.

"You gave him a bath too," she said and looked at Jason,"Look at daddy being all helpful when he's sick."

Reid started coughing again.

"You might wan to get some medicine for that," she said.

"I thought about it," he answered. Reid sat down on the couch and started scratching his leg. Hannah smacked his arm.

"Stop," she said. Reid was about to answer when his phone rang. Hannah placed Jason on his lap and answered it. Reid looked down at him and Jason looked up at Reid.

"I'm blaming you for this one," Reid said to him and Jason smiled a little. "You think thats funny?" Reid said and poked his tummy.

"Hi Derek," she said. Reid looked at her. Hannah handed the phone to him.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said.

"Hi," Reid said.

"We wanted to see how you were feeling," JJ said.

"I mean I've been in worse situations," he said.

"Reid you sound horrible," Emily said.

"Thanks?" he replied.

"Any idea when you'll be back," Rossi asked.

"No," he started coughing, "Probably next thursday. I cant go anywhere until every spot is gone. That usually lasts for like three to five days."

"We're gonna stop talking to you because you seem like you're ready to lose you voice," Hotch said.

"I don't know though. Reid silent? Maybe we should keep talking," Morgan said and then laughed.

"Thanks for calling. Goodbye Morgan,"he said with his voice worse than ever and he ended the call. Reid looked down at Jason who was asleep on his lap. Reid put the phone next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since Reid had gotten sick. It was Sunday and they were all asleep. Hannah slept for the first time in four days, but she woke up when Reid started coughing. She looked at the clock. It was 9:40. She turned toward Spencer.<p>

"Good morning," she said.

"Hi," he said. Hannah picked up his arm and pulled his sleeve down.

"You're less spotted than you were yesterday," she said. He looked at his arm.

"I feel better," he said. He stood up and walked out of the room. He came back with Jason in his arms.

"Hey there sleepy," Hannah said taking him. Jason was just starting to wake up and he yawned. Hannah put her hand on his forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever," she said and then took his shirt off,"and your dont have any more spots."

Hannah said. She laid him down on his back on the bed and he smiled. Hannah smiled back at him.

"I miss the girls," Reid said. Hannah started tickling Jason and he giggled.

"I know. It feels like somethings missing," Hannah said. Jason kept giggling as Hannah tickled him. Reid sat up, looked at Jason, and smiled.

"What Jason?" Hannah said and kissed him. Jason reached up toward Spencer. He picked him up.

"At least one of us is better," Reid said and Jason smiled at him.

"These will probably be gone by tuesday. I actually miss going to work," he said.

Olivia and Zoey came home Tuesday night after Hannah and Spencer spent the day cleaning.

"Daddy!" Zoey screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hi," he said and kissed her head.

"Do you feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah. But I feel even better than before because you two are home," he said and she hugged him.

"Daddy, I missed you," Olivia said hugging his legs. He looked down.

"I missed you too Livbug," he said. Reid put Zoey down and she walked over to Hannah who was sitting with Jason.

"Is Jason better mommy?" she asked. Hannah nodded and Zoey kissed his head.

Reid went to work the next day. He walked into the conference room where the team was being briefed for a local case.

"Well look who's back," Emily said as he sat down.

"We got our genius back," Garcia said.

"It was quiet man," Morgan said.

"Welcome back Reid," Rossi said.

"Thanks," he said.


End file.
